High School Never Ends
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: AU, At Ninjago High, there are six very different people, all from different social categories. The weird kid, the hothead with a short temper, the brainiac girl, the talkative inventor, the performing arts boy, and the new kid! Can these six different teenagers survive high school together?
1. Worst of the First Days

**Hi! I've had this idea for quite a while now! I wanted to capture what it would be like if the ninja were in high school! By the way, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) story! The theme song for this story is High School Never Ends by the amazing band Bowling For Soup! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Jay, Jay Walker. I am finally going to high school! These are the years that you find out who you are, what you want to do, and most of all determine your fate! I have been waiting for this moment since the beginning of eighth grade! I have always dreamed of what high school would be like! Maybe this year I would make friends. I have had friends in the past, but things got in the way, what things you ask well, things like...

**(Beginning of kindergarten)**

I walked up to a boy about my age,"Hi, I'm Jay!"

"Hi, I'm Brian!" he looked at my toy hammer,"Is that a hammer?"

"Yup! When I grow up, I'm going to use this hammer to build awesome machines like my daddy!"

"I think hammers are stupid!" Brian said,"I decided that I don't like you!" Apparently, he was the most popular kindergartner in the school! So whatever he thought, everybody else thought. He stayed the most popular kid for three years, then I switched to a new elementary school!

**(Second grade)**

I looked towards Maria, her long blonde hair went into a pair of adorable pigtails, and her blue eyes shined like diamonds! At recess, I was ready,"Hey, Maria, do you wanna go over my house?" I asked the girl.

"Sure!" she replied.

"Yes!" I was in! I was walking to my house with Maria next to me! "Did you know that my parents own their own business?!" I bragged.

"Really!? Cool!" When we finally arrived, she made a face. "What is that terrible stench!?"

"This is the natural stench of the junkyard I live in!" I explained to her. She called her butler, and asked him to pick her up in her limo,"Ya, this guy is a total loser." Word of that got around school pretty fast, actually, the fact that I lived in a junkyard was turned into a rumor that I was homeless, and took shelter in a junkyard, perfect!

**(Sixth Grade) **

By now, I had gone to multiple elementary schools, it just wasn't working out, so now I was in one of the four middle schools that was in town, it started out good, I had a new crush, Jessica, her blonde hair went down to right below her shoulder blades. She had emerald green eyes, that could make anyone fall in love, including me! I warned her before I brought her home this time, and she was totally fine with it! I took her home ready to take a new path in life, a path with friends!

I took her to the junkyard, the stench didn't bother her that much, I was about to invite her into my trailer when,"Jay! Over here honey, is that a girl!?" she smiled wide. "Hi, I'm Edna, Jay's mother!"

"Jay, come here, I need your help with a couple things!" my father called.

"Be right back!" I told Jessica, before running off to help my father.

When I got back my mother was showing her the picture of me kissing my pillow! Jessica was giggling like crazy, and wouldn't stop! She picked up her phone, snapped a picture of the photo, and I found out at school the next day that she had sent it to everyone in school! Sometimes I really hated my mom!

**(Eighth Grade Graduation)**

Finally, I was graduating, when somebody decides to grab my pants, and pull them down! Brian laughed at his joke just as I was accepting my diploma! My life at that school was officially over! Too bad there was only one high school in our town of Ninjago, and it was huge!

**(Present Day)**

I walked through the doors feeling confident that this year, things were going to change for the better! Once I arrived at my locker, I had to wait for a certain couple to stop making out, Brain, and Maria! Finally, after pushing them out of the way, I opened my locker, and set it up. It's also not like they minded me pushing them, in fact, I'm sure they stumbled all the way into the janitor's closet. I looked at my schedule, homeroom, 221, no problem! I smiled confidently before closing my locker, and heading down the hall, this was going to be a great year!

* * *

**(Cole's POV)**

I woke up early in the morning to the same tune that I always hear,"Turn it down Dad! I need my sleep! You have been playing that same tune all summer! I slipped out of bed, and looked at my hair, a tangled mess! I had tried everything to keep it under control, but nothing was working for me! I yawned, and I was also sick and tired of that tune!

"Dad why did you play it anyways?"

"Why son, it is the tune you have to sing for the Performing Arts program audition! Do you not remember?" I groaned, I can't sing or dance, but my father still insists that I try, and join every single year. Maybe he just wants me to finish what he couldn't thanks to his foot injury! I sighed, time to get ready! I grabbed my black t shirt that matched my dark black jeans, they look nice with my cool, black hair, and no, I am not emo!

I grabbed my dark grey backpack, and began my long walk to school, as I was walking, I saw a group of older boys picking on a smaller blonde kid. I decided not to get involved, but I couldn't help but stare! the poor kid!

After what seemed like forever, I finally got to school! I approached my locker just as my neighbor was leaving, he looked confident, I wish I was as confident as him, he must be a popular kid, only they have that much confidence.

I sighed before looking at what homeroom number I had, 221, well, might as well get going. I began to walk down the never-ending hallway.

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

My new dad was praising My sister for getting up so early, I just didn't get it. Nya was younger than me, but she was also smarter than me it made no sense! She had skipped a grade, and was now in my grade! She was supposed to be in eighth grade, but no! She had to skip a grade! My parents passed away many years ago when I was just a small child, so now I have new parents, who prefers my sister over me! We have to walk to school because it's in the opposite direction of my dad's work. Before I left, I rubbed my dog Flame's head he had been with me ever since I was a child, I had kept him even in our foster homes.

However, now we have a real home, and that means that I can care better for him. "See you later buddy!" I told my best friend. I dashed out the door, with my sister behind me, I didn't want to be late on my first day!

I was running so fast that I was surprised when I actually reached school in fifteen minutes! I walked inside and found my locker, at first I went for it, but I hesitated. I had a reason to hesitate, standing right before me was a blonde kid being beat up by a school jock. His jacket made it clear that he was the captain of the football team. The word DRAGONS was clearly written on the back of his jacket. The poor kid was beat up against his locker. I wanted to help but the last time I had tried to help in the past I wasn't all that helpful.

**(Kai Age Seven)**

A fifth grader was beating up a kindergartner, and I wanted it to stop! "Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do, if I don't?" the older kid challenged.

"I'm gonna give you a beating of your own!" I yelled trying to intimidate the boy. He picked me up, and threw me across the hallway. I suffered a broken nose, a sprained ankle, and a black eye.

**(Kai Present Day)**

I decided not to get involved, and waited quietly for the jock to finish his beating. The kid weakly sat up, grabbed his books, and walked away most likely to his homeroom. Right after he left, Nya finally caught up to me. Panting, she made her way to a locker about three away from me. "Hey Nya, what homeroom?" I asked.

"221" she answered.

"Cool! Me too!" I told her grabbing the last of my books. We headed off to our homeroom as a tall, pale boy entered the hallway.

* * *

**(Zane's POV)**

I awoke early, I pet my dog on her head before sliding out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock, beat it again! As I slid downstairs the sweet aroma of pancakes made its way into my nostrils. I looked towards my father who was busy cooking them. "Good Morning father! How is our project doing, is it ready!?"

"Not yet, but it will be soon. I will inform you as soon as he is ready to be powered up!" my father exclaimed, before filling up my dog Shard's food bowl. She rushed to her bowl at the sound of it being filled. I smiled as I ate my breakfast, usually I would make breakfast, but my father awoke first. My father and I were technicians, we made robotic inventions, the one that we were trying to prepare to power up this time was a mechanical falcon! I had helped work on it all summer, my father was a science teacher at the school, and did many labs with robotics before! That is what got me interested in robotics in the first place!

I got a ride to school in my father's car. Once we arrived at the school my father took the staff door, and I took the main door, and decided to find my locker. I saw a boy, and a younger looking girl, most likely his sister walking down the hallway.

I grabbed everything I needed for the day, and mentally checked it off in my head. I looked at my schedule, homeroom 221. I hurry to class, hoping that I won't be late for homeroom.

* * *

**(Lloyd's POV)**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Oh shut up!" I yell, throwing my pillow at my alarm clock, muffling it out. I'm about to go back to sleep when,"Lloyd, time to get ready for your first day of school!" My mother called. I fell out of bed, and got dressed. I slipped on my favorite green t shirt, and some cargo shorts. I thought about the day ahead as I rushed downstairs. Grabbing my bag, I shoved a pop-tart in my mouth and swallowed it almost whole! I was still thinking about school, what if the kids made fun of me again, just because I'm a little bit shorter, and because my parents work at the school.

"Son, are you okay? School isn't for another hour, you're running around like you're late." my father chuckled.

I paused,"Another hour!? Mom why did you set my alarm for me to wake up so early!?" I kinda ask-yelled at her.

"Because I didn't want you to be late!" she reasoned. She was always doing things like this. I had moved to this new town over the summer, thanks to both of my parents getting new jobs at the high school here. My mother is the new guidance counselor, and my father is the new English teacher. I have been bullied in the past because my parents have worked at the school I was going to, this time I'll have friends!"

I decided to walk to school, so everybody didn't know automatically that I was a teacher's son. As I began the walk I took in my surroundings it was a nice town, a skate shop, an arcade, a park, a Candy Mania! That is only the best store ever! I smiled, and glanced at my phone with my GPS on it. As I looked up, I noticed that I was on a darker street, there were a few other students walking to school too. I kept my head down, and my distance, until,"Hey shorty! What are you doing walking all alone!" I knew that he was from my new school because of his sports jacket with the word DRAGONS clearly written on the back of it.

"Just going to school." I answered quietly. He grabbed the back of my shirt, and lifted me up.

"I didn't hear you!" he threatened.

"I'm going to school!" I yelled terrified.

"I don't like to be yelled at!" he screamed picking me up, and punching me to the ground, a couple more of his friends came over and beat me up too after he laid the first blow to my head. After they were done, I heard one of them ask the one who yelled at me a question.

"Skales, shouldn't we get to school?"

"Fine!" he yelled, before walking off with the rest of his football friends.

I sighed, stood up, and grabbed my bag before hurrying to school. Once I finally made it, I quickly made my way to my locker, where a party was waiting for me, and no not the good kind. Skales was back with his football friends, but there was somebody else. He was really tall, and wore another sports jacket. "Hi, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth, my friends here told me all about you..." he paused.

Not wanting to get hurt again I told him at a normal voice level,"Lloyd, I'm new this year."

"Oh, new kid huh? Time for the initiation!" He said before sticking his fist in my stomach. After another beating, I grabbed my stuff, and ran all the way to my homeroom, 221.

* * *

**(Jay's POV)**

I walked into my homeroom, history. I saw the teacher reading at his desk. I chose a desk by the window, and sat down. Right when I sat down, a kid that looked like he was emo walked inside. Following him was a kid who looked like he had been through quite a beating, poor guy. Then a boy with spiky hair walked in, and took his seat like the others who had walked in after me. Then, she walked in! her black hair framed her face perfectly, her brown eyes shined, I had a new crush. Following her last, was a boy with short, almost sticking straight up blonde hair. The girl sat next to me, and the blonde boy sat two seats next to me. To the right of him was the emo kid, and next to him was the kid who most likely got beat up. Between the girl with the black hair, and the emo kid was the boy with the spiky hair.

The teacher walked up to the front of the room, and wrote his name on the board,"Mr. Wu."

He cleared his throat before speaking up,"I am Mr. Wu, your homeroom, and for some of you, your history teacher." He went on about the school for about fifteen minutes until. Splat! I am hit right in the ear with a spitball! The Blonde boy turned around, because he had been hit too! So had the girl next to me, the boy with the spiky hair, the emo kid, and the beat up kid. The one with the spiky hair threw a pencil back at the person who spit the spitball. The emo kid copied him, and the beat up kid too, the beat up kid seemed to hate them the most, throwing his notebooks too!

"Enough!" Mr. Wu yelled. "All of you, detention!" he yelled.

"Mr. Wu, that's not fair, they were just defending themselves!" the black haired girl yelled.

"You also get a detention!" he told the girl.

"What!" she yelled.

"That's not fair for her!" I defended.

"You have one as well."

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Excuse me Mr. Wu," The blonde boy began,"They were all just trying to get back at..."

"You too Mr. Julien, detention! Today after school!"

"Detention! I have things to do after school!" the boy pleaded.

"I do too!" me and the rest of the row begged him.

"Would anybody like to join them?" he asked the class, "Good! Now move along, and don't be late, go to your first class, and remember this was an extended homeroom! You won't have as much time to cause trouble in the future." He aimed his words at us like a weapon.

* * *

**(Lloyd's POV)**

I had been to math and art so far, now I had English. I walked down the hall, I hoped that my dad wouldn't mention that I was his son, or give me any special treatment. Once I finally entered my father greeted me,"Hello Mr. Garmadon." Thank goodness he didn't mention to any of the students yet that I was his son. I took my seat to see all of the kids from earlier that got detention with me. The boy with short brownish-auburnish hair sat next to me, where the spiky hair sat near the window with the girl with black hair behind him. In the front of the room was the boy with blonde hair who was still moping over his detention, and in the back of the class was the emo kid with black hair sitting there like he didn't care.

As my dad began class, I saw the spiky haired boy doze off, while the short haired girl quickly took notes on everything. As did the blonde boy, but he seemed to write longer notes than necessary. The boy next to me was daydreaming, and the emo kid in the back was bored. I was just paying attention.

After what seemed like forever, class was over. "Lloyd, stay here for a moment." my father asked me.

As soon as I was sure that everybody was gone I asked him,"Yes dad?"

"Mr. Wu told me you have a detention."

"Dad, it wasn't my fault, I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled before leaving me alone in the room, I looked at the clock, lunchtime, finally!

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

Lunchtime, the social gathering of people to talk, gossip, eat, have fun, and just mess around! For Zane, it meant sitting alone again, nobody wanted to be his friend. For Lloyd that meant being the new kid, and trying to find a seat. For Kai and Nya, it meant sitting together, and for Jay it meant sitting close to Nya, but not too close. He sat at the table closest to her. For Cole however, it meant sitting with his friends, not just any friends his quartet.

"Hey guys!" Cole said, sitting down with his group.

"Hey, look it's the triple-tiger FAILURE!" one of his friends, Cameron laughed.

"Ya how was falling on your face again?" Max asked.

"Guys, let it go already, I was seven!" Cole yelled.

"I don't think that it's possible!" Henry, the last of the quartet joked. The whole group excluding Cole laughed their heads off!

"What are you guys laughing at!?" a popular kid, Brian asked.

"This guy, right here epically failed on stage!" Max pointed out. Brain told his entire table, Cole could practically taste the rumors starting! By now Cole has had enough with his so called "friends".

He was sick of it! "You know what, no! I am sick and tired of you guys always making fun of me, and saying it's a joke, but it's not! You are just a bunch of jerks!" Cole took a deep breath, this was always a very hard thing to do, in fact he should've done it a long time ago! "I'm leaving the quartet, and this so called friendship! Your quartet just became a trio!"

**(Cole Age Seven)**

He was finally on stage, after all of that practice. Sure, he had never successfully done it, but never late than never! Cole got himself ready when his solo was about to end. Right as he said the last word, he jumped up, jumped off of Max's head, used his fist to bounce off of Henry's head, then the moment of truth came, he was about to bounce his head off of Cameron! He could be the first one to successfully complete the Triple-Tiger-Sashay! Cole tried to get upside down perfectly, but ended up flipping out of control!

He landed on his face in front of everyone, the crowd was silent for a second, before laughing their faces off! Even Cole's quartet was laughing and pointing!

**(Cole Present Day)**

He let a tear fall, before finding a new place to sit. He sat down next to the new kid who was sitting alone. Lloyd noticed his distress. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but just listen to this advice, know the difference between fake and real friends, before it's too late."

* * *

**(Zane's POV)**

After lunch was over, I grabbed my stuff from my last class, and headed to my next class, Science, yes! I got to see my father! I entered the room with confidence, and sat down at a counter. Next to me was the emo boy with the black hair, he was talking to the new kid. Next to them were the spiky haired boy, and the girl with the black hair, and next to her staring at the girl was the energy filled boy who seemed like he enjoyed talking.

I was ready to learn, I had my notebook open and everything. The talkative boy raised his hand halfway through the lecture. "Mr. Julien, how do the electrons attract to the atom?" he asked looking towards the black haired girl.

"Why do you ask Mr. Walker?" he asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to know because ummm..."

"No, not that, Mr. Walker, you are aware that we are talking about biology."

"Okay," he mused then how do male rabbits attract female rabbits?"

"I think you're talking to the wrong person." he laughed before continuing his lesson. The boy blushed, seeing that his crush was right next to him.

* * *

**(Nya's POV)**

I got to my final class, history. My brother and I were in our homeroom seats, as well as the other four kids who got detention with us. Too bad that the kid from earlier was right behind us, and one of his buddies was in front of us. In the middle of the lesson, one of the football player's henchman handed a note to Kai, and motioned to his friend directly behind him. Kai shook his head. The boy looked kinda pissed, and tried to pass the note himself. He was bothering Kai so much that he was fed up with it pretty quick.

"Fine!" Kai quietly screamed at the football player before grabbing the note, right before he could pass it, the boy who gave it to him raised his hand.

"Ooh, ooh, Mr. Wu! Kai is passing notes!" He turned around to see Kai, note in hand, passing it to the bully. Mr. Wu held out his hand, and my brother hesitantly gave him the note hoping nothing too bad was inside. Mr. Wu frowned, Kai felt a pit in his stomach.

He turned the note around, and on it was a picture of Mr. Wu, but without a beard, instead in it's place was a mocking mustache, and it had an arrow pointing to the mustache that said "Most Interesting Part About Him!" Kai put his head down, he wasn't going to survive detention!

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

The six freshmen were the only ones at detention. Mr. Wu surprisingly let them talk, and do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed in the room! It was completely silent until somebody decided to break it.

"I could be at the robotics club right now." Zane sighed.

"I could be finishing my invention right now." Jay thought out loud.

"I could be practicing for my audition right now." Cole mused.

"I could be at home with Flame right now." Kai frowned.

"I could be exploring the city right now." Nya cried upset.

Everybody turned towards Lloyd, and looked towards him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"Where would you be right now?" Cole asked.

"I could be..." Lloyd paused, he didn't know! "I'm not sure, I don't have any clubs, I don't have really any hobbies, I don't do performing arts, I don't own any pets, I already know my way around the city, and I don't have any friends." He let a tear fall. "My father probably hates me right now for getting a detention, I'm being bullied, I have been beaten up twice today!" He stopped for a moment,"And I have no friends." he finished.

"Hey, don't talk like that, you do have friends, us!" Jay said.

"Ya man, we're your friends!" Kai added.

"Wait, if we're gonna be friends, shouldn't we at least know each other's names?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I'm Jay!" he introduced himself.

"I'm Cole!"

"I'm Kai!"

"I'm Nya, Kai's sister!"

"I'm Zane!"

"And I'm Lloyd!"

"Nice to meet you!" they all said together, getting a good laugh out of everyone.

"You know, a group like us has to stick together, we make a pretty good team! So what do you say, lets survive Ninjago High School together!" Lloyd suggested.

"Agreed!" Everybody replied, this was going to be a great year for everybody!

* * *

**Wow! This is one of the longest things that I have ever written! I hope you enjoy, I'm surprised I got the inspiration for this story by listening to a song! I hope you adored this chapter, and I would appreciate a review! More to come,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Battle of the Bands!

**Wow! Thank you for all of the positive feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was up till' one while working on it last night, ONE A.M.! Also, thank you for the reviews everybody! And Billy Jane, yes this story will feature all of the ninja, and Nya. There won't be a main one! There might be a main one for just a chapter but the entire story is mostly about how these six friends survived high school, or did they? I try my best to include everyone, they all have dreams that need to be fulfilled after all! So this chapter has some references in it that are just some of my favorite Ninjago moments, now I shall shut my mouth so you can read...**

* * *

All throughout detention the new friends talked and laughed their faces off. That all came to a halt when Lloyd thought of something. "Hey guys, do you know who the kid is that was spit-balling us earlier?" the whole room went silent.

"Nope, Nya and I are new to town." Kai answered.

"Don't know the guy." Jay told his short friend.

"I'm not exactly caught up with the school, ahem, "GOSSIP" so I have no idea who this stranger is." The blonde science teachers son replied.

"I know the guy, Pythor and his friends. They think that they can do whatever they want whenever they want, just because they're on the football team. His gang of football jocks are Skales, Acidicus, Fangtom, and Skalidor, they are all just as jerky as him!" he explained. Cole sat down, exhausted from all of the yelling.

"Well quarterback or not, he is as mean as a snake!" Jay said with a huff.

"Ya, he is a jerk!" Nya agreed.

They talked for what seemed like hours about how much they all hated the gang. Then, the detention ended,"Guys, you know we should really thank them! If it wasn't for them I never would've become friends with you guys!" Lloyd said.

They all had a good laugh before finally walking out of the school building.

Zane smiled when he saw Shard, waiting patiently for her owner. "Shard!" he yelled running towards the blue eyed husky. He embraced her before starting to walk home.

Kai an Nya saw their mom pull up in front of the school. The siblings smiled as Kai took shotgun, and Nya rode backseat, waving to the three kids as the car took off.

Cole put his earphones in, and began his walk home, every footstep matching the beat vibrating into his ears.

Jay saw his mom pull up in their old fashioned car,"Son, come on get in the giloppy!" his mother called.

"MOM! I already told you they call them cars now!" he complained waving to Lloyd before blasting down the street.

Lloyd was left just standing there, waiting for his mom to pick him up. He was so bored that he began to count how many bricks there were on the school wall! Finally, Misako pulled up to the curb,"Hey kid, need a ride?" she joked.

Lloyd smiled warmly,"About time you got here." He jumped into the car, and drove home with his mom.

* * *

**(Zane's POV)**

I rushed inside too find my father working on the falcon. "It looks almost ready!" I said excitedly.

"Yes Zane, it should be ready to power up in two weeks at the most!" my father replied. I saw how lifelike the falcon looked, everything was in the right place except for a few stray wires sticking out here and there.

I walked into my living room, and turned on the television. I wanted to see if anything interesting was on, I flipped through the channels. News, no, Rock Concert Stream, No, Monster Truck rally... No! There was never anything on T.V. I kept on searching until I found it, The History Channel! They were counting down the top ten most useless inventions ever. I didn't know why I would enjoy this, but I watched it anyway.

_Number 10, Cat Wigs!_ I chuckled at how stupid this invention was.

_These will make your adorable cats look ridiculous, and never be able to show their faces in kitty public again!_

_Number 9, air conditioned shoes... _This should be fun! I thought as I relaxed with Shard on the couch.

Meanwhile, my father was in the kitchen working on the falcon's eyes. They were the hardest part! The eyes were one of the main things that made it look lifelike! He couldn't quit now!

He just needed one more part.

* * *

**(Cole's POV)**

I walked through the door to my house, headphones still blasting in my ears! When I saw my father, he had an angry look on his face that made me nervous.

"What are you listening to?" he asked strictly.

"Uuummmmm... Mozart?" I attempted.

"Really, because I didn't know that Mozart composed rock music! Your headphones are so loud that China can hear that awful noise!" My father hated rock music, he always told me that classical music, like orchestral, or instrumentals were what I should listen to. However, instead of listening to him I choose to listen to rock music.

He took my headphones away, and sent me to my room to practice. I trudged up the stairs, went into my room and grabbed my extra pair of headphones. I plugged them into my ipod and hid it in my closet. I sighed, my dad wanted me to practice, but how am I going to practice without at least three more people!? I wanted to get into the performing arts program because my dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and I can't sing or dance to slow, or classical music. It's just way too boring for me to survive an entire song! However, rock music is an entire different story. I can easily sing or dance pretty well to it!

I haven't told my father that I quit the quartet yet because I knew he would be disappointed in me. All I needed to do was get into the performing arts program, and then he would finally stop nagging me! All you had to do was audition for the program and if you get in they send a congratulations letter home!. They don't say what you get in for! In Ninjago High School, there were two kinds of music that you could do. The one that me, and my former quartet were going to try out for was the classical side of the program. However, you can also get in there by being able to rock at rock music!

I had no idea what to do, so I went towards the small outline in my wall, and opened a secret door! It was a hidden closet that my dad didn't know about. I reached in, and pulled out a case. I grasped it tightly while blasting some classical music loud enough for my dad to hear it before jumping out my bedroom window, and climbing down the fire escape. I ran down the street going to the only place that I could truly be myself.

* * *

**(Zane's POV)**

Once the program ended my father called me into the kitchen. "Son, do you want to go to a junkyard to get some final parts for the falcon?" my father asked.

"Of course!" I happily replied before taking off in his car to the junkyard. Once we arrived, I saw a man with slightly graying hair, wearing overalls with rust stains on them call somebody.

"Son!?" grab me some more parts, will you?!"

"Sure thing dad!" a familiar voice replied. I watched as my new friend Jay brought a box of supplies to his father. "There you go!" he said before looking my way.

"Zane!" he yelled, running towards me. "Whats up!?"

"The sky?" I asked confused.

He laughed,"Good one, so really, how are ya!?"

"I am well!" I answered.

"Good!" he replied. As our conversation continued, my father approached Jay's father.

"Do you have any squid oil in stock? I'm making an anamitronic bird and it would be perfect for the pupils!"

"We sure do Mr. Julien!" he said walking towards a pile of junk and pulling a few jars out of it. "Here ya go!" he told his fellow inventor.

"Thank you! Wow, Zane made a friend in your son! He doesn't have any friends!" My father stated.

"Strange, mine as well. They look happy, I haven't seen Jay smile like that in years!"

"Same with my son!" As our fathers were talking something came up in our conversation.

"You know, it can get pretty boring around here, wanna hang out around town!?" Jay offered.

"Sure!" I agreed as Jay and I approached our fathers. After asking them they both smiled and Ed, Jay's father excused him from his afternoon chores. Jay got on his motorbike, and I got in the smaller, closer to the ground passenger side. He stuck the key in the ignition the engine started up, but not long after that the motor started coughing like it had the plague!

"Hehe, I still need to work out the kinks in that invention." He informed me as it fell apart with both of us inside of it.

"Ya, kinks." I parroted him.

"I prefer bikes anyway." Jay shrugged off his broken invention, and grabbed two bikes from his garage. We each got on one, and thank goodness that these bikes actually worked quite well! We shot down the street, and rode towards the park.

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

Once I got home from detention I immediately ran up to Flame, and scratched him right behind his ears, where he liked it. I grabbed his leash and attached it to his collar. I grabbed my skateboard, and was about to step out the front door when,"Where do you think you're going?" my sister made me stop in my tracks. Was I in trouble? "Without me!" she finished speeding past me, and grabbing her bike before I let Flame pull me on my skateboard towards the park with Nya following.

We were all on our way to the park when I saw a staircase railing in the way! Flame didn't stop either, so had to do my signature trick. I Jumped off of my skateboard, at the same time sailing over the railing. I still had my hands on Flame's leash when I landed perfectly on my skateboard once again, and continued down the street hoping somebody saw that. My sister pulled up next to me, "You know that there was plenty enough room to guide Flame away from that, right?"

"Yes, but where's the fun in that!?"

We continued through town until we made it to the park. I walked Flame around the entire park at least three times before I finally wiped out. Flame had stopped and picked up a stick. "Want to play boy?" I asked forgetting the fact that he made me wipe out. He dropped the stick at my feet, and watched it intensely before I chucked it about a mile. It landed on a boy who was riding a bike's basket, oh no!

Flame ran up, and tackled the boy wearing a blue helmet, causing him to fall off of his bike with marks on the sides that looked like lightning. His friend immediately stopped to help him up, but then realized the dog was licking his face affectionately. As I ran closer to them with my sister following me closely behind, it wasn't long before I recognized who my dog jumped on. "Jay! I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay! I have a wild dog at home too! Wisp is as energetic as lightning."

"Wisp? That's an odd name for a dog, why did you name her that?" Zane questioned.

"We call her that because she growls at thunder, and barks at lightning instead of cowering in fear of it!"

"Makes sense, my dog's name is Flame because his red coat reminds me of fire, and so does his attitude!" I said referring to my red coated golden retriever.

"I wonder where he gets it from!" Nya added in sarcastically.

"I call my dog Shard because she is a husky, a dog of the Arctic!" Zane explained.

"Hey, wanna hang out together?" Jay offered. We all agreed, and Nya finally got to see the city on that Monday afternoon. We had almost seen the whole city when we saw a familiar blonde walk out of Candy Mania! Lloyd had all kinds of treats in his hands. They ranged from jawbreakers to gumdrops. "Hey Lloyd! Wanna hang out with us?!"

He beamed,"Sure!" he called out. He walked his bike over to us,"Can I store some of my candy in the front basket of your bike?" he asked Jay.

"Of course man!" at those words he dropped his candy in the basket, and rode alongside them on his light green mountain bike.

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

The five friends were riding around town via bikes, and for Kai, his skateboard led by Flame. They were talking, laughing, and showing off their skills on their "vehicles". They popped wheelies, did jumps, and three-sixty kick-flips for Kai. They were having fun until they heard an epic rock guitar solo coming from a nearby abandoned garage.

The black-haired boy played his solo on his electric guitar like a boss! The five friends popped their heads in the entrance to the garage, one over the other. He played for about another minute before finally taking a break and putting down his electric guitar. He turned around to reveal it was Cole!

The group gasped at the surprise, making Cole notice them. "Dude, that was amazing!" Jay shouted.

"Can you teach me how to do that!?" Nya asked.

"That was so cool man, epic solo!" Lloyd added.

"How long have you all been watching!?" Cole asked.

"Long enough to know that you have talent!" Zane told his friend.

"Really, thanks!" Cole accepted the comments before frowning.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kai asked.

"Are you upset that we walked in on you, we're sorry, we just..." Lloyd started.

"It's not that!" Cole cut him off,"I want my dad to be proud of me. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and be a classical singer and dancer. If I just get into the performing arts program he will be proud of me, but I can't audition without my quartet! I quit on them earlier today. They were sucky friends. Anyways, you aren't allowed to audition alone, and if I don't get in, my dad won't get a note telling him that I made it! He will get suspicious, and call Max's parents, and he will find out that I left my quartet! When he finds out he will think that I'm just a giant failure and a waste of time! The problem is that I don't even want to audition for the classical program. I want to be in the rock program, but my dad hates rock! I am awesome at singing and dancing to rock music, but its not like I can just put a band together and perfect a song in just three short weeks!"

The five friends looked at each other, they wanted to help Cole, but how!? Then Kai spoke up,"Well, I can play the bass guitar."

"And I am quite talented at the piano, so I don't think that a keyboard is that different!" Zane added.

"I have some experience in backup singing!" Nya chimed in.

"The drums are what I live for!" Jay yelled.

"I also play some guitar!" Lloyd joined his friends.

Cole smiled,"You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for!"

"So when do we rehearse?" Nya asked.

"Whenever we can all get together, and bring your own instruments. Also keep our band a secret from my dad will ya, he would kill me if he found out I ditched my quartet for a rock band!"

"What band!" everybody chorused with a smirk.

"I'm glad you guys are my friends, lets do this!" Cole shouted.

* * *

**(Cole's POV)**

The next day around lunchtime they all sat at a table together and discussed band matters. "So first thing on our agenda, find a name for the band! Any ideas?!" I asked.

"Dude, we can't come up with all of the ideas." Nya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's think guys, what is this band all about, what are the details?" Jay said trying to help us think.

It was silent for a moment,"Well, we are a secret band that your dad cannot find out about!" Kai said.

"Ya! We need to be stealthy..."

"Like a ninja!" we all said together laughing.

"Wait..." I thought for a moment,"What is plural for the word ninja?"

"Maybe those gentlemen over there know." Zane said pointing out two students talking to each other.

"Hey, you!" Kai called out.

One of the two kids looked around and mouthed "me?"

"Yes you, I have a question... What is plural for the word ninja?!"

The freshman whose name was Kruncha turned to his friend Nuckal. "If there are more than one ninja is it ninjas, or ninja?" he asked.

"Umm, I think it's just ninja." Nuckal answered.

"Oh, ok then...NINJA!" he called to the group across the lunchroom to the group.

Everybody grew a confident smirk on their face,"Guys, I believe we just found a name." I said with confidence.

* * *

**(Jay's POV)**

After school we split up to go get our respected instruments. Zane followed me to the junkyard to find a keyboard. I looked around for something, anything! I couldn't find anything that had to even do with a keyboard. "I'm sorry Zane, maybe we can find a different instru..." Right before I finished my sentence the loud sound of a car horn rang through the junkyard. My dad had gotten home, and the car was filled with all kinds of keyboards! Keyboards of all different ages, colors, and sizes! We immediately ran over and picked out an epic keyboard. It looked amazing, and Zane was amazing at playing. Once I grabbed my drumsticks and began to play on my drums the whole trailer was bouncing with the epic music we created.

Meanwhile Kai grabbed his guitar, and Nya found an old mike in the basement. Kai made sure that his guitar worked, and it resulted in complaints from the cops,"Note to self, from now on play in the more sound proof basement." he made his mental note. Nya practiced her voice, and she was awesome, she didn't deserve to be a backup singer, she deserved a solo!

Lloyd ran up to his room and unpacked a large box that hadn't been touched yet from his recent move. He opened the box labeled Lloyd's stuff, and smiled as he pulled out an electric guitar! He grabbed everything he needed and stuck it in his case. He ran out the front door, and took off down the road.

Cole once again blasted his classical music in his room before jumping out the window with his headphones in. The music really spoke to him, with every step he took he felt like he was in a music video! He slid down the street with the beat, and when the bass dropped he could feel himself moving with it!

Eventually when he arrived, Kai and Nya got there too right around the same time. Zane and I got there in my dad's car immediately after with Lloyd coming last. We went into the garage and set ourselves up. "Okay, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, what do bands do?" Kai asked.

"Well, our mission as Ninja is to write an epic piece of music, perfect it, and then play it awesomely enough to make it into the performing arts program!" Cole yelled.

"So what song are we doing?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think we would get this far." Cole admitted.

"Well, we have to play something!" Nya added.

We sat there for a few minutes until I was just so bored I started playing a random tune from a song. "I think I can add on to that tune!" Kai said as he began playing on his guitar as Lloyd mimicked him. Jay started on the drums, and Zane began playing his keyboard.

Cole was the lead singer, Kai, and Lloyd were two secondary singers while Nya was backup.

* * *

**(Cole's POV)  
(Two and a Half Weeks Later)**

"Okay guys lets take it from the chorus!" I shouted.

Everybody started playing, and I started them off.

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, _

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair,_

_Nobody cares cause' I'm alone and the world is,_

_Having more fun than me,_

_Tonight!"_

"Awesome work guys! We'll have this perfected by the audition!" I was overjoyed that we wrote and produced such an awesome song!

"Can we go over this again, I'm confused." Jay said.

Kai sighed,"Jay, there are two days of auditions, we audition the second night. We are still going to show up the first day so we can check out the competition.

"Sorry Kai, sheesh you don't need to talk to me like I'm a child!" Jay defended. Right after he said that, Edna came in.

"Jay honey, I have watermelon! I put the little green army men on top of them just the way you like it!"

"Yay! I love the army men! Thanks mom!" The "freshman" called to his mother.

I sighed, "Jay, how did you ever get into high school, seriously?"

He picked up his drumsticks, tapped them together three times, and then played an epic drum solo really fast, it sounded like it could be inserted into any awesome rock song.

Everyone was silent,"Jay, I take it back! You are a fine freshman!" I corrected myself.

After we all had a good laugh and a watermelon break we all got back to work!

Meanwhile, a certain group of bullies were lurking nearby. "Pythor, why are we here again?" Skales asked.

"We are going to get into the performing arts rock program, and get even more popular. A few weeks after the audition, they will have a battle of the bands, and the winner will be declared the official Ninjago High School band! Everybody adores a school band. We need to find some drumsticks for Acidicus." he told his second in command.

Then Pythor heard some music, he looked into the shed that we were practicing in. He saw us rocking with our audition song, he smiled. "Skales, I know what song we're going to sing!" They left after grabbing some drumsticks for their band-mate.

* * *

**(Pythor's POV)**

"Now, all we need to do is find a name for our group!" I announced.

"How about The Ninja?" Scalidor offered.

"No you idiot, that's already the name of their band!" Skales scolded.

"What if we call ourselves the umm, Evil Bees?" Acidicus thought his name was clever.

"I don't think I have ever heard a more idiotic name for a band then the Evil Bees!" Skales facepalmed.

"I don't hear either of you offering any ideas! Fangtom crossed his arms.

"Stop arguing fools we need to have a name that represents us! What would you say we are like?" I pointed to Acidicus.

"Once somebody called me as mean as a snake." He answered.

"Then snakes it is, we are the Serpentine!" I announced.

* * *

**(Cole's POV)  
(At the Day One Auditions)**

We had pretty much seen all of the acts, and they were nothing compared to us! Until, the final act of the night. "Okay Serpentine, you're up!" the teacher called the band onstage. "We have a special song tonight that we know you will just adore! We wrote it ourselves!" Pythor yelled into the mike. The six friends were bored until they heard the tune of the song.

"Wait, that sounds like..." Zane began.

"It can't be..."

_"I woke up it was seven,_

_Waited till' eleven,_

_Just to figure out that..."_

"They stole our song!" I yelled.

The judges loudly applauded their performance, and I wanted to kill that quarterback!

"Congratulations Serpentine, you made it!" The main judge announced.

The Ninja sat there in shock, they had to write, and perfect an original song by tomorrow! My only chance at my father being proud of me was gone.

* * *

**(Lloyd's POV)**

This time we were sitting in Kai's basement listening to Jay rant about how it wasn't fair, and how hard it was going to be to write an original song in a day! He apparently likes to be sarcastic when he's nervous.

I was just playing with my guitar, and I guess I accidentally struck a few stray chords. Kai looked at me like I killed his dog!

"Dude, you don't play like that, you have to play like this!" He said playing a catchy tune that grabs an audience's attention.

Cole had an idea! "Kai, keep it up, Jay start on the drums," he started a beat, Cole and I played the same chords right as Zane started up on his keyboard.

Eventually what we were left with was another awesome song that we were going to perform tomorrow!

* * *

**(Zane's POV)**

We were onstage, finally it was our turn to play. I remembered walking in, and seeing Cole's old quartet on our way in. They had a new member to replace him, I think his name was Darreth, man was he bad! They didn't get in, and he was kicked out of the group onstage in front of everyone! I looked at all the people, particularly the judges. We were all in position, and we huddled up in a band huddle before we started. "How do we start if off?" Nya asked.

"The same way we started it!" Cole said like the natural born leader he was.

Lloyd played a few stray chords, and Kai corrected him with his instrument, Cole, and Lloyd began to play their parts as Jay began to make the drums be heard on the moon! Lastly, I began on the keyboard as Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Cole began to sing.

* * *

**(After the Performance)**

The crowd was quiet, completely silent, the band began to walk off the stage, but came to a halt when they got a standing ovation! Even the judges were standing up, and clapping!

"What was that song called!?" The main judge asked.

"The Weekend Whip!" Cole answered.

"Congrats Ninja, you made it!"

* * *

**(Jay's POV)  
(A Few Weeks Later)**

Word of the rivalry between Ninja and Serpentine spread quickly, it was hard enough to have to compete against them in battle of the bands, but also to keep it a secret from Cole's father! The battle was tonight, and we needed a were going to perform The Weekend Whip again. "One more time guys!" Cole was stressed, he wanted to be the school band so badly, the students decided, so Cole was trying to get us at the top of our game!

Then, it happened Cole's father came into his room while the classical music was playing, and he tracked his son down. "Cole?" he asked.

"Dad!? I can explain the reason I didn't the reason you didn't know was..."

"I can't be proud of any son who can lie to my face and trick me like that,"

"Dad, wait!" Cole yelled. It was our last rehearsal before the final performance.

That night The Serpentine sang our stolen song again, but we didn't care, were gonna be awesome! I was sure of it!

* * *

**(Cole's POV)**

Showtime, the thought creeped its way into my brain. Time to become the most awesome band this school has ever seen!

Our stuff was set up, it was between us and the Serpentine. Lloyd started the song. I was so nervous I nearly forgot the words, but thank goodness they kinda flowed naturally.

It was about the middle of the song when I saw my dad with disappointed look on his face, it caused me to stop singing, and playing throwing everybody off, making them stop playing.

_"Just jump up kick back,_

_Whip around and spin,_

_And then we'll jump back to it aga_in..."

We stopped, but then, I saw my father nod his head, making me smile.

I grabbed the mike,

_"And then we'll jump back to it again!"_ They started playing again, and we finished what we started!

After the performance, my dad approached me,"Son, that was amazing!"

"You came!" I yelled hugging my proud father. "You don't mind that I was singing rock?"

"Rock, ROCK, Who cares what genre it is, you are amazing at it!"

"Thanks dad!" Cole said crying tears of joy.

"Attention, the winner of the battle of the bands is... The Ninja!" We were welcomed back onstage and were given the title School Band! We could arrange our own concerts, and perform at school events!

It may have been a long, anxiety filled, terrifying night, but it was still an awesome night!

* * *

**Yay, finished! BTW I did not write, or compose, any of the songs in this chapter, nor do I own Simple Plan or The Fold. And no, this story is not going to turn into a story that's all about them being in a band. That is just a fact about the six friends, and it helps later on in the story.**

**What was your favorite part about this chapter?**

**If you were in a band what instrument would you play? Would you sing? Both?**

**What is your favorite Ninjago moment?**

**I hope you enjoyed! More to come,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Mystery of the Missing Machine

**Hello! Here is another chapter! Billy Jane, thanks for the review, and my favorite character is Zane, I love you ya stupid nindroid! Finally, the falcon is activated! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**(Zane's POV)**

"Today is the day!" I shouted with joy as I happily walked down the hallway.

"Dude, you have been saying that all day, can you tell us what you are so excited about?" Nya asked.

I smiled,"Okay, I'll tell you , but it has to be a secret okay?"

"We promise to keep it a secret." Jay reassured me.

"Okay, today in science class, my father is powering up a robotic falcon that we have been building!" I revealed.

"Wow! That is awesome!" Jay yelled,"Too bad I already knew." I wasn't surprised that he knew, my father and I have been going to his junkyard to get parts for the falcon, and his father might have mentioned a few details to his talkative son.

"Well, I've never seen a robot powered up, and I would like too!" Lloyd said.

"Okay, we have science after lunch, I just can't wait!" I yelled.

Meanwhile some sore losers were still upset about losing the battle of the bands, so they relieved some stress.

"Give me your money Dorketh!" Acidicus threatened.

"It's Darreth, and for your information, I need this money so I can buy lunch, and once I do that I will have the energy to defeat the evil gargoyles in the dark realm of Zincoffia! I need my energy for free period to play my GameJoy!" he said holding up his game system. The football players gave him a look that said,"DORK!" and took his portable game system as well as his money.

"I Darreth you to come back and fight me one on one!" he challenged with a a slight slur in his voice.

"I can't believe we lost to the losers who wrote our song!" Fangtom complained.

"Yeah, it seems like there's just not enough losers in this world to help us get our minds off of this." Skalidor hissed.

"Everybody just needs to shut up, I want to get to lunch without a migraine." Pythor was extremely pissed off. The football players walked to lunch starving for revenge.

* * *

**(Lloyds POV)**

After we ate, it was nice out so we went outside. We grabbed a basketball from the gym so Kai, Jay, Cole and I could play a two on two. Zane didn't understand how the game worked. We tried to explain the rules to him, but after about thirty failed attempts we didn't bother. Nya just preferred to read her book instead of getting involved in the game.

It was Kai and Jay vs Cole and I..."Game On!" I yelled after hitting the ball out of the air and dribbling it towards the hoop, only to be blocked by Jay. I faked before passing it to Cole who went for the hoop, but missed. I went for the rebound but Kai got it first. He went across the court, and around Cole. Jay called for the ball, but Kai took a shot at the hoop anyway, causing it to go through the net with a swoosh.

"Yea, go Kai!" Zane cheered.

"Why are you cheering for him and not Lloyd and Cole?" Nya asked.

"Well, it is only logical to do so. If we want the team we cheer for to win, then why not cheer for the winning team?" Zane explained.

"Zane that's not..." She found no point in arguing, she would just get another ridiculous explanation. They continued with their game until the end of lunch.

However, Pythor and his football Jocks spent the rest of their lunch walking the halls of the school breaking into lockers. "Anything valuable in this one?" Skalidor asked.

"Nothing that we could have any use for." Skales answered slamming the locker door shut.

Pythor was about to move group along when he saw something interesting in a classroom. "Hey, check this out!" he called to his group. Everybody gathered around.

"What is it?" Skales asked.

"I don't know, Fangtom?" Acidicus asked his friend.

"Don't look at me, Pythor spotted it!"

"It's not like I know what it is, but we're going to find out!" Pythor tested the doorknob, it opened. They examined it, a robot! They smirked, but how do you turn it on? Pythor found a panel in it's chest, opened it and switched the "ON" switch, and it immediately came to life. It acted like the animal it was modeled after!

"How do we control it?" Skales asked.

"Maybe this can be of assistance!" Fangtom held up a remote with a light on next to it's "ON" switch. He was able to make it fly! It's like a video game!" he shouted excitedly. He looked to his right,"These aren't lab goggles." he picked them up, and pressed a button, all of a sudden he was flying towards a wall. He shrieked before moving the falcon away from the wall, and making it land on his arm. "I see what the falcon sees! Do you know what we could do with this!?" he asked.

"We could have this entire school in the palms of our hands!" Pythor shouted in victory.

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

Finally science class was here! I don't think I had ever seen Zane this excited before. We all took our seats and waited for Zane's dad to enter the science room. He entered with a smile on his face,"Okay class, today we are doing something special. Under this sheet is one of my son, and I's creations, it is very lifelike, so don't be alarmed." he informed us. "Zane, would you like to do the honors?" he called him to the front of the class.

He smiled wide, about to pull the tarp off off the bird. However, Mr. Julien was puzzled, he didn't remember putting a tarp on the bird. Zane removed the tarp and the whole class gasped.

A student raised her hand,"You made two robotic books!?" She asked. Instead of the falcon, in its place were two books that made it appear like the falcon was underneath the tarp.

"He's gone!" Zane yelled alarmed.

"Who could've done this!?" Zane's father asked with great concern. "The only ones who knew about this was you and me Zane!"

The color drained from the freshman's face. "Father, you and I were not the only ones who knew about it."

"Who else could've known about it?"

Zane frowned,"This morning I told my friends." he admitted.

His father frowned,"Could they come and see me?" We all stood up and walked to the front of the room. Everybody was looking at us like we had committed a crime, probably because it looked like we did. "Is somebody going to own up?" he asked. We were silent, completely silent. He sighed, all of you, to the guidance office.

I finally had the guts to speak up,"Guidance office?"

"Yes, the guidance counselor deals with things like this. The principle and vice principle deal with other matters, now go." we each got a hall pass one by one, Me, Jay, Nya, Cole, Lloyd, but then the moment that shocked everyone. He gave one to... Zane! Zane looked extremely offended, then made a face that made him look like he wanted to cry.

We took the walk of shame to the guidance office in complete silence.

* * *

**(Lloyd's POV)**

I felt like I was going to a prison lineup! We were in a single file walking in silence, I'm surprised that we weren't chained together! I think I would be less terrified if I was in an actual prison being charged, and sentenced to death for murder! The thing that made this so scary is that I had to face not a guidance counselor, but my mom!

The walk seemed to take forever, letting the anxiety make a nest in my stomach weighing me down.

Finally, we entered one by one, me coming in last. Once I came in, my mom gave me a look that was in between disappointed and a death glare. Otherwise known as the mom stare! We all sat down ready to face our doom.

"So, who took the falcon?" she asked strictly, yet calmly.

"We don't know, but it wasn't any of us." Jay told her quietly.

"Mr. Julien called me and said that you were the only six who knew about this."

"That is true ma'am, but..." Zane began, he wanted to clear his friend's names, but all signs pointed to yes, what if they did commit the crime!?

"But what?" she asked.

"Nothing." Zane shrunk down in his seat.

"Mr. Julien, you know the most information, tell me everything you know about the subject."

"Well, this morning while we were walking to history class I told my friends about the falcon. Once I told them however, Jay already had known for we had to go to his family's junkyard to get parts. We were all excited for it to be powered up! After we finished eating we played basketball until lunch was over. Then after lunch we came into the classroom and it was gone. My father said that is was on his desk before lunch, but now, it's gone." he explained his story.

"So it must have happened between the beginning and the end of lunch. Were you all present the entire lunch period?"

"Actually," Zane started,"Jay got up during lunch saying that he had to do something."

Mom looked towards Jay,"Mr. Walker, all signs point to you."

"What!?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't clear your name by Monday, then I'm afraid you will have to be expelled."

"EXPELLED!?" everybody yelled together. Jay was extremely upset, he just made friends, and now he might lose them again.

"Look mom, Jay is innocent, just tell her what you were doing during lunch Jay!" I yelled. However Jay was silent.

"Jay?" Nya asked.

"I can't tell you." he answered quietly.

"I guess that settles that." mom said before motioning for us to get out, I am the last to leave, but I hear, just above a whisper,"I am sorry son."

* * *

**(Jay's POV)**

We were chilling in Lloyd's finished basement. It was pretty cool actually, game system, bar area with fridge full of soda, cabinets with tons of snacks, even a dart board! Well, everyone was chilling except for me, I was freaking out!

"What am I gonna do!? I didn't take the falcon! If my name isn't cleared I'm gonna get expelled! You all believe me right!?" Everybody nodded, that is everybody except for Zane. "Zane?" I asked with hope.

"Sorry, I just have no reason to believe that you didn't take the falcon, all signs point to you." Zane sadly told him.

"If I had the falcon I would've given it back by now Zane! I would give it back, apologize, and everything would go back to normal! But no, I can't do that, do you know why? The reason I can't is because I don't have the falcon! Oooohhhhh, I am so hooped!" I felt sick to my stomach, otherwise known as an anxiety-ache.

"Jay, I believe you." Zane told him.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Of course! I never really put those facts into consideration before, I apologize."

"I forgive ya buddy!" Jay forgave his blonde friend.

"Okay, now that whatever that was is over, lets get to work!" Cole announced. "Operation clear Jay's name is a go!" We put together information all night but couldn't find anything that would help us.

We pulled an all nighter, not caring that we had school the next day. In the morning we could find no other connections to the falcon and somebody else other than me.

* * *

We walked to school, it was Friday, only three more days. As we walked to our lockers we saw something swoop over us, the falcon! We chased it down the hall leaving our lockers open. As soon as we saw the falcon it disappeared just as fast.

We walked back to our lockers, but we saw a familiar group of five accompanied by Mr. Julien and Misako. We walked up to the small group. "What's going on here, mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Mrs. Garmadon, we have evidence that Jay walker is indeed the one who stole the falcon!" Pythor announced.

"Can you show us?" Zane's father asked. Pythor opened Jay's slightly cracked locker to reveal the goggles, and remote that went with the falcon.

"What! I didn't put those in there, I was framed!" Jay yelled, begging them to let him stay.

"Where is the falcon?" Mr. Julien asked. As if on cue, the falcon crashed right into Jay as if programmed to come to him.

"See you Monday Mr. Walker." Misako said walking away with the falcon, goggles, and remote.

* * *

Monday, we all knew it was coming. All six of us were in the office, along with Pythor and his posse.

Misako looked over, and signed a few papers. "This is it guys, this is goodbye!" Jay yelled with tears in his eyes. "You are the only friends that stayed with me! Zane, thank you for hanging out with me at the junkyard. Cole, I hope you and your dad's relationship stays strong. Lloyd, good luck with having all of the guitar solo's in the band. Kai, I'm sorry for stealing the other half of your sandwich!"

"Wait, that was you!?"

"Nya, oh Nya, I kinda always had a..."

"Wait!" a voice yelled. That voice belonged to the biggest doofus himself, Darreth. "I have evidence that Jay Walker did not commit the crime!"

"Well, tell us then!" Misako told the boy.

"Back at lunch on Thursday, I was going to get my game system back from Pythor and his friends. I had dialogue planned out and everything. I was going to say something like,"I Darreth you to give me back my GameJoy!" or something like that. However, I saw Jay Walker walk out of the lunchroom to witness Pythor's gang going through lockers! They told him that if he squealed that he would get the beating of a lifetime! Jay frowned, and ran back into the lunch room, with a worried look on his face. However, I stayed to finish watching them search through lockers when they snuck into the science room, and stole something! At first I couldn't see what it was, but now I know that it is the falcon!" Darreth explained.

"That's why I couldn't tell anybody, and I heard something going on in the hall so what I needed to do was investigate!

* * *

The friends were relieved, and happy that their friend wasn't going anywhere, but Pythor and his gang were! At least for a week. They had gotten suspended instead of expelled thanks to their football coach not wanting to lose five players, and having to use the people on the bench!

Jay's name was cleared, and Zane finally got to power up the falcon in front of the class. It was the most amazing thing ever seeing his eyes glow, and seeing him come to life as well, even if it wasn't for the first time.

You are all probably wondering whatever happened to Darreth, well he got his GameJoy back! However his battery died right before he won the final level, and he hadn't saved it, poor Darreth!

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get this finished today but I was too busy playing MineCraft.**

**:P**

**What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Have you ever been framed?**

**Do you feel sorry for Darreth?**

**I hope you enjoyed, more to come,**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. The Race to be Royalty

**Wow, this took a long time to write! I would like to thank LucyBrick123, Peytonholloway11, briceholloway11, Whitetiger624, Guest, RapidstarJ, and Billy Jane for their reviews! They mean so much to me, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**(Jay's POV)  
**

I woke up this morning ready for the day when I realized something was different. I looked out my window to see something I would've never expected! It was even more amazing than watermelon with little army men on them, the way I like it. A miracle had occurred, because outside before my very eyes was a thick blanket of snow! I ran outside just to sink knee deep into the magical white masterpiece! I began to feel all giddy inside as I ran back inside before finding the remote and turning on the T.V., the news channel flickered on the screen as it said which schools were closed. I waited anxiously for the words on the bottom of the screen to show up. It seemed like hours until **'Ninjago Public Schools... CLOSED! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR JAY, THIS IS YOUR DAY OFF!' **It read.

I ran outside in joy just to find Nya in front of the junkyard's front gate,"Jay, I have always loved you, WILL YOU MARRY ME!" she begged.

I smiled looking at my nails like a casual person before saying,"I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule..."

Nya frowned, I freaked out before screaming,"**YES! **Nya, I will marry you!"

We jumped into my light blue Bugatti Veyron with lightning streaks on the sides before marrying in three seconds and speeding off to our honeymoon location, Jamaniki Resort, only the fanciest resort in all of Jamaniki! I was almost there when I heard,'BEEP BEEP BEEP' coming from my sub-woofers. I turned them off but the noise continued,'BEEP BEEP _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!'_

* * *

'BEEP BEEP!' I popped my head off of my pillow and looked around, 'Seriously, just a Dream?' I sadly thought to myself. I threw my pillow at my alarm clock muffling out the obnoxious beeping, I knew that it was too good to be true. However I did see why I had the dream, it was freezing! I shivered before changing into some colder weather appropriate clothes before walking out of my room to the smell of blueberry waffles. They looked so amazing with steam rising from the top of them as if from a chimney with a fireplace burning below it. Waffles never looked so good, it's not like I love waffles with a passion, it's just that they looked so warm on this cold morning.

"Good mornin' son!" my father greeted wearing his usual rust stained uniform.

"Mornin' dad!" I reflected the greeting back to him as I picked up my backpack.

"Jay honey, would you like some waffles?" my mom asked me.

"Would I ever!" I answered delighted as she piled them up one by one on a plate with some syrup on the top to finish the delicious breakfast off. After inhaling my breakfast I stepped outside and took a nice big whiff of the crisp, cool air. It was clear that Autumn was finally here, it was strange to me how quickly it can go from weather that you swelter in, to weather that you freeze to death in. I jumped on my bike and raced too school hoping not to be late.

* * *

I was surprised that I arrived early, but not as early as Zane, nobody beats him, especially after his first detention which was truly devastating for the platinum blonde haired freshman. I took my seat near the window and watched the other students arrive. Each of my friends took their seats, right as the bell rang Kai stepped into the room.

"Kai." Mr. Wu said calmly.

"Yes Mr. Wu?" Kai asked out of breath wondering if he was going to get another detention for being late.

"For once you are on time, please take your seat." he told the spiky haired boy as Kai let out a sigh of relief before sitting down.

Our homeroom teacher took attendance quickly before standing up to deliver important news. "As you know it is finally fall,and do you know what that means?" he asked the class. Nobody raised their hands, not even the sophomores, juniors, and seniors who knew.

The man stroked his beard before letting out a long sigh. "Homecoming is in two weeks. You may run for homecoming king or queen!" he informed the class. I watched as Nya smiled with brightness at whatever else Mr. Wu was saying, all I heard was Charlie brown's teacher after watching her beautiful face light up like that. A dreamy smile crept up my face as a sigh escaped my lips. I guessed that she was probably running for homecoming queen! Which meant that I would run for homecoming king!

As my friends and I excited the room I made an announcement,"Guys, I'm running for homecoming king!" but I was surprised to hear laughter instead of words that should be encouraging me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Dude, were you even listening? Mr. Wu said it himself, a freshman can't run for homecoming king or queen." Kai chuckled.

I blushed, I must have missed that part because I was too busy staring at Nya.

My thoughts were interrupted by Zane as he cut them off,"However, you can run for homecoming prince, in fact Nya is running for princess!" he told his friend.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief before taking off down the hall noticing what time it was, I was going to be late for math class! I rushed into the room, but I didn't pay attention to what the lesson was or what the teacher was saying, I only thought about the image of me and Nya as homecoming prince and princess. Apparently, my pencil was thinking the same thing as I sketched my crush and I winning the titles.

* * *

It had been a week and many people were running for homecoming king and queen, but only a few people not including Nya and I were after the prince and princess title. We were at Kai and Nya's house trying to make posters to boost our image and help our campaigns. Nya was working on a poster with Cole and Lloyd while I stuck with Zane and Kai. 'Kai, why aren't you helping Nya?" I asked him.

"Ha, and ruin my style! I'm trying to make a new image for myself, so people in this stupid town won't think that I'm just some orphan boy who finally got parents! Besides, I help my sister all the time anyway."

"Kai, that's not your label." Zane told him.

"Ya," I began,"It's actually the spiky haired dude with a temper!" Everybody got a good laugh out of what I said. After about twenty minutes I finally finished designing one of my posters, I held it up for everyone to see. I had a funny slogan in my opinion on my poster it said,'Nobody is perfect, I am Nobody, therefore I am perfect! Vote Jay Walker for homecoming prince!' My flier looked awesome in a neon blue hue which highlighted my letters in dark blue that looked like lightning bolts, I don't know why, I just adore lightning. That gave me an idea, I began to make a list of slogans. First I wrote down my first poster's slogan then I wrote another one,'Got Jay? He will strike this school like lightning!' This was going well, I looked up from my work to see Zane and Kai with their mouths dropped down to the floor. However, I did the same when I saw Nya's poster.

It was covered in glitter, head to toe, well if it had a head or toes. The glitter shimmered and shined, it varied of many different colors making it appear somewhat like a rainbow! The light blue glitter made up words that said,'Never fear, Princess Nya is here! Vote Nya for homecoming princess!'

"Wow," I uttered.

"It's" Kai began.

"Just," Zane continued

"So, so..." I dragged on shocked

"Girly." Kai expressed his opinion.

"Interesting." Zane told Nya politely.

"So... So GREAT!" I yelled. The poster she made was basically her on a piece of paper.

* * *

As we walked around hanging up posters during free period we saw a group of football jocks walking around showing off the fact that they had victory against the Tigers at last night's game. You could practically see their ego's growing by the second! Pythor, Acidicus, Fangtom, Skales, and Skalidor along with a bunch of their teammates were holding their MVP on their shoulders. He had spiky blonde hair with the tips died blue to match his eyes. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a silver under armor symbol on it. He was also wearing skinny jeans with blue Jordans.

"You heard it here first!" Skalidor announced.

"The one and only!" another football player added.

"Nobody is as great as him, the one, the only, Chandler Collins!" Pythor announced to anybody within the sound of his voice.

"Ya! MVP!" an awkward sounding voice called from the other side of the hallway. The sound came out of the mouth of none other than Darreth. Once they were in the middle of the main hallway they set him down and threw his jersey that has DRAGONS #34 on it over his sweatshirt. Once they set Chandler down, he went over to Darreth and gave him a wedgie he won't forget for a long time... probably because he would probably not get his pair of underwear off of his head for that long.

"Final point of the game!" Acidicus yelled.

Their outburst distracted us for about ten minutes, it was like an unscheduled pep rally. I finally finished posting my poster that said,'Free Drinks, ON ME! Vote Jay Walker for homecoming prince!' over the bubbler, trying to ignore everybody who was so excited over the MPV.

"Ewww gross guys! People are trying to walk!" Kai yelled to Chandler and Jessica, yet another girl from my past making out in the middle of the hallway. My head hurt from the flashback. This was supposed to be the year of Jay! Not year of painful flashbacks!

I frowned as the bell rang, well time for history! I blitzed down the hallway hoping I wouldn't be late for Mr. Wu's class.

* * *

I made it just in time, sitting in my seat I waited for Mr. Wu to stop looking at his computer.

"Okay my students, for this lesson we will be doing an activity, however this for this activity I will require some assistance, so I asked Mr. Garmadon to help me out with today's lesson." he explained letting Lloyd's father enter the room. Lloyd shrunk in his seat and looked around before sighing in relief and leaning back in his seat. I could tell that he only told us that Mr. Garmadon was his father, and we also knew he wanted to keep it that way.

"Students," Lloyd's father began,"Today you will go through a simulation. This may be an old lesson, but we are reviewing it. You might have noticed the papers all over the room." He motioned to the many small papers taped to the walls, computers, books found on the bookshelf and even just lying on the floor.

"These papers will either be labeled 'Q' or 'A' for question or answer." Mr. Wu told us. "You will each work in teams of six or less to answer these questions with exact words that you find on the 'answer' piece of paper that corresponds with the 'question paper somewhere in the room." Mr. Wu smiled.

Mr. Garmadon continued speaking,"This will simulate early humans hunting and gathering. The team or teams with the most questions answered wins!" After he finished speaking Zane raised his hand,"Yes Zane?" Lloyd's father asked.

"What would happen if we failed to accomplish the task?" he asked.

"Well, you along with the rest of your team, otherwise known as your civilization will fail and die of hunger and thirst." he answered strictly.

"Okay..." Zane answered quietly. Okay, so now that the rules and conditions are clear go and make your teams!" My friends and I formed a team of six, we thought that the highest possible number of players would be unstoppable! Too bad that my friends and I were wrong.

"Really, Kai, the question started as,'The pilgrims came to the new world on the...' and your answer that you found was...?" Cole asked annoyed.

"For the last time, I'm telling you it was the Titanic!" Kai answered. "I know the Titanic was a ship, and I found it on a piece of paper! Therefore it is correct!" Kai explained his strange knowledge as Nya, and I face-palmed, Lloyd just slowly shook his head, Zane looked puzzled while Cole rolled his eyes and was a combination of all four of us.

"Kai, I don't think that's the right answer." Lloyd said just as annoyed as Cole.

"Well it's not my fault!" Kai yelled,"Mr. Wu chose events from all over history! Seriously, it went from the fall of Rome to World War 2!" he raged on and on. He kept on talking about his nonsense until he noticed a certain group sitting across the room with smug looks on their faces. "What are they so happy about, I don't think they got up once during this entire period!" Kai finished his rant referring to Pythor and his gang of football players who stole their song and nearly got Jay expelled!

"I don't know what's wrong with them, maybe all of the hits they take in football finally gave them brain damage!" Nya agreed with her brother.

"Hopefully." I snorted.

Right as we wrote down our twelfth answer a timer rang as our homeroom teacher called,"Time's up! Pencils down!" At the sound of his voice we dropped our pencils, hoping that we answered enough questions. "How many questions and answers does your group have?" he asked the room. A roar of voices erupted out of nowhere. "Please one at a time!" he yelled silencing the class. He pointed to each group and they answered with honesty, not because they were truthful, but because Mr. Garmadon was checking each team's paper. They didn't want to know what would happen if he found out that they lied to him, I don't judge though, Lloyd's Father is intimidating!

We heard the voices of the team speaker as Mr. Wu pointed to them.

"Ten!"

"Six!"

"Nine!"

"Eleven"

"Twelve!" I said proudly, letting Lloyd's dad check our paper. We thought everything was going our way until...

"Twenty-Five!" Skales' snarky tone of voice interrupted my proud thoughts turning them into thoughts of shame. Zane felt like there was something suspicious going on as he looked at our paper. He read the instructions,'Answer the fifteen questions hidden around the room!' Zane knew they had to be incorrect,"Mr. Wu, there are only fifteen questions, so twenty-five should be impossible." he explained his thoughts to his teacher.

"Looks like their answer is correct to me." Mr. Garmadon said looking at their apparently 'valid' paper.

"But..." Lloyd began.

"It is fair because we gave them the questions and answers along with extra ones, so all they had to do was copy them down." Mr. Wu admitted.

"What!" the entire class other than the winning group yelled.

"Relax, the extra questions and answers we gave them represents farming and domesticating animals." Mr. Garmadon explained.

"But how!?" Kai asked.

"Because the answers we gave them represented seeds, they wrote them down or 'planted them', resulting in 'crops'. Also the extra questions were a bonus, just like the animals that they domesticated back then. They had more questions than necessary, so they theoretically had 'A Surplus of food."Mr. Wu explained his madness. "Also because their group technically had the most answers they won!"

"They didn't win just anything, they won homework passes for one week!" Mr. Garmadon added onto the 'fun' like a game show host, the group smirked.

Mr. Wu was about to hand the passes to them when he paused for a moment,"Once in the ancient land of Ninjago, there lived six different small ancient civilizations! They all hunted and gathered except for one, this one special civilization learned how to farm and domesticate animals, resulting in having a surplus, or more than enough food for them to eat." The group had a smile on their face. "They would most likely thrive for centuries, but they had a choice."

"We do?" Pythor asked amused.

"Yes you do!" Mr. Wu told the intrigued group. "You can either share this knowledge with the other civilizations, or you can keep it to yourself and use it to your advantage." The group looked puzzled,"You can take these one week lasting homework passes, or you can give everyone in the class as well as yourselves a one assignment homework pass."

"Duh, it's obvious, we choose to keep the one-week ones! These losers can starve to death!"Pythor yelled feeling like it was a no-brainer.

"Alright then," Mr. Wu said handing each member of his 'civilization' a one-week homework pass,"Mr. Garmadon, would you care to finish up our story?"

"Of course I would!" he answered with a smile on his face,"Because the civilization chose to keep this information to themselves, the other five civilizations grew jealous and declared war on the civilization with the farms and domesticated animals! The five of them grouped together full of envy. Together, they crushed and killed the civilization before it could thrive! The five civilizations that made up the army stole the knowledge for themselves and became one huge and thriving civilization with their enemies dead! The first group that discovered it could've survived if they only shared. They took what they had for granted until they lost it, THE END!" he finished.

The room was silent, absolutely silent. Then out of nowhere a huge tsunami of laughter flooded over the now embarrassed quintet of football players. "That was awesome!" Lloyd yelled, sometimes he really loved his dad!

Pythor shrunk down,"We still get to keep the homework passes, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Mr. Wu said,"But I don't see how you would have any use for them now that you're DEAD!" This resulted in yet another outburst of laughter throughout the class.

"Best History class ever!" Kai laughed. We all laughed as well in agreement of his statement.

* * *

"Vote for Nya!" the black haired girl said handing out lollipops with her usual slogan taped onto the sticks of the candy's. As she handed out her last candy, I took a deep breath before approaching her this is the year of Jay, I can do this! I was about to say something, but Nya looked upset. "Nya is something wrong?" he asked.

"Jay, it's just that I have a chance at becoming homecoming..."

"Hey that rhymed!" I pointed out, interrupting her causing Nya to frown even more. I gulped before saying,"Continue."

"I might become homecoming princess, but what is a homecoming princess, without a date!?" she said upset.

"You know, that's ironic because..." I was about to finish my sentence when I noticed how emotionally unstable she was. I couldn't make her cry and feel confused. "Nya, You don't need a date for homecoming, just go with some friends, be yourself, and remember, you are an awesome you!"

"Thanks Jay, you're a good friend!" she shouted, I was pretty sure that Mars could hear her.

I just stood there frozen as she walked off to get more lollipops. "Ooooohhhhhhhh... FRIENDZONED!" Darreth yelled as he passed by, things at that point could not get worse.

That was until the principle Mr. Masuta walked by and said,"I am sorry for your loss." I then died of embarrassment in the middle of the hallway, why are girls so complicated!?

* * *

**(Nya's POV)**

Three nights before homecoming, and where am I... I am in the mall trying to find a dress with my brother who I dragged along.

"Nya, why do you have to buy a new dress, this isn't prom! I also don't see why you brought me along, all of these look the same to me."

"Kai," I answered my annoyed brother,"I am buying a new dress because I don't really have any good formal dresses at home and...Ooohhh, what do you think of this blue one, too poofy? Or this red one, too red?" I asked for my brother's opinion.

"Nya, here is what I see, dresses, dresses, dresses, and more dresses! There is no difference to me!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes, this was going to take a long time if he didn't stop distracting me. Eventually I found a brilliant light blue dress, my favorite color. I exited the changing room to show my brother. "What do you think?" I said giving a little twirl.

"It's a dress, can we leave?" Kai begged.

"Fine!" I said before buying the dress at the counter.

"Wait!" Kai yelled,"You have a debit card?"

"Of course I do!" I answered. "Mom and dad don't trust you enough yet to give you one."

"Whatever!" he rolled his eyes as we exited the mall finally going home.

* * *

**(Jay's POV)**

Cole and Zane were sitting on my bed watching mismatched clothes fly by their heads. "Oh what to wear what to wear!" I mused without any other thoughts in my head. I needed to be perfect for my big night. I couldn't find anything formal enough, I let out a cry of despair.

"Dude, relax." Cole said rolling his eyes.

I looked at him like he had eight heads, tentacles and a Justin Bieber shirt on! "Relax... you meAN TO TELL ME THAT I SHOULD **RELAX!?**"

"Yeeees..." he trailed off,"I don't see what you're freaking out over."

"So you're telling me you have always had a suit to wear."

"Yes." he answered. "as a dancer I am required to have one."

I pondered for a moment,"Can I borrow one?"

* * *

A roar from the crowd exploded in my ears as Chandler Collins, the school's new MVP scored yet another touchdown. We were at the homecoming game with the alumni sitting in seats as if they were normal students cheering for their team. It was a home game, and it was beginning to hurt to cheer at our worst enemies, but peer pressure pushed us to do so.

When the game ended the dragons won again thanks to their most valuable player. In fact when Vice Principle Overlord came out to speak he gave kudos to him in his raspy voice."Okay, moving on... he said,"Now about tomorrow's dance you must follow the dress code, no..." We listened to him ramble on for about twenty minutes before he allowed us to leave. Right as we were about to exit the premises, Cole stood up and looked strong and tall as he yelled at the top of his lungs,"YES DRILL SERGEANT!" I could tell that people were going to be calling him that for a long time judging by the laughter that came from everyone, in fact there was so much laughter that he couldn't tell who said it!

After the game we retreated to Lloyd's basement where we began to practice our musical skills for the dance. We only had to perform one song before the DJ took over the music.

Finally after practicing a song five times without mistake we all went home and called it a night.

* * *

I could practically smell victory as we entered the gym where the dance was taking place. There was food, drinks and instruments where I was. We were about to head onstage to start off the homecoming dance. Cole got onstage and took his place as the lead singer and we all got on our instruments and began to play an awesome beat, which kinda matched the song itself as we started the pre-chorus,"A-W-E-S-O-M-E, A-W-E-S-O-M-E, A-W-E-S-O-M-E, A-W-E-S-O-M-E woah, yeah, totally awesome!..." We sang a song who's name matched the words that began it before letting the DJ take over.

Then, finally after two hours of dancing it was finally time for them to crown the homecoming royalty. Mr. Masuta approached the microphone,"Attention students... The winner of homecoming king is..." I didn't really pay attention to who the king and queen were, I just payed attention to who was the prince and princess. "And the winner of homecoming princess is..." The principle was going to be charged for murder if he didn't tell us soon, because the suspense was killing me! "NYA SMITH!"

"Yes!" I yelled,"Congratulations Nya!"

"Thanks Jay!" she said running up onstage to claim her crown next to the king and queen. She looked like a true princess receiving her crown to match her sky blue dress and heels.

"Now for the homecoming prince, the homecoming prince will be... CHANDLER COLLINS!" I was shocked, I guess I was so busy worrying about me I forgot to check on who else was running, and that person was Chandler, one of the most popular people in the school. "Now if they please, they may have a dance with each other."

Nya looked a little awkward onstage as the king and queen took each other's hands and shared a dance. "Would you like to dance?" Nya was astonished when he asked her.

"O-okay." she answered blushing taking his hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor. By now I was burning with jealousy, she was dancing out there with that jerk! After their dance ended I could hear Chandler ask Nya a question that made my blood boil.

"Will you fulfill the pleasure of going out with me?"

"Yes!" she said, but I thought she was caught up in the moment.

After his dance with Nya he went to talk to his friends,"Dude's I scored!" he received many high fives from his group.

"What if your girlfriend finds out man?" Fangtom asked. It was then that I got suspicious, so I hooked up a nearby microphone to where he and his friends were talking.

"It's not like Jessica is gonna find out that I'm cheating on her with Nya, she's dumber than an erasable marker!" he didn't notice everybody could hear him until he finished his sentence.

"WHAT!?" a voice came from across the gym a path cleared for Jessica to walk through and smack him in the face. "Maybe you should date an erasable marker, because you're not dating me anymore!" she turned around and walked out of the gym.

Nya walked up to him,"I made a mistake." she spat at the homecoming prince before spilling orange soda all over his blonde hair. The fifteen year old was at a loss for words as he simply let out a squeak that only dogs should hear then ran away as fast as he could.

Our group got back together after Nya basically ruined his social life,"Looks like I got caught up in the moment." Nya admitted. I mentally patted myself on the back at her words.

"Looks like he took what he had for granted until he lost it!" Cole said.

"Wait a minute, that's just like the lesson in history class with Mr. Wu and Garmadon!"

"Maybe there is some meaning behind their words." Kai mused. We all shared a good laugh before dancing whatever was left of the night away! I might not have won, but I still considered myself a winner!

* * *

**So, I have a lot to say...**

**First off, I am so, so sorry for the long update, I blame video games and other fanfiction authors.**

**I also made some references in this chapter, I referenced The Middle's Year of Sue! with the Year of Jay! part, and I also referenced Forest Gump.**

**Chandler Collins belongs to Peytonholloway11, but no I am not accepting OC's. I might ask for a background OC every once and a while however, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**And yes... I'm from Boston, we call water fountains bubbler's.**

**In case you didn't know, a Bugatti Veyron is like the most expensive car out there.**

**By the way, Masuta is supposed to be the first spinjitzu master, I mean what did you want me to say, Principle First Spinjitzu Master?**

**BTW alumni are graduated students that return for homecoming.**

**Question Time!:**

**-Did could see the lesson taught in this chapter? What was it?**

**-Have you ever wanted to do to somebody what Nya did to Chandler?**

**-Favorite part of chapter?**

**-Have you ever run for anything? If so, did you win!?**

**-Who knows what song by The Fold I had them sing?**

**-Who caught the Forest Gump reference? What was it?**

**-Have you ever been, *Ahem* FRIENDZONED!?**

**You have no idea how much research I had to do for this chapter! I'm only in eighth grade, but I'm trying my best to write this high school story! Please don't say that's not how high school works, I try to be as accurate as I can, my older brother only tells me so much!**

**I would appreciate a review, and thank you for reading! More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	5. Riddles and Restaurants

**Look, I actually have an excuse for not updating this time! I am working on an extremely hard Spanish project. Also I was just lazy. Also, these take a long time to write. I will update at least once a week, and at most once every other day! Also, Billy Jane, Ironic because Drill Sergeant was the referece to Forest Gump, but I do play Skylanders! Thank you Peytonholloway11, Guest, Billy Jane, A wild Fangirl Appears, Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago, and WhiteTiger624 for your reviews! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Kai casually walked down the halls of Ninjago High School. He laughed at how easy his enemies on his game were to kill! He could play on his phone for the rest of his life if he wanted to! As he walked he accidentally kicked a ladder over, causing a man on top of the ladder to fall on his face, ripping down the banner that he was working on. He didn't even notice the damage as he casually slid down the hallway smoothly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he entered the room he was heading to.

"Mr. Smith, you're late." Mr. Garmadon said strictly.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kai asked pausing his game to look at his teacher.

"We will discuss after class, just take your seat." The english teacher rolled his eyes.

"Ok." Kai said, feeling like the most worthy freshman in the world, sitting down in his seat.

"Alright," Mr. Garmadon began,"Today, we will be discussing..." he was cut off by many electronic noises. Kai was still playing his video game, Pythor and his crew were talking through texts, very obnoxiously, Cole's former band were trying to beat each other's high scores, Nya was reading her online book, which made an annoying page flipping sound effect every time she finished a page, Jay was designing some blue prints, Zane was playing with his falcon, Cole was listening to some rock music that was blasting from his ear-buds, even Lloyd was messing around on his tablet. "STUDENTS!" Garmadon boomed,"You are too distracted by your devices, please turn them in."

Each of the students reluctantly dropped their device in the bucket that the english teacher was holding. Lloyd looked extremely ashamed as he carefully put his tablet in the bucket. After the very long class was over, the bell rang but nobody left.

"Mr. Garmadon, can we have our things back?" Jay asked.

"No." he answered. The class erupted in complaits, and 'why nots?' and 'come ons.'

"I don't think a single one of you were paying attention! So you may get your devices back when you answer this simple riddle," Garmadon challenged.

_"What does man love more than life_  
_Fear more than death or mortal strife_  
_What the poor have, the rich require,_  
_and what contented men desire,_  
_What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves_  
_And all men carry to their graves?"_

He smirked before continuing,"Also, just to make it a little bit more interesting... Mr. Wu and I were going to hold a contest, and I think that this would be a nice motivation for you all to get your things back. So whoever first answers the riddle correctly, will also receive tickets to enter the new restaurant, 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!'

"Wait, you mean the 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!?" Lloyd asked, "The one that has a waiting list so long that you need tickets to get in!?"

"Yes, originally we were going to do a jellybean in the jar competition, but I think that this is more interesting." Mr. Garmadon chuckled. "You can give your guesses to either me or Mr. Wu." The room was silent,"Well, what are you waiting for? My next class has been waiting outside to get in for at least ten minutes, you're late for your next class."

The whole entire room rushed out so they could make it to class in time so they wouldn't get a detention. Kai was relieved that Mr. Garmadon was so busy talking about his competition that he forgot Kai was late.

"Oh, and by the way Mr. Smith, DETENTION!" he yelled popping his head into the hallway and back into the classroom.

"Well, I tried." Kai said as he rushed to his next class with Cole.

* * *

After school, the friends met at Candy Mania, it was Lloyd's favorite place to hang out. "So Lloyd, what do ya want to eat?" Jay asked,"On us!"

"Uummmm, an ice cream sundae, and... thanks?" Lloyd asked confused, he usually was the one who was asked to pay for what everybody else wanted because he was the one in the group that always had the money.

"Here ya go Lloyd!" Kai yelled, placing a huge sundae in front of him! It was made up of mint chocolate chip, vanilla, chocolate, and peanut butter cup ice cream scoops, there were at least three scoops of each flavor, there was caramel and chocolate syrup all over it! There were also gummy's, mini chocolate cubes, not to mention the sprinkles that varied of multiple colors, the sundae stood at least six feet tall!

"Why did you give me a giant cavity?" Lloyd asked, even though his weakness was his sweet tooth.

However, he ate it awkwardly while his friends just looked at him. Later, he and his friends went to band practice at Jay's place.

"What do ya say guys, Weekend Whip?" Cole asked, setting up his stuff. Lloyd was about to grab his guitar when Cole stopped him,"Why don't you sit this one out and relax? You already know it anyways." Cole said.

"But... well, so do you..." Lloyd defended.

"But you've got it perfect kid! In fact, just sit the whole practice out and enjoy some watermelon!" Cole reassured giving his friend a plate of watermelon. Lloyd rolled his eyes and watched as his friends began to practice.

After practice was finally over, Jay spoke up,"I feel like playing video games, don't you... I vote Lloyd's place, whoever agrees say 'I'!" Kai announced. Everybody else echoed "I" as they dragged me back to my house.

Once they got there they gave Lloyd the 'good' bean bag chair and gave him the player one remote. "What's going on around here!?" he was really confused. Right as the blonde haired boy talked, the whole group got into a football huddle!? Lloyd heard lots of unintelligible whispers and sat there for another five minutes, they looked back at him may times, and finally, they all got into a single file, shoulder to shoulder line in front of me. "This should be interesting." I mumbled to myself as I waited for somebody to speak.

"As you know Lloyd, in English class, a teacher known as Mr. Garmadon took some of our favorite devices." Zane began.

"These items have great sentimental value to us..." Nya continued.

"We are also aware that this Mr. Garmadon is your father, this person also lives with you." Kai sounded professional.

"Just cut to the chase." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, we basically want you to sneak into your father's office where we think he would most likely keep our devices. We need you to search the place, retrieve our cherished items, and make sure you don't get caught, okay?" Cole said like what they wanted Lloyd to do was a normal thing.

"WHAT!?" the short boy yelled.

"Will you do it?" Jay asked.

Lloyd thought for a second..."Yes, I will." The friends jumped up and down with joy,"Only if you come with me..." right as he finished speaking, they froze mid-jump and fell to the ground.

"WHY!"

"Because if I happen to go down, you're going down with me." Lloyd threatened. The group let out a sigh before finally having everybody nod in agreement. "Alright then, let's go!" Lloyd yelled, now what his friends were doing made sense, they were kissing up to him so he would do the job for him. Too bad all of their 'hard work' was for nothing. He led them up the stairs and into the kitchen.

He peeked down a hallway, the effect of his action however was a pile of heads peeking around the corner like in the cartoons. Lloyd simply walked to the room while his friends had their back's to the wall, they were treating these simple actions as if they were a part of a spy mission that would kill them if they failed. Lloyd was about to open the door to his fathers office when,"Wait!" Lloyd looked at Kai who carefully stepped up next to him,"What if there are laser beams to protect this place!?" Lloyd face-palmed as Kai attempted to find lasers that didn't exist.

"Kai, I'm pretty sure it's safe." Lloyd said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry buddy," Kai began walking towards the door, "You can never be too safe." he finished as he opened the door. The group entered and began looking in crazy places like the waste-basket, and his mini-fridge. "Guys, why don't we check his desk? That's where he keeps thing that he doesn't want to lose." He explained, and before he knew it the desk was surrounded. They searched everywhere, until Lloyd found a small piece of paper. He read at what it said,

_"Dear Lloyd, or Kai, or Zane, Nya, Cole, or Jay,_

_You will not find your devices here, I left them at work knowing you would look for them, so..._

_Nice try! If you want your devices back you need to solve the riddle, and remember about 'Nuestra Comida es Buena' let it motivate you._

_-Dad/Mr. Garmadon"_

"Crap!" Kai cursed as he kicked the trash can. "Come on, let's get out of here." He tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge! "Dude, your dad's security system must have locked us in, we're doomed!" he cried.

Lloyd rolled his eyes before pushing the door open,"It's push, not pull." He said in a monotone/annoyed voice.

* * *

The next day at school they all sat in the library during free period,"What was that stupid riddle again?" Kai asked annoyed.

Zane wrote it down on a piece of paper as he recited it.

_"What does man love more than life_  
_Fear more than death or mortal strife_  
_What the poor have, the rich require,_  
_and what contented men desire,_  
_What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves_  
_And all men carry to their graves?"_

"I don't get it..." Kai angrily growled.

"Well, let's break it down!" Jay offered looking at each line.

_"What does man love more than life?"_ Jay read.

"Oh I know, his cell phone!" Kai said, sure of his answer.

"Ok, _Fear more than death or mortal strife."_

"Ummmm... losing the level on candy smash?" Kai guessed.

_"What the poor have, the rich require,"_

"I... ummm, this makes no sense! Move on." he demanded.

_"A_nd what contented men desire,"__

"I'm telling you, it's a cell phone!"

__"What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves"__

"Definitely an electronic device."

_"_And all men carry to their graves?"__

"They wish it was their cell phones!" he yelled.

Jay rolled his eyes, Kai, I don't think that's right, I think you just miss your phone."

"No I don't" he yelled, drawing something.

"What are you sketching?" Cole asked.

"Shhh, I'm about to beat my high score!" Kai yelled, erasing old numbers in the box that he drew above his 'game', and replaced them with numbers of higher value.

"Kai, you miss your phone." Nya dismissed as she got up and left the library, Jay following her.

* * *

Three days had passed, and Kai had stayed home 'sick' from school, even Nya hadn't seen him much and she lived with him! Eventually, his friends decided to approach him after school.

"KAI, OPEN UP!" Jay ordered, expecting a fight.

"Ok." a shy, timid voice answered opening the door. The boys were shocked to see KAi without hair gel, leaving his hair flat. His clothes were filthy, he obviously hadn't changed since the day he first stayed home from school. He looked like a hot mess.

"KAI!?" they yelled.

"Welcome friends." he said quietly as he let them enter his extremely messy room. "I have recently discovered how to survive without a phone!?" he said with an eye twitch.

"How?" Cole was the only one brave enough to ask.

"It's simple really, I have been living without technology or technological advancements for THREE DAY'S!" he chuckled insanely,"No showers, no television, no internet, and no video games! Just candles and books!" he said with another eye twitch. "Wanna see what I have been reading!?"

"Sure?" a terrified Zane answered just above a whisper.

"This book is so very interesting!" he yelled holding up a book.

Nya looked at the book,"Kai that's a history textbook."

"I know, I am almost finished, but I'm stuck on this stupid part!" Kai yelled.

"How can you get stuck while reading a book?" Lloyd asked.

"Like this! I just can't stop reading this one part! It's just so good! Ready for this!?"

His friends nodded, ready for whatever their 'friend?' threw at them. _"Chapter One!"_ It's genius!" he yelled, breaking into a creepy cackle. The group slowly backed away, and gathered into yet another football huddle. Once they were finished Nya turned around and talked to Cole.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Nya asked in a whisper.

"I'll never be more ready." Cole whispered back, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you positive you're gonna be able to?"

"Yup."

"I like to whisper too." Kai interrupted, whispering himself. Nya and Cole jumped back as the girl led her brother towards her.

"Hi Kai..."

"Hello Nya!"

Right as he was in position,"NOW COLE!" Nya yelled. Before Kai knew what was happening, Cole tackled the crazed boy and held him down. "This isn't you!" Nya lectured.

"Ya man, even the author doesn't know what's going on because of you." Jay added.

"Kai, wake up!" Cole yelled, slapping him multiple times, he kept up the assault until...

"OUCH DUDE, WHAT THE UNDERWORLD!?" Kai yelled, pushing Cole off of him, and standing up. When he saw his reflection in the mirror hidden in the corner of his room, he gasped and slowly backed away,"What have I become!?"

"Ya dude, what did you become?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I guess that without a phone I convinced myself that I had nothing, and I believed it! I made it so I really did have nothing!" He shook his head quickly,"Man, I went crazy!"

"Not just crazy, insane." Zane corrected him with his own opinion.

"You guys are right, I don't have nothing!" Kai said,"Now I'm gonna take a quick shower and fix my hair... see ya in five minutes!"

"I don't get it, you boys and not taking your time in the shower, how is it possible?" Nya asked.

"We don't know, why does it take you so freakishly long to take a shower, hmmm?" Lloyd smirked.

They waited three minutes, and Kai came out,"Really!?"Nya yelled annoyed.

"Guys, I got it! I had a revelation in the shower!" Kai yelled.

"Well, what's the answer!?" Jay asked. Kai told the group the answer and it astonished the group.

"Wow!"

"Why didn't I think of that!"

"You got it!"

"It's so simple, yet so complicated!"

"We'll put the answer in an envelope and hand it in to Lloyd's dad tomorrow at school!" Kai said taking charge.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning Kai was awake and ready for school, and to get his phone back! Once they got to school, Kai held the envelope labeled,'Riddle Answer' in his hand They had English first, thank goodness! They passed by Pythor and his group as well as Cole's former band who didn't fail to notice the envelope in Kai's grip.

After homeroom, the envelope was snatched from Kai's hand! "Haha! Hey dingus, you forgot your envelope!" Skales yelled holding up Kai's ticket to technology!

"Give it back Skales, we're going to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!" Kai yelled.

"Good luck getting it!" the football player retorted, he held it up triumphantly at the top of the staircase, that moment lasted about five seconds until Max snatched it!

"MAX!?" Cole yelled,"You're giving it back to us? After all we've done to you?"

Max chuckled,"Cole, I know you're a few fries short of a Smile Meal, but you think we're helping you!? Don't make me laugh!"

"Technically you already did." Jay said, referring to when he chuckled.

Max rolled his eyes,"My friends and I are going to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!" he announced Cameron and henry appearing behind him, Cole loathed his former band with a passion.

"Oh no you don't!" Skalidor yelled, grabbing it as he rode by on his skateboard, but the trio chased after him!

"Skalidor, pass!" Pythor yelled as Skalidor allowed the envelope to slip out of his hand and float to the floor. However, it was pure misfortune that Lloyd pushed the bully out of the way and took it himself.

The fight over the envelope continued. It went from the ninja, to the Snazzy Blacksmith's otherwise known as Cole's former band, to the Serpentine, then Back to the Ninja again! Fangtom tried to pass it to Pythor, but Cameron took it in a nick of time. Acisicus pushed Cameron down, causing him to drop the envelope, but Kai had it back in his hands before the bully could pick it up!

"Come on!" Kai yelled, tired of the fight, they had to make it to Lloyd's dad.

As they entered the classroom, Garmadon spoke up,"Mr. and Ms. Smith, Mr. Julien, Walker, Broo-"

"We answered the riddle." Kai interrupted him.

"Oh really?" he asked picking up the envelope that Kai handed him. He read it over,"This answer is CORRECT!" he announced, picking up the paper that was inside of the envelope and reading through it.

_"What does man love more than life_  
_Fear more than death or mortal strife_  
_What the poor have, the rich require,_  
_and what contented men desire,_  
_What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves_  
_And all men carry to their graves?"_

He paused,"Students, the answer is...

Nothing." as he finished speaking, the two other groups rushed in. "Zane, you have..."

"Actually, Kai answered the riddle." Nya referred to her brother.

"Kai? Well, I am impressed. Kai, you have won six tickets to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena!' Kai and his friends were bursting with joy!

* * *

Later that night, the friends were allowed to skip to the front of the line to 'Nuestra Comida es Buena' because of their tickets.

"ID please."the bouncer said.

"Here is my ID." Kai said proudly.

The man looked it over, and a frown grew on his face. "Sorry, children under eighteen cannot enter without an adult." he said in a monotone voice.

Kai's eye twitched, he thought he was going crazy again. "That's precisely why I'm here." a voice interrupted the man at the door, it was Mr. Garmadon!

"Dad." Lloyd sighed with relief. Turns out he had an extra ticket so he could enter as well. After they were let in, they sat at a table for seven and talked all throughout the night.

"So, why were you late to my class?" Mr. Garmadon asked. Kai explained the story of what happened to him. A puzzled look appeared on his face,"Why didn't you just tell me the answer in person?" he asked. The group looked at each other.

"We don't know!" Jay exclaimed astonished.

"Or better yet, just give your answer to Mr. Wu!" Garmadon continued, The whole entire group face-palmed, they were idiots! Even Nya hadn't thought of it! However, the sweet, sweet aroma of their food arriving drove them out of their thoughts.

"Let's do this!" Kai yelled, everybody took a bite of their food at the same time.

Zane had a perplexed look on his face, Jay made a run for the bathroom, Nya gagged, Cole spit it out in his napkin, Lloyd tried to get every particle of the food off of his tongue, and Kai washed his mouth out with soap. When Kai and Jay returned the whole group yelled at the same time,"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

* * *

**Alright, question time!**

**What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Have you ever had a mental breakdown like Kai?**

**Who caught the fourth wall break, anybody?**

**Who caught the 'Elf' reference, what was it?**

**Who spent the entire chapter trying to figure out the riddle?**

**Fun fact, Nuestra Comida es Buena translates to Our food is good in spanish.**

**Fun Fact#2, Snazzy Blacksmith's is the name of Cole's old band.**

**Fun Fact#3, I spelled Kai's name KAi almost everytime while writing this chapter, I did my best to edit it out!**

**Check out my bio please, there is important info about my stories is you are wondering about them. I hope you enjoyed and I would appreciate a review, **

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	6. Halloween

**Happy Halloween! This is a scary special chapter, so be prepared to be scared! Also, Billy Jane... my favorite Skylander is Bash! he's awesome, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

Finally, the moment they had been waiting for since the leaves began turning their bright, vibrant colors, and the nature had been dying... everything was now dim and cold... just like a certain holiday that everybody at Ninjago High enjoyed.

"YES! Halloween is tomorrow!" Kai yelled with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"I am excited as well, I have a wonderful costume that I am sure you will all enjoy." Zane added.

"I am ready for Halloween! You should see the way my dad decorated our house! It's amazing!" Cole bragged to his friends.

"You think that your house is decorated!? You should see my house! My dad really goes out of his way to decorate for Halloween, it's his favorite holiday!" Lloyd challenged.

"Whatever." Cole scoffed with a roll of his eyes,"Jay, what are you doing?"

"I'm not really doing anything." Jay replied. Everybody's mouth was agape, out everyone to not do Halloween... it was Jay!? They couldn't believe it!

"Jay, at least you go trick or treating... right?" Nya asked hopefully.

"No, I'm too old for trick or treating." he replied.

"But Jay... your a teenage five year old! It's the perfect night too! It's on a Friday this year!" Kai tried to reason with him, he didn't want Jay to miss the stuff they were gonna do after their performance at the Halloween dance, all of the pranks they were going to pull, all the parties they were gonna crash, and mostly... all of the candy they were gonna score!

"Jay come on, just go with us!" Cole begged his friend.

"Sorry, I'm not sure that I'll take pleasure in such childish things!" Jay explained, causing the rest of his group to let out a sigh. They all stood there for a moment before the bell rang for the next class, English... "I gotta go, I don't want to be late for Mr. Garmadon's class." Jay said before running off to the classroom. His group sighed before trailing behind him.

Once they got to the classroom they were greeted by a quite annoyed teacher,"You're late." The teacher mused quietly...

"Sorry Mr. Garmadon." Kai apologized sheepishly.

"Forget that... Jay came in without you! Perhaps you should all talk to Misako. I have already sent him there with his distraught look on his face I guessed something was wrong. I will call her and let her know that you are coming, she will let you in after she's finished talking to Jay." He explained before writing them hall passes to go to guidance.

Thy all walked out into the hallway and headed towards the office. Once they arrived, they sat in some chairs positioned in front of the office, Cole and Zane offered to stand up because there were only three seats. They could hear the muffled sounds of Jay and Misako talking back and forth, however... all they could make out were Jay's words at the end of the conversation,"**NOBODY CAN KNOW... Especially my friends**" They all gasped, but quickly tried to look casual as Jay thanked her and walked out of the office, and was greeted by many awkward stares. "W-what?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Zane trailed off as he walked into the office, followed by the rest of the group. Jay shrugged awkwardly and strolled back to class.

The five boys, and girl entered the office,"So mom..." Lloyd started awkwardly,"What's up with Jay?" he asked.

Misako frowned,"I am sorry boys, but I can't help you with this... that is Jay's information that he tends to keep to himself." she explained.

"Please mom? We just want to help him!" Lloyd begged, pulling off his biggest puppy eyes he could conjure up.

Misako sighed,"Fine... it all started a few years ago..." she began.

**Jay's POV **

_I had always loved Halloween! It is my favorite holiday! What could be better than free candy!? I was walking home from school and I was excited. Once I got home, my eyes caught a note hanging up on the fridge so I read it..._

_My mother told me to check on ChaCha immediately! She was sick that morning and I needed to keep her breathing normally, she was wheezing a little bit this morning, but I didn't think it would turn out this bad! ChaCha was my first pet... MY first pet. Not my family's pet... mine. I hurried over to her and checked up on her breathing. ChaCha was a sphynx cat... she was hairless. We got her along with our truck that my dad bought from this lady and fixed up eventually. The lady bred sphynx cats, and she had hundreds! So she let us keep one who didn't really get along well with others._

_I freaked out once I saw that she was breathing through her mouth instead of her nose! Cat's have to breath through their nose because they can't breathe through their mouth while eating! And if it's in between breathing and eating... breathing always wins! She would starve is she didn't eat though! I freaked out and tried to get her a nebulizer, I found the machine... but I couldn't find the mask so I just kinda shoved it in her face so she was forced to breathe it._

_ChaCha was my only friend back then... she was always there for me. I stayed by her side all Halloween night... and I missed trick or treating. I tried so hard to keep her breathing... but no matter how many nebulizers I gave her, she just could only breathe through her mouth! I did my best to keep her alive... then, my mother came home from work, she had an important job back then... it was before we started getting a lot of money from the junkyard business. I told her what was happening and we rushed her to a cat hospital._

_...It was much worse than they originally thought. She had hypertrophic cardiomyopathy... the disease caused cat's to drown in their own bodily fluids, it was known to kill the breed. That night... I had to say goodbye to the one and only friend I ever had... That's why I don't like Halloween._

**Normal POV**

"Oh my..." Nya gasped,"That's awful!"

"Don't speak a word to Jay about it... okay?" she asked.

"We promise." everybody said together in harmony.

* * *

"Jay! Open up!" Kai demanded as he knocked on Jay's door, he was wearing a Darth Vader costume from Star Wars. Jay didn't go to school the next day after he talked to Misako, he missed carving pumpkin's at Cole's house and the scary house contest.

"Go away!" Jay's muffled voice came from the other side.

"We're not leaving until you come out of there!" Cole yelled before harshly knocking on his door repeatedly. He was wearing an old Navy uniform for his costume.

Okay... I'm coming." Jay said as he opened the door to his trailer. His friends looked at him sadly as they were welcomed inside.

"Jay... we talked to Misako." Zane began, he was dressed as a robot.

"What!? How much did she tell you!?" Jay asked rather loudly.

"She told us everything." Nya said, giving Jay a hug, causing his face to grow a dark shade of red,"I'm sorry for your loss." Nya looked really beautiful to him... even dressed as a vampire.

Jay sighed..."Oh yes... my loss, of course!" he said with a fake big smile as his eyes darted to the left.

"You and ChaCha must have been really close." Lloyd said, he was wearing a ninja costume,"I can't imagine what it must have been like losing your only friend, the poor cat, how young was she?"

"C-cat? Oh! Yes... she was about, uh... six... so young." he mused.

"It's okay buddy we're here for you." Kai said... approaching his friend who had suffered a great 'loss'.

"Thanks Kai." Jay said as Garmadon and Misako entered the room, followed by Wu. They had all been waiting in the car for quite a while, Wu was an old friend of Garmadon's they even taught some classes together.

"Lloyd, is everything okay... we've been waiting in the car for a while." Misako said, closing the door and shooting Jay a wink.

The inventor smirked as he saw his parents enter as well as the teachers, and his friends hadn't noticed anything suspicious... good! Jay smirked as the lights went off, and a blood curdling shriek rang through the air. When the lights turned on however, everybody looked around until..."Oh no!" Jay was pointing to a figure on the floor. "It's a dead body!" he yelled, hitting a button on a remote making a dun dun duuun sound effect. Garmadon was laying on the ground, everyone watched as his chest moved up and down slowly.

"REALLY JAY!?" Kai screamed,"YOU NEVER EVEN HAD A CAT NAMED CHACHA, DID YOU? WE WERE ALL SINCERE AND EVERYTHING!"

"Nope, I never owned any pet named ChaCha! My first pet was Wisp!" Jay said as the dog jumped into the room and nearly tackled him. "Okay boy go outside." he ordered as he sent the dog out. "I set this up very precisely!" Jay explained

"Jay, we can't do this! We have to perform at the school's Halloween dance!" Cole yelled.

"I already have that covered." Jay smirked.

* * *

"Attention everybody..." Mr. Overlord's voice came over the loudspeaker,"The Ninja cannot make it today." Everybody started complaining at his words and arguing over having no music,"Don't worry students, we have a replacement! Presenting... THE BROWN NINJA!?" he questioned as smoke began to appear on stage.

Then, a teen dressed as the king of rock himself came int view... he began doing cheap dance moves and an epic fail of a moonwalk before singing 'Jailhouse Rock', which was sung originally by the one he was dressed as.

* * *

"Great!" Cole screamed sarcastically,"There goes our reputation!"

"Jay I need to be places too! I have to pull some pranks!" Kai defended.

"Ya man, we need our Halloween night." Lloyd explained.

"You all owe me! Kai, remember the time I said I was cheating off of you when Mr. Wu caught you cheating? Nya, please just... stay okay? Zane, this is your first Halloween party... don't you want to stay? Cole... don't forget the time I fixed your guitar, and Lloyd don't think I've forgotten about the time you forced me to eat that giant ice cream cone at Candy Mania so you could get that free T-shirt! I'm lucky the stomachache lasted two weeks!" Jay proved his point.

"Fine." everybody agreed.

"Okay, Here is the scene! You all attend a party... but someone is murdered! You must find out who the murderer is!" Jay yelled turning around. "So basically here are your cards, these are your character traits and other information about where you were and when... you keep your names. You may ask each other questions about where they were and stuff, it also says if you're the murderer or not, so begin!" he yelled as everyone looked at their cards.

"Okay..." Kai began,"Raise your hand if you're the murderer?" he asked.

"Any question except for that." Jay said flatly.

"Fine." Kai grumbled,"Raise your hand if you're not the murderer?"

"Kai!" Nya scolded.

"Alright." the spiky haired boy sighed.

Everybody went around asking questions and accusing, but it wasn't long before the next murder took place. Out of nowhere, the lights flashed off again and Wu fell to the floor! "Oh no! another one!" Jay said as he pressed his button once again, causing the sound effect to play again.

"Are you sure he's alright Jay?" Nya asked.

"Nya relax it's just a game." he soothed her before turning towards him, but his chest wasn't moving up and down! Jay noticed this and hurried to his side, he had no pulse! He really was dead! He hurried over to Garmadon who was dead too! They both were... gone! "Lloyd, they're..." Jay stuttered, however, before he could finished his sentence... lightning flashed, and the lights shut off, when they came back on though, the bodies disappeared!

"They're gone!" Nya shrieked.

Kai chuckled,"Nice one Jay... but I know this is all fake."

"No Kai... I think this place really has a murderer! An-and it's one of us!" he yelled. "Lloyd, I'm sorry but... your dad is really dead."

"No..." he whispered as the short boy rushed over to his mother.

"So... who did it?" Jay asked as he looked at the group.

"Uh uh uh Jay, you said no asking that question." Kai taunted.

"Kai, this is serious!" Jay yelled terrified.

"Whatever, let's look at the cards." he chuckled once again.

"Forget the cards!" Jay yelled, snatching everybody's cards away and ripping them up before stomping on them. "Tell us!" he begged whoever did it to speak up. Then, the lights flickered off again, and this time Cole fell. The friends shrieked as they saw their friend's lifeless body on the ground before he disappeared with another flicker of the lights.

"This is getting too terrifying for me... I think I'm going to leave." Zane said, trying to open the door but it wouldn't open! "Jay, where's the key!?"

"It's unlocked Zane." Nya pointed out.

Then, the light's turned off again as a loud voice boomed,"NOBODY WILL LEAVE!" Everybody huddled together,"ANYONE WHO TRIES TO WILL END UP LIKE THE PALE ONE!" the lights came on once again and Zane was dead at the door and he vanished with another flicker of the lights.

Ed and Edna apparently ignored the warning and tried to escape through a window. The lights flashed off once again, and the voice chuckled,"And then there were five." the voice was calm, but terrifying, now Ed and Edna were gone!

The final five were all huddled together and agreed to stick together, although Kai still wasn't convinced. "One of us is doing this, and disguising our voice, come on... speak up!" Lloyd urged. Lloyd began a verbal assault and then the lights began to get much brighter, until it was blinding! Then... Lloyd was gone.

"Well, it's not him." Nya cried as she huddled up to Kai.

They all were sitting in a circle now, eyeing each other suspiciously,"So who could've done it?" Jay asked as he glanced at Misako. "You were the closest to Lloyd!" he accused.

"Yes, but that voice was too deep, How about Nya! she's usually stronger than that! She wouldn't huddle up to Kai!" Misako accused, even she was going a little crazy.

"I would if I were afraid! I mean, what about Kai!? He's the non-believer!" Nya challenged.

"What about Jay!? He threw this whole entire party!" Kai spat. They kept on glancing at each other in the circle, when... boom! Lightning quickly followed the thunder. Then... Misako disappeared! "And then there were three." the voice mused.

They all huddled close,"Okay, we're trapped in a trailer with a murderer!" Jay squeaked. Nya still clung to Kai as the lights once again were turned off. They flicked on the reveal Kai was missing! "AND THEN THERE WERE TWO!" the voice taunted before the lights turned back on.

Nya and Jay both back away from each other... they knew knew that it was either one or the other that was the murderer, they weren't taking any chances! They both circled around in the room, as if they were about to fight. "So it's come to this." Nya said as seriously as possible.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"That's what I should be asking you!" she screeched. Their eyes remained locked on each other, watching every single movement each person made. Nya gulped before grabbing a katana off of a wall as Jay snatched a large knife from the kitchen drawer at the same time.

They both had a crazed look in their eyes as they charged at each other and began fighting with an old katana and a kitchen knife. Jay swung, but Nya dodged and tried to attack him back! This went on until blade met blade as they were stuck in a blocking position all it took was one person to pull away... then one could defeat the other. They were at war with themselves as they stared intensely into each other's frightened eyes... they had reached an impasse. Before either of them could pull away...

"Wait!" the lighting turned back to normal and Jay and Nya both stepped beck, weapons still in hand. They saw each of the 'dead' victims come out of hiding. Lloyd chuckled,"Best prank ever!" he said, his voice sounding very deep and masculine until he pressed a button. His voice returned to normal,"This is going online, right?"

"And to everybody at school!" Cole laughed, holding a camera.

"B-but you were dead! You had no pulses!" Jay accused pointing at the victims.

"Dude, can't you tell the difference between rubber and skin?" Kai asked holding up dummies that looked exactly like everyone,"Ed made them!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE LIGHTNING, THUNDER, AND THE LIGHTS!?"

"You aren't the only one who can do special effects son." Edna spoke up, pressing a button on a keyboard which made a thunder sound.

"S-so you're not all dead!?" Jay sighed in relief.

"Of course not... but you did go crazy!" Lloyd cackled,"I knew about your little party idea ever since you started planning it! I got everyone in on it! Except for you and Nya!"

"He, you got us!" Nya sighed,"Wow... look at what we became." she said, awkwardly hanging the sword back on the wall.

"Ya." Jay blushed... hard.

"Well, Halloween isn't over yet... so you wanna go trick or treating!?" Nya asked. "Even though you don't have a costume..." she trailed off.

"What are you talking about!?" Jay yelled, pressing a button, it caused his clothing to be covered by a giant inflatable pumpkin!

"That is awesome!" Nya yelled.

"Now... lets go score some candy!" Lloyd yelled as the friends grabbed some pillowcases and headed out.

As they were halfway through the first neighborhood, Cole had a strange feeling..."Hey guys? Do you feel like we forgot about something?" he asked as everybody replied with 'I don't knows' and 'nopes' Cole shrugged off his feeling and continued gathering his candy.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So beat it! Just beat it!" Darreth's out of tune and disharmonized voice rang throughout the gym as many students had left, they were tired of him. Others stayed however, just so they could see if anything would happen. However, the dance ended with Darreth yelling an "Eeh hee!" even though he was dressed as Elvis and not Michael Jackson.

So far this had been the most... interesting Halloween any of them had ever had!

* * *

**Hey guys! The story about Jay's cat is true and about me... she was put down last weekend :(**

**Anyways... Question Time!**

**-Did you guess who the 'murderer' was?**

**-Who did you think it was?**

**-What are you going to be for Halloween?**

**-Have you ever attended a murder mystery party, or played a murder mystery game? I have!**

**-Did Darreth make a better Elvis, or Michael Jackson?**

**-What did you do for Halloween this year?**

**-Favorite part?**

**-Funniest part?**

**-Most surprising part?**

**-Part where you started shipping a certain two characters?**

**-Did you enjoy?**

**Hope you all liked it! this has been sitting in my Doc Manager for a month, just waiting to be used!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	7. Thanksgiving

**Hey! Sorry for the long update! It takes a long time to make these! I literally have no excuse... exept for the fact that I suffer from a disease that a lot of other fanfiction authors have... procrastination and laziness! Let me know if you feel these feels too when you don't wanna write at all but you have a great story idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And then Shard began to follow the falcon around the block!" The five of his friends sighed as the platinum blonde boy continued explaining his dream. "It was quite funny." the friends sighed as Jay took a breath,"And then..." Jay closed his mouth, annoyed and the friends facepalmed as Zane continued,"He-Kai? What's wrong?" Zane interrupted himself, addressing his stressed friend.

Kai was quiet and hung his head on the table. Zane had become concerned,"Kai! Usually you would be excited for tomorrow's day off of school, in fact we have five days off!"

"I know." he groaned, lifting up his head before slamming it on the table once more.

"Kai's all worked up because we're having our first thanksgiving with our new family the day after tomorrow." Nya explained as Kai groaned.

"I am just worried about what wacko's could be in my family." The brown haired boy admitted.

"Kai, you're a freaking crazy wack!" Nya rolled her eyes,"We have a big family, I'm sure you'll find someone that you can connect with."

"I will probably be stuck sitting in between my creepy uncle who looks like he's homeless, and my cat obsessed second cousin." Kai groaned.

"Well it can't be that bad!" Jay tried to help his friend.

"OH NO! Jay you jinxed it!" the spitfire boy shouted dramatically. Kai sighed,"This is gonna be the worst Thanksgiving ever."

* * *

Kai woke up at noon, was sitting in front of the TV watching Mythbusters, sipping a coffee, and eating a giant, warm sugar cookie that his mother had made... he still wasn't happy.

"Kai? Do you want to help us make some-" Kai's new mother was cut off.

"I don't want to help bake anything for the longest day of my life." Kai replied flatly.

"It won't be that bad." Nya's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"I don't care! It's just gonna be awkward having somebody new there at Thanksgiving."

"Kai, don't talk like that." his mother told him as she continued making the mix for pie.

"Whatever." he sighed as he dragged himself upstairs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow." Nya assured her mother who nodded in return.

Nya continued helping her mother cook for the big day, it was at their house and they were creating a grand meal for their entire family! Nya was busy until midnight and they still had to make some meals the next day!

The girl threw herself into bed and without hesitation, closed her eyes, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Kai woke up in a massive pile of pudding? The spiky haired freshman tried to get out, but it was like quicksand! He was stuck and couldn't get out, he began to struggle but he only sunk deeper! He grabbed the edge of the cup he was in and tried to pull himself out but to no avail._

_Then he saw a horrifying sight, a giant spoon came diving into the chocolate pudding, picking Kai up with it towards a mouth! Man, it had rank breath!_

_Luckily, the boy fell off of the spoon and onto a huge turkey leg! Kai slid off of the side before making a run for it towards another plate, he hid himself by diving into a pile of mashed potatoes. As he stuck his head out, he was met with a pile of gravy being drizzled all over his hair. _

_He quickly escaped the mashed potatoes as he ran right into a bowl of cranberry sauce. He spat out the bitter taste in his mouth as he climbed out,"I hate cranberry sauce!"_

_Kai rushed towards the edge of table, only to be met with an edge going really far down. Kai gulped and stumbled backward. A spotlight fell on him as he was met with a face covered in butter._

_There was booming laughter as Kai was faced with the family eating Thanksgiving dinner! Then the table split in half, without anything to stand on, Kai began to fall. The void of nothingness was as empty as his feelings for the holiday they were celebrating. There was nothing but little white dots that resembled stars Kai stopped falling, even though nothing was supporting him, the floating boy tried to walk but felt no solid ground below him. He felt one more jolt below him as he began to fall endlessly once more,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai jolted awake as he held his head tightly and groaned, what a nightmare... he knew, he just knew that tomorrow was going to be awful!

Nya walked into his room. "Kai! You're awake!"

"Nya come back tomorrow." he mumbled.

Nya rolled her eyes,"Kai, it is tomorrow, you slept until noon! Some of our family is arriving!"

"Already!?" kai yelled, falling out of bed.

"Yes, so I advise that you get dressed." his sister replied as Kai pulled some pants on over his Fritz Donnagan underwear. Nya sighed and ran back downstairs.

After ten long minutes, Kai walked downstairs, he looked into the living room. There were six people there, he only recognized his mother, father, and Nya.

"Oh! There he is! Kai! Meet your cousins! This is Camryn, and Jason." his mother said as Kai approached the couple.

"Hi Camryn!" he said as he extended a shy hand towards the male of the two people. The couple gave a confused glance at each other before bursting out into laughter

"No! I'm Camryn." The girl next to him introduced.

"Oh, sorry I just-"

"It's okay Kai!" Jason added in as Kai took a seat next to his mother on the couch. They talked for a couple hours as other people arrived, the problem was that they were all adults! That was true until he saw it! The moment of truth! A young boy came in about Kai's age, he was on his ipad.

Kai approached the boy,"Watcha playin?" he asked.

"I'm not playing anything! I'm reading a book!" he replied, turning back to his book.

"What is it? The Famine Games?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, it's a nonfiction book about Pangea, well, mostly Continental Drift-"

"What?"

"You Know, Seafloor Spreading?"

"Huh?"

"Gondwanaland?"

"Nuh uh."

"Laurasia?"

Kai just shook his head.

"Okay... You know, it's strange! I thought only family members came to Thanksgiving!" he chuckled.

Kai frowned,"Actually I was just adopted into this family by my new parents."

"Who are they?"

"Naomi and Lucas." Kai pointed to his parents.

"Oh... well it's just kinda weird, not seeing people biologically related to me here." he smirked, turning off his ipad. "No wonder you aren't that bright, you must've spent your entire life in that orphanage!"

Kai was fuming,"GO!" he pointed away from him.

"What?"

"GO! To my sister! You can be with your own kind there! She's the thirteen year old with the short black hair! TALK. TO. HER..." the boy stared at Kai for a moment before rolling his eyes and heading towards his sister. The hotheaded boy didn't know that such eggheads could be such jerks. Kai smirked to himself at first, but then frowned! He had just sent that jerk after his sister!

Kai rushed over just to see him flirting with his sister! It was weird! They were related now! Kai was fuming as he separated the two, he took a deep breath,"DUDE!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? SHE IS YOUR FAMILY NOW!"

"Dude, calm down." the boy chuckled as Kai was shaking with anger. "I was just talking to her and I am not related to you, I am that girl over there's boyfriend!" he pointed towards another girl in the corner.

Kai let out a grunt as he walked over to the other side of the room, great a hypocrite and a cheater... just great!

As the day went on, Kai greeted and failed to befriend most of the people in his huge family, he was so bored, everyone had someone to talk to exept for him. He went into the kitchen to see if he could do anything other than sit there.

His mother was stuffing the turkey,"Need some help?" he asked, offering her his help.

"Sure Kai!" his mother was surprised as her son approached her.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"I'm stuffing the Turkey, so what you need to do is to put the stuffing in this opening right here!" she motioned towards the turkey's opening.

At first Kai smiled and came closer, that was until he saw where the opening int the turkey was,"Isn't that it's but!?' Kai recoiled back, disgusted.

"Of course... well... maybe?" his mother shrugged,"Now, you just have to-"

"Forget it, anything else I can do?"

"Well, not in the kitchen... but you can help watch over the babies in the nursery area."

"OKAY!" Kai grinned widely,"That is way better than stuffing food up a turkey's butt!" he yelled as he ran towards the room that his mom was pointing to. He hurried to the doorway and carefully stepped over the baby gate. A couple of adults were in there as well, they introduced themselves as his great aunt Clarise, and his distant cousin Marvin.

Kai shook thier hands before turning to the many babies. He kneeled down to eye level before beginning to try to have the baby play with some toys. He began to see how easy taking care of her was until she spit up all over Kai's face!

"Okay, maybe babies aren't for me." he used a napkin to wipe the spit up off of his face. He turned to some little kindergartners who were also there,"Maybe I would do better here!" he walked over and began to play with them, luckily none of them spit up all over his face! He was playing fake kitchen with a young girl named Maddie.

"Let's make burgers!" Maddie shouted.

"Yeah!" Kai replied as the girl got out a pan and a fake burger. She pretended to turn on the stovetop and was about to flip it when...

"WAIT!" she yelled,"I'll go get the flipper!" she dug through a box of fake cooking supplies.

'Flipper? What's a flipper?' Kai thought as the girl returned with a spatula.

"Oh no, that's not a flipper, it's called a spatula!" Kai smiled.

"No, flipper!" Maddie giggled her reply.

"No, spatula!" he smiled even wider.

"Flipper." man that girl was persistant.

"SPA-TU-LA!"

"Oh really? Then why is it called a spatula?" the girls challenged.

"Because whoever created it didn't want to call it a flipper!" Kai shouted, standing up and walking out of the little kids area.

He sighed as he sat down on the couch once more, bored. He was about to try and take a nap when,"Dinner is served!"

"Finally!" Kai yelled, he ran over to the three large tables that were filled! There were three large family tables and they were all filled!

"Oh Kai, you can sit over at that table over there with Nya and the rest of the kids." his mother smiled.

"But I want to sit at the adult table!" he almost whined.

"Sorry Kai, now go sit with the rest of the people your age."

Kai pouted as he trudged over to the table and took a seat. He could see the little girl he played with earlier and the eaghead jerk, along with his girlfriend, not to mention the fifteen other kids.

"So, how is life?" the egghead's girlfriend asked, breaking the silence as a conversation started. Eventually it was his turn to talk,"What do you think?"

Kai gulped, he hadn't been listening!"Uhh? What was the question again?"

"What is this, Jeopardy?" the egghead rolled his eyes.

Nya giggled before turning to her brother,"The question was, What do you think about the turkey? In my opinion it's great!"

"Uhh, yes! I like the turkey..." he shrugged,'oh no! I sound awkward!' he thought,"But the stuffing, ughh! You don't know where it's been!" Kai laughed.

The three people his age just stared before breaking out into laughter. "Dude, really? Who would say that!? What are you a freak!?" the jerk of a teenager laughed as Kai stood up.

With clenched fists he yelled,"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

"Nice to know." Alfred Wegener rolled his eyes as Kai ran to the bathroom. He stayed in there for a good ten minutes before finally coming out. He was ready to endure the how long he was in there comments until...

"Hey Kai! We made room for you!" his father called, pointing to an open seat. Kai smiled once again as he grabbed his dinner and made his way towards the seat, maybe this Thanksgiving wasn't so bad!

As he sat down and began to eat, he noticed something immediately! Something stank... it stank bad! And it was close!..." Kai followed his nose and narrowed it down.

He hesitantly looked left and right before sniffing the girl next to him, his face scrunched up... yup, definitely! He nearly choked on his ham! Of course the only seat available was next to this sweaty, smelly, need's to wear a bra female... thing! He was right in blast range!

Kai tried to hold his breath as he ate, but to no avail. He tried to smile and look happy until the meal was over, he would do his best to survive, if he didn't pass out first.

Eventually the meal ended and Kai got as far away as possible from the girl. He took in a deep breath of fresh air after he was far away! He needed to to get to his room and just sleep!

He looked around for the staircase but all he found was people! He needed to find an opening, he went through opening after opening until he found an area that seemed to not have as many people! Kai smiled as he pushed his way towards the area he frowned upon seeing someone acting like a crazy guy on steroids with rabies, not to mention his sugar rush...

"Gorilla!" a voice shouted as the boy nodded yes, followed by many cheers. The man took the boys who was up there earlier's place.

'OH NO! I've stumbled right into a game of charades!' Kai panicked as he tried to escape through the crowd, but the gap no longer existed.

He wanted to scream and jump out the window, he wanted to freefall into a cold waterfall, he wanted to return to nature and live with koala bears, but he couldn't! He was stuck! He then thought he saw a way out... a small area that he could squeeze through!

He ran over to the area where he made his way through the crowd, he thought he saw another way into a staircase until he realized that it went down! With all of the people he ended up stumbling down the stairs and landing on his face. He was in the basement!

In there was Nya, and the couple his age. Kai sighed before standing up and joining them in a game of darts. It was the only game to play down there, so it was his only option. Too bad that darts was the sport that Kai was bad at!

When it was his turn he threw it as hard as he could and watched as it hit the wooden door that held the door up.

"Ha! That's the best thing you've got! I've seen penguins better than you!" Tears welled up in Kai's eyes as his lip quivered. "What? Are you gonna cry baby! Well cry baby cry!" he made himself seem so much bigger than Kai.

The normally spitfire boy sniffed before running off, tears falling out of his eyes like the waterfalls he wanted to jump in.

Nya chased her brother through the crowd, but Kai didn't care! It wasn't even dark yet and he had nearly gone insane! He kept on rudely pushing and running until he found his way outside and under an oak tree with a tire swing attached to it.

Kai sighed as he looked at the height of the tree, it stood tall and mighty, unlike him. Kai sighed as he put his head in between his knees. He heard footsteps approaching, but he didn't care! He would just ignore them! Like they would ignore him.

"You okay?" Kai lifted his head and sniffled as he saw Nya! "That guy in there is such a jerk."

"Ya." Kai agreed as Nya sat down next to him.

"I'm fine, it's just that I find it so hard to connect with this new family, while for you it just clicks! I remember the Thanksgivings before this...

* * *

_A six year old Kai and a five year old Nya were throwing snowballs outside when their mother called them in,"Kids! Thanksgiving dinner's ready! The two kids smiled happily as they ran inside, that Thanksgiving they talked, laughed and had fun!_

_Kai missed those moments, Kai missed that family._

* * *

"I miss them too." Nya admitted sadly, letting tears fall out of her eyes. Kai could also look back at some of the Thanksgivings at the orphanage...

* * *

_Kai was hanging out with two of his friends, they knew what day it was, but nothing special really happened, so they had a peanut's style Thanksgiving! They had toast and juice as they talked and Laughed, the invited Nya too! Those kids were their family back then..._

_It was an awful day when they had to leave..._

* * *

"I miss everyone." Kai sighed,"I just don't get how it's so easy for you to befriend everyone."

"Well, for starters, I make an effort, you weren't excited, you din't do much."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to make an effort to get to know people Kai, you have to try, not feel sorry for yourself! Make an effort to take advantage of what is going on now instead of imagining you in the past and comparing it to that! Now come on, I heard the pie is ready! You wouldn't want to miss out on that! Would you?"

"No." Kai chuckled as his sister helped him up.

"Good, now let's go inside and stuff ourselves with pie until we get a nasty case of food coma!" Nya announced as they both ran inside.

* * *

Kai spent the rest of the night befriending his new family, eating pie, playing football, and even singing a little karaoke!

"You know Nya?" Kai asked as everybody left.

"What?" she asked him.

"I learned a valuable lesson today!"

"And that is?"

"Don't hold onto the past, focus on the present! Even if those memories are fond, it doesn't mean that the memories you are making today can't be just as awesome if not more!"

"And we even learned a lesson without Mr. Wu!" Nya chuckled as the siblings began to drift to sleep on opposite ends of the couch... they had a nasty case of food coma!

* * *

**Hey! I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving!**

**-Who knew who Alfred Wegener is? (if not, he is the guy who first hypothesized continental drift)**

**-Who waited five eons for this chapter?**

**-Who was excited to see this?**

**-Who is excited for the three chapters coming in December! I know I am!**

**-How was your Thanksgiving, or last Thanksgiving if it hasn't happened yet!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	8. That Song Doesn't Suit You

**Hey! Long time no see! I have another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole drummed his fingers on his kitchen table with anxiety, he stared at the clock, there was still an hour until school. The strange thing was that he was ready early.

He would usually wake up five minutes before school, floss his hair, comb his teeth, and put on an inside out shirt before sprinting out the door, but today was different.

His father rubbed his tired eyes as he stumbled down the stairs,"Cole? You're up early?"

"Ya, I am just getting ready for later today." Cole drummed his fingers faster as he turned up his music a click.

"Cole, you shouldn't worry about this, I am positive that you will win first prize!" his father chuckled.

"Ya but the date came so fast! I worked really hard on it and I hope I practiced enough, I have to do it today after school!"

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's a good walking distance, the studio is down the street from school."

"Okay son, just give me a call if you do."

Cole stood up from his seat before getting himself something to eat. "I hope the day will go as slow as possible." his words were muffled as he had the milk jug in his mouth while he got his bowl and the box of cereal. "But I know by then I will be ready to perform my song." he finished as he poured the milk into the bowl of cereal he had poured.

"I know so." his father chuckled as he waved goodbye to his son, there was a good half-hour until school began, so he could take a slow walk there.

He thought his walk would be peaceful, calm, that was until a roll of toilet paper was shoved in his face. Cole looked up to see Pythor and his followers toilet papering a house he was walking by.

"Hey Brookstone! Where's the five amigos? You're up early!" Acidicus teased as Cole walked faster, trying to ignore them. He continued to increase his pace as he heard footsteps behind him, it took everything inside of Cole to keep him from screaming.

In the next few moments he felt himself being tripped and cried for help, however his mouth was muffled by the toilet paper that was stuffed into his mouth. He felt himself being wrapped up in the thin sheets of paper.

After many minutes of struggling he finally broke free before racing towards the direction of the school, he was now fifteen minutes away with twelve minutes until class started.

Cole flashed into an alleyway and slammed into a dumpster before climbing over it. He was only met with a face full of garbage. Cole coughed it up before continuing his race to be on time.

It was Cole vs the clock and the clock was winning!

The brown eyed boy slammed through the doors of the school and found his locker, he grabbed a random pile of books and rushed to homeroom. The bell rang right as Mr. Wu closed the door. Cole's brain couldn't comprehend that the door was closing so he ended up getting a face full of door.

"Ooooohhhh." the class winced as they saw Cole's face squashed against the window pane.

Mr. Wu rolled his eyes and opened the door and looked down at the freshman. Cole gave a sheepish smile that quickly turned into a frown as he was told to go the office and handed a detention pass.

The rest of his day didn't go well, last period was science and he was a lab partner with Zane.

"What's wrong Cole? You do not seem focused on the dead organism at all, usually you like to poke the frogs intestines and dissect it." Zane was concerned for his friend.

"It's nothing." Cole grunted as he sat there, staring at the frog.

"It's obviously something, tell me about it."

"Okay, well I just am having a really bad day and I am auditioning to have my song made famous! I have a lot of qualifications! I wrote my own song, added instrumental, and even practiced it twenty four seven!"

"Well, then why are you worried?"

"This is my big break! All of my problems will disappear! My old band will be jealous, I will get any girl I want, and mostly, I will be popular! When you are friends with a popular kid, you are just as popular as him." Cole helped Zane visualize the situation.

"I see..." Zane trailed off,"Is popularity really all that worth it? Is it as good as you think it is?"

"Of course! We are stuck at the economy class table while they are living the life at the popular first class table! Eating gourmet meals, and drinking fancy exotic milk imported right from Europe!"

"They have that luxury?" Zane questioned.

"Yes Zane... they do." Cole replied flatly as he stared at his song lyrics and silently sung them as Zane watched as well while filling out their lab sheets.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Cole dashed out of the room and to his locker. He grabbed his stuff that he needed before dashing even faster towards the door when he slammed into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Zane!" Cole apologized as he helped his friend up,"I was just in such a hurry."

"It's alright." Zane replied with a smile, he was about to walk away when...

"Hey, Zane? Could you come with me to the audition, I could use all of the help I can get. You can be there for moral support!"

"Of course! I would love to be there for a friend in need!" Zane smiled as they both walked to the building together.

They strolled down the street towards the large building,"That is really tall, I bet it reaches the moon." Cole joked.

"Cole, I am afraid that skyscrapers cannot physically reach the moon, for it is impossible." Zane corrected his friend who groaned in return.

"Way to kill the joke." Cole mumbled as they entered the building.

They sat in the waiting room as Cole immediately heard his name called, as he stood up he motioned for Zane to come with him as well. They both walked into an intimidating looking room where a man was sitting at a desk next to his secretary.

"Mr. Brookestone?" the man asked as Cole raised his hand that held his guitar.

"Present!" he yelled awkwardly as the room was silent.

"That was unnecessary." the man said flatly as he jotted down a note on his piece of paper.

Cole gulped as he took out his papers and began to play his guitar, he started with some stray chords as he tried to get it in tune. "Uh, sorry..." Cole coughed as he finally got a good hold on his guitar.

He played the correct tune, but when he tried to sing, his voice was caught in his throat.

"Mr. Brookstone, you need to perform your song if you want it on an album." the man seemed irritated.

Cole tried to sing, but as he opened his mouth no sound came out. "Well, it seems you cannot handle the-" the man was cut off.

"Wait!" Zane cut in,"I will preform my friends song!" Zane motioned for Cole to begin the song.

_"I was left to my own devices,_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show!_

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city we love,_

_great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above..._

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like,_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like,_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"_

"Stop! I've heard enough!" the man stood up with a neutral face as he walked over to Zane,"What is you're name?"

"Zane Julien sir." Zane answered politely.

"Mr. Julien! I have never heard talent quite like yours! Would you like to sign for a record deal?"

"Of course!" Zane smiled with excitement as Cole's face looked as if he had seen a boulder crush a litter of kittens.

"Soon, all your dreams will will come true!"

"I sure hope so!" Zane got his number and was told that he would be called soon.

* * *

Three days had passed and Cole was fuming, Zane had just recorded his song that was supposed to be Cole's yesterday and everybody was already listening to it!

It had become very popular very quickly and Cole was not happy about it.

He and the group were practicing in the garage that they usually met in for that reason. The band awkwardly stared at Cole as he ranted before Zane had gotten there.

"...but you're still with me, right?"

"Uh, Cole?" Lloyd said sheepishly.

"Yes?" the other grumbled.

"This is awkward." Kai said to Nya who elbowed him in return.

"What?" Cole looked around, confused.

"We kinda took a vote..." Lloyd trailed off.

"And?" Cole was getting impatient.

"Okay Cole, I'll cut to the chase, we think Zane is the better singer, so we decided that he should be the lead singer." Jay let the news out,"You can still play backup!"

"Sure... backup guitar." Tears welled up in Cole's eyes.

It was then when Zane walked in and the group ran over to tell him the news.

Cole couldn't take it, he stood up and ran away, far away... he had to get out of there.

* * *

Over the next week, Cole's feelings had been invisible to his friends who were supposed to be there for him. They were walking down the hallway, heading to history when they bumped right into a familiar gang.

"What do you want Pythor?" Kai growled.

"Oh, I just want to talk to your friend here."

"Zane?"

"Yes! Zane, did you know that you are now cool enough to get better friends?"

"There are upgrades for friends?" Zane asked, confused.

Pythor chuckled as he pulled him towards him by his wrist. "You could say that..."

The friends watched in shock as they saw Zane walking away with Pythor! "ZANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jay yelled to his friend as they stopped at the end of the hallway.

Zane turned around and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted. "He doesn't need you anymore!" Pythor answered as he looked over his new friend. "You're missing something..." Pythor grabbed a pair of shades out of his backpack and stuck them on Zane's face.

"But there is no sun out! These are not necessary." Zane said, confused.

"Now you are officially one of us now." Pythor smirked, guiding him away.

"No! We need him to perform with the band tonight!" Kai grunted with anger.

"Who cares." Cole frowned as he let the tears fall. He ran out of the school, cutting class. He ran out into the rain that was falling from the heavens. It wasn't fair!

This was Cole's dream and Zane was living it! Cole ran a few blocks until he came across a park bench, he sat there and let his thoughts drift him to sleep out in the rain.

Cole awoke when he felt a pebble hit him. He opened his eyes to see six figures coming towards him in the distance. Cole got up as the shadows became visible. Then he was ambushed with a blizzard of pebbles as he tried to find cover.

Eventually the stones stopped, allowing Cole to look up, only to be met face to face with Pythor and his gang, along with... Zane? Zane looked back at the group before turning back to Cole and pounding a stone into his face. He winced as Cole cried out. Eventually they left... but Cole could still see Zane there... still.

* * *

They missed the performance that night, and over the week Zane got meaner and showed less remorse for those he hurt. He would laugh along with his new friends and even crack funny jokes.

One day when Jay was walking by, he even shoved him into an open locker and locked the skinny boy in the tight place. "Not again." Jay's muffled voice came through the door as the rest of them erupted in laughter.

Eventually, the custodian let Jay out, but Jay still felt like he was stuck in a small space.

They still couldn't play the song without Zane, so they had to let Cole sing, much to his delight. When they were practicing though, the lyrics still wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Uh! Why can't you just sing!?" Lloyd yelled with aggravation.

"I don't know why I can't get the lyrics out!" Cole argued.

"Hey! Can we get to the part where I play my guitar already? I need to rehearse my part!" Kai added as they all began to bicker.

"Listen! This is all my fault!" Cole admitted as the gazes rested on him. "I could've done more to stop him leaving with Pythor!"

"No Cole, we all could've done more." Lloyd reassured him.

"I'm done with rehearsal, we can still do the show though!" Cole offered as they all agreed.

That night they all prepared their instruments and got prepared behind the stage.

"Cole? Are you sure you can sing?" Jay asked.

"I'm ready... let's do this!" Cole smirked as they all got behind the curtain.

As the curtain opened, they were met with roaring applause that went all around the gym, but it slowly turned into a crowd booing, seeing Zane's absence.

"Ignore them!" Nya called to her friends over the booing as they began to play. Their notes were off, and the rhythm was too slow.

Cole tried to sing, but he chickened out again. 'What is wrong with me!?' he internally shouted.

Then he looked out onto the crowd, he was shocked to see a certain teen entered the gym. It was Zane! "Guys, look!" Cole pointed out, covering his microphone as Zane entered and walked up to the stage.

He then, in front of everyone, flung off his sunglasses and turned to see Cole holding out the microphone to him. Zane smiled and gladly took it as the song began.

After he grabbed the microphone, the band sped up the tempo of the song and played the right notes. That's what was wrong, Zane! That night, the agent from before came to the show and watched.

After they finished the song, he took Zane aside and told him about his new vehicle, because every famous person needs cool transport. He then took Zane outside.

"But I am too young to drive." Zane declined.

"You don't need a licence to drive this! he revealed an amazing looking go-cart, it was big enough to fit eight people, and it had flames shooting across the sides. "You can drive in on the sidewalk!"

Cole and his friends followed the sound of the muffled voices and they gasped as they heard Zane reply to the man,"I am sorry, but I cannot accept your offer to become famous." Zane replied.

"What!?" all of his friends tumbled through the back door of the school all at once.

"I would rather live a much duller life with my friends than anything you have planned." Zane chuckled.

"Fine then!" the agent began to walk away but Zane stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait! You recorded my voice and sold it online, yet you didn't pay me!"

"Fine, keep the go-cart!" he yelled as he stormed away.

"Zane what would you want with a go-cart?" Cole asked as he came up to him.

"Nothing!" Zane chuckled.

"Then why did you accept the payment?"

* * *

"This is good payment!" Jay's voice was a bit muffled thanks to the burger in his mouth as he swallowed his food from Burger Monarchy.

"I know right!" Cole sipped his drink as the rest of them nodded in agreement. He was driving the go-cart that Zane gave him as an apology gift, he was definitely back to normal! Even though it was cold outside they still enjoyed the no doors and windows as they ate their snack.

On their way back to Cole's, they saw a certain gang egging a house, or art least preparing to. "Guys, you know what we should do about them?" Cole smirked.

"Ask them to leave politely?" Zane offered.

"NOPE!" Cole floored it as the go-cart sped up enough to cause damage. The gang of boys watched with rage as the go-cart ran over the egg cartons, they had one egg left.

Skales chucked it at the cart, but instead it hit a passing elderly woman in the head. Who in return smacked each of them upside the head with her surprisingly heavy purse.

The friends all laughed at the misfortune as they all drove away.

* * *

**HI! Get ready for another chappie on Christmas!**

**Don't own Pompeii by Bastille!**

**Ps, sorry I haven't updated anything in a week! Sorry! Some weeks I just have a lot of homework! In fact I barely had time to finish this tonight! Next week I will update more for I have Winter Break! Christmas chappie is sitting in my docs, waiting to be posted, it's so lonely! I feel bad for it!**

**Questions!**

**-Have your friends ever betrayed you for a different clique before?**

**-Have you ever lost your talent because you were missing something?**

**-Are you gonna read my crossover fic that I'm making a youtube series for?**

**-Are you excited for the Christmas Special on Christmas!**

**-Am the only one who thinks Zane has an awesome voice? Based on what we heard in the episode The Royal Blacksmiths.**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**more to come...**

**AwesomeAuthor13**


	9. Christmas

**Welcome to our first Christmas special! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Everybody was staring at the clock, all nerds, jocks, jerks, and teachers alike, there was one minute left and they were getting an anxious feeling in their stomachs...

One more minute...

_tick_

one more minute until freedom...

_tick_

One more minute until a week and a half of sleeping in...

_tick_

One more minute until-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Everybody jumped out of their seats as they made a run for their lockers. The six friends met up at their lockers as they all chatted about their break that was finally here!

"I am so excited to get my new C-box one!"

"I am so getting a new guitar this year!"

"Do you think a new dress will look nice on me?"

"I am so going skiing!" Jay yelled, pumping his fist.

"After Christmas? Right?" Zane said.

"Of course! It kinda stinks that we got out the day before Christmas Eve!" Jay complained as he looked at his Christmas list.

"You still make a written out list?" Cole snorted.

"Of course! I have to be original if I want Santa to bring me what I want on Christmas! This isn't just a list, it's my letter to him!"

"Should we tell him." Kai leaned over to his sister, holding in laughs as she shook her head and gave him a glare that told her brother more than words can say of her true feelings.

"Fine." the brown haired boy grumbled, leaning against a locker.

"Jay... sure." Cole gave up as Jay noticed someone was quiet.

"Hey Lloyd! What are you doing for Christmas? What do you want?" Jay asked with a grin.

"Oh, I don't celebrate Christmas." Lloyd shrugged as Jay gasped.

"I'm sorry Lloyd I should've assumed that you didn't celebrate it I wasn't sure what religion you-"

"Jay, what about his dad? Mr. Garmadon's classroom looked like a Christmas tree chewed it up, spit it out, and threw up all over it." Cole reminded him.

"Oh yeah! So why don't you celebrate it if you're family does?" Jay asked.

"I was just never the Christmas type. Okay?" Lloyd claimed calmly as he walked out the front door. Jay frowned, knowing that the kid was a case of no Christmas spirit!

* * *

The next day, Lloyd awoke to a loud noise, thinking that he must have forgotten to shut off his alarm clock the night before, he began hitting his desk side but the noise didn't stop. The blonde teen hesitantly woke up and looked at the clock, it was unplugged!

Lloyd then saw a vibrating phone in the corner of his eye before picking it up, he groaned at the caller id,"Hello?" he asked.

"HELLO!" Jay popped into Lloyd's open window.

"AHHHH!" Lloyd was not expecting his slightly creepy friend.

"AHHHH! Yourself! Ya ready to play some hockey?" Jay asked, pointing down to the other four teens waiting down below,"I was sent with a mission I plan to fulfill!"

"Fine, just let me get dressed." the blonde yawned as Jay nodded before jumping out the window, much to Lloyd's panic. "JAY!?" he rushed over to the window.

"LLOYD!?" Jay yelled again before laughing in the bush he landed on. The Garmadon sighed at his friend's lame joke, he had never made jokes this cheesy twice in a row.

After Lloyd slipped on some casual clothes and a winter jacket, he grabbed his skates and stick before sprinting out to his friends. Cole patted the seat in his go-cart that Zane gave him before everyone jumped in.

They stuffed their things in the back as Cole drove there, he didn't need a licence, it was a go-cart! As they drove on in silence, Jay smirked and began screaming at the top of his lungs, a Christmas Carol...

"I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs,"EVERYBODY!"

It was silent... dead silent, then someone spoke up,"Jay, please pick a different song." Cole grumbled at the idiotic song.

"Fine then." Jay pouted the entire way there. Finally, they arrived at the rink as they began to play, it of course ended up being a face off between Kai and Cole like most sports ended... it was always a tie decided by a vote among their friends.

"Who won?" Kai asked.

"It was obviously me Kai!" Cole boasted.

"N-no!" Let's take a vote!" Kai looked towards the group.

"Cole."

"Kai."

"Cole."

"Kai."

"It's always a tie!" Kai groaned as he grabbed his hockey equipment and skated towards the exit,"I'm going back to the cart."

"Right behind you!" Cole yelled as the others followed.

"Oh look! We're leaving!" Lloyd yelled with relief, having escaped from Jay who was giving him a speech about enjoying the holidays, or something like that. Lloyd made sure that Nya was in the middle of the backseat on the way back.

* * *

The next morning, Lloyd was munching on his King Crunch cereal on his couch. He made himself comfortable as he picked the T.V. remote and flicked through channels, all Christmas specials... he should've expected it on Christmas Eve.

He was about to go onto recorded programs when a knock was heard on the door. He sighed before standing up and opening the door,"On the first day of Christmas, Lloyd gave it a chance!" Jay sang as a door was slammed in his face.

Lloyd leaned up against the door, Jay was sure being persistent! After a few moments of waiting, Lloyd opened the door again," FIVE GINGERBREAD COOKIES!" Lloyd slammed it again, breathing heavily. He loathed Jay right now, why couldn't he just drop it?

Later in the afternoon, Lloyd came down stairs to find a gift on the table, it was labeled,'from Jay, to Lloyd.' in big snazzy letters. The blonde boy glanced to the two people at the table, his parents. They glanced at him, expecting him to open it. Lloyd rolled his eyes as he pulled the top off of the box, inside was a build a snowman kit.

"Thanks Jay." Lloyd mumbled sarcastically as he stuffed the box shut and took it to his room.

The short teen sighed as he laid his head down on his pillow, 'Why was Jay so persistent? Why can't he accept the fact that I didn't like this time of year?'

'It's the most wonderful time of year!' Lloyd could hear Jay's reply even though he wasn't in the room. He watched as the dark sky got darker, it was only five-o-clock, it was dark this time of year however.

Lloyd yawned and allowed sleep to overcome him as he sighed and mumbled as he drifted into his dreamscape.

"Hey buddy! Wake up!" Lloyd felt his whole body being shoved off of the bed, he yelled as he faceplanted onto his hardwood floor.

"JAY! I TOLD YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE! DID MY PARENTS LET YOU IN!?"

"No, I let myself in! I am not Jay! I am the ghost of Christmas past!" he said mystically.

"Very funny Jay." Lloyd rolled his eyes as he tried to guide him out, however when he put his hand on his 'friend', he was transparent! Lloyd's hand passed right through Jay... oh ahem... the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Woah!" Lloyd made sure his hand was still there as he stared at the Jay copy in awe.

"Lloyd Garmadon, you lack Christmas spirit! There are many lost souls who don't appreciate this time of year! These souls suffer later in their lives!" The ghost yelled with a booming voice.

"What do you want?" the short fourteen year old cowered in fear of the loud noise.

"Tonight you shall be visited by three spirits!... and they're all me."

"Ya right Jay! Nice party trick, but I am going to sleep now!" The cranky teen began to walk back to bed when he felt himself being lifted off of the ground!

Lloyd looked up to see Jay flying and guiding him towards his window, the boy pulled back and resisted with shouts of not wanting to go. Then, they they took off out of his window and across many towns, Lloyd watched as the sun moved backwards across the sky in awe.

Until, they landed in a village in front of a familiar place, hey! This is my old house in Jamaniki! I used to live here!" Lloyd pointed out as he looked into the window.

"Indeed." Ja- the Ghost of Past agreed as people were visible in the window.

"That's my family! That's my mom's brother, Marvin!" he pointed to a man in the corner next to the eggnog. "Those are my father's four brothers and two sisters! That's Garmadon, Gary, Gabe, Greg, Gale, Grace, and Carl!"

"Carl?"

"Ya! They can't all start with 'G'!" Lloyd chuckled as he saw a young boy in the room as well. The little boy had thin, blonde hair and a huge smile on his face.

"Mimi!" the young boy shouted as his grandmother arrived and picked him up and hugged him.

"Lloyd! I've brought you a gift!"

"What is it?"

"Let's let the family watch you open it!" she replied as they all gathered around the boy in the living room. At the time, Lloyd was the youngest of his family.

He ripped the wrapping paper off of the soft feeling gift. His eyes stared at the... ugly hand knit sweater. He just stared at it, looking from it to his grandmother, to it, then back. Then, out of nowhere he slipped it on and tackled his grandmother in a hug. "Thank you Mimi!"

"That's the sweater!" My parents had to pry me out of it!" Lloyd laughed as the Ghost of Past smiled.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself... now, where did you go wrong?" Jay- uhh, I mean the spirit pondered as the world faded and a new background replaced the old one. They were now in an old schoolyard.

Lloyd frowned, he recognized this Christmas, his fourth grade year was tainted with bitter memories, especially this moment.

The fourth grade blonde boy was sitting on a bench, crying his eyes out while looking at a piece of paper. It was an invitation to a party he planned to have... however nobody would come. He gave one to a popular boy to try once again to make friends, but it was returned to Lloyd moments later with some things that should never be written in the same sentence with Merry Christmas in it.

"Uhh." Lloyd snorted as he watched the other boys drive away together.

"Who are those people to you?" Jay asked.

"Jerks, I hate them. It's all their fault." Lloyd crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, is it? You didn't tell _them _that..." the ghost said clearly as the fourteen year old's surroundings evaporated into mist around him, and with a flash of light everything came back, they were somewhere else.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!" Lloyd shrunk down at the furious voice of the child. He hesitantly turned around to see a fourth grader that was screaming at the wrong people.

"I HATE YOU! DID YOU HEAR ME!? YOU ARE SUCH JERKS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOU'RE OWN CHILD!? YOU ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER!"

Lloyd's face paled as he turned to see the looks on his parent's horrified faces. His mother had tears in her eyes, even his father had a hurt look as Lloyd continued his assault.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!? BECAUSE OF YOU I AM ALL ALONE! NOBODY WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU WHEN YOUR PARENT IS A TEACHER!" Lloyd spat his final thoughts out with venom in his spit before storming off to his room.

"Spirit, show me no more." Lloyd said, tearing up.

"But we're not finis-"

"BRING ME BACK!" he screeched, not wanting to relive any other bitter memories. He tackled the spirit but went right through him. Lloyd watched as he disappeared, the boy's world around him also seemed to fade away again as he flew upward.

"AHHHH!" Lloyd was holding on tightly to his bed post, he checked the date on his phone, 'Christmas Eve, 2014'. "Phew." he sighed,"Just a dream, he couldn't even get his head to touch his pillow when...

"Hey shortie! Wake up!" Lloyd's head was then smacked hardly by the back of someone's hand.

"Ouch!" Lloyd shrieked as he rubbed his now sore head, but he then allowed both his arm and mouth to drop at what 'Jay' looked like. He was wearing precious, expensive looking robes lined in gold silk and designs going along it, like a still growing vine.

"J-Jay!?" Lloyd shook, he was so tall.

"No! Not Jay, the ghost of Christmas Present!" he claimed.

"A-alright... I guess." the blonde answered with a gulp.

"I am here to show you what is going on right now, what you are missing out on..." Ja-, ughh! I mean The Ghost of Christmas Present, replied while causing the room to spin slowly. Gradually speeding up as Lloyd held onto his bed for dear life as the ghost basically teleported them to their first destination... Kai and Nya's house.

"Why are we here?" the short blonde was intrigued by the man's motives.

"Just watch and listen, and your questions will answer themselves..." Lloyd shut right up and mushed his face against the window coated with frost, taking a peek inside.

He could see the mother of the family making many cookies while the father prepared to light the fireplace. He chuckled when his eyes caught Nya and Kai arguing over cookies! Nya was scolding her brother not to stuff his face, because their mother had to work hard enough already to make cookies for the entire family.

_'Family...'_ the thought crept into Lloyd's mind. "How can they both be so happy?" he asked aloud.

"They may miss their old family, but their new one is better than the orphanage." The ghost of Christmas Present replied as he tugged on Lloyd's arm as they arrived at Cole's house. The blonde was now inside of the house and saw Cole hugging his father and a woman he didn't recognize.

"Who's that?"

"That is Cole's mom!"

"How come I never met her?"

"Not all family's are together all of the time, you may learn this the hard way Lloyd... Cole's mother has just returned home from her time in the military, she's only here for the weekend however."

"Wow... I didn't know that." Lloyd sighed as he turned away... he just seems so happy, it's like she's actually always there!"

"Not all emotions are obvious Lloyd, you should know that well." Jay- ahem... The Ghost of Christmas Present retorted. He pulled the green eyed boy's arm as he forced him in another direction.

Lloyd let out a yelp as he appeared in a different room in a matter of milliseconds. He looked to see a blonde woman and her husband who was petting a falcon that was perched on his shoulder.

They both looked at each other with a sad look in their eyes. They each took a deep breath before the man called someone down. "Zane, son! Please come down here for a moment."

"Yes father?" the teen asked as he stepped down the stairs.

"We have something important to tell you." his mother held back a little bit after Zane sat down across from them.

"We need to talk..." his father began.

"You see, you, uh, he , umm, how do we put this?" the woman turned to her husband.

"Zane... Santa Clause isn't real..." his father blurted out.

It was silent for a moment, completely silent until a smooth voice broke the ice. "Oh, ok!"

"Why are you not more upset!? Why-" his mother was cut off.

"I already knew Santa Clause did not exist, I believed for a couple of years, but then I started to question it. How could a man of such mass fit down such a small chimney? How does he get in if there is no fireplace? How come nobody has video taped him, or captured him by now? You cannot see his hideout on Goggle Maps, you never hear any reindeer or sleigh bells, and where do I begin on how he could possibly go everywhere in the world in one night..." the boy continued for a good five minutes until he paused and looked towards his parents.

"Mother? Father?" They're faces were in a state of shock in confusion as Lloyd cracked up.

"I should've known Zane's parents hadn't told him yet!" Lloyd continued his cackle as his side began to hurt.

"Come on, let's see who else is out here." Ja- I do it every time! The Ghost of Christmas Present led Lloyd to a familiar junkyard. They were led up to a window where Jay was decorating his tree with his parents.

"Hey! That's you!" Lloyd chuckled.

"No it isn't." the ghost protested.

"What's wrong here, there's no lesson." Lloyd was confused at the spirit's antics.

"It wasn't always like this..." the spirit brought up a cloud, and inside of it, a fuzzy looking memory appeared. Jay was crying behind the bleachers at a football game, covered in melted cheese, he also has tortilla chips all throughout his hair. He cried as he looked at the date on his now ruined blue prints, it was Christmas Eve...

Lloyd gasped,"How is he so happy? That must have ruined Christmas for him forever!"

"He didn't let it bring him down." the spirit smiled warmly before continuing,"You cannot lie in the past, it is best to live in the present! You may have fond and not so fond memories, but don't let them ruin your future! There is a world of opportunity out there! Reach out and grab it!" he finished with his voice fading as his body slowly faded as well. Lloyd was suddenly trapped in complete darkness without warning. Then, what he thought was solid ground gave out underneath him, sending him into a seemingly endless fall. That was until he landed roughly on the ground.

He found himself in a strange biom of darkness as a cloaked figure approached him.

Lloyd got a creepy kind of vibe from him. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas yet to come?"

"Yup! I am the Ghost of the Future!" the man took off his cloak to reveal he also looked like Jay,"Now... go!" his voice went from friendly to a demanding boom.

"Go where?"

"Oh, sorry, there!" that caused Lloyd to quiver as he hurried towards a doorway that opened without hesitation. "Go, and see what will become of you if you fail to bring your Christmas spirit back!" he finished as the light overwhelmed Lloyd.

The blonde Garmadon screamed as he faceplanted on a sidewalk. He groaned as he flipped over and looked up at the gloomy sky that laid above him. He saw his friends walking down the sidewalk, but he was... absent.

"Can you believe what Lloyd has become?" Kai said as they all passed through the transparent fourteen year old.

"What?" the boy questioned as he caught up with his friends.

"It all went wrong today too." Nya sniffed.

"It was a disgrace to call him our friend anyways." Cole sighed as he comforted his friends.

"Wait! What do you mean _disgrace?_ What are you talking about!" he called out to them but they could not hear him. He watched his friend's shadows walk off, until Jay's shadow grew and approached him... it was the Spirit of The Future!

"What happened, where am I?" he yelled as the figure pointed towards a grave yard as Lloyd raced into the area. "I-I'm dead!?" Lloyd got dizzy and felt faint.

"Of course not! What gave you that idea!?" the ghost laughed as he pointed in a more precise location. Lloyd turned his head to see a chubby man who looked as if he hadn't showered in days walking around the graveyard, pushing a lawnmower.

"I-I'm-" Lloyd couldn't speak.

"Yes, you are the man pushing the lawnmower, the overweight, homeless man who cannot exercise but is starving... he also has the loneliest job possible. You get depressed and anti-social, you become unable to land a job and separate from your friends! You are kicked out of your house and this is the only job you can get!"

"I-I"

"Lloyd Garmadon you need your Christmas Spirit back!"

"But who will give it to me?!" the teen shouted back.

"Christmas spirit cannot be simply given, in fact it is inside of you! It is up to the person who has it in their possession to embrace it and use it to their own advantage! Embrace it Lloyd, embrace it..." he faded as Lloyd felt himself being sucked into the body of the man mowing the graveyard lawn.

He was in his point of view,"No, no, nooooooooooooooooooooo!" the words came out of the older starving man's mouth.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lloyd screamed as he woke up. He stood up and looked in the mirror! Thin as ever! He also made sure that he was still fourteen.

He looked towards his alarm clock, it was the twenty fifth! He had done it! He had survived!

He ran downstairs to a knock at the door,"Hey Lloyd, I'm sorry for being such a bother. However! Everyone deserves a gift on Christmas! So... here! Just take it!" Jay began to walk away. Lloyd opened the box to find Charles Dickens', 'A Christmas Carol' inside.

"Jay." the red-brown haired man faced the blonde one. "MERRY CHRISTMAS! THANK YOU!" he yelled, pulling his friend into a tight hug that Jay happily returned.

That day, Lloyd sang carols, had fun, opened gifts, and spent time with his friends most of all!

"What's that supposed to be?" Kai asked, looking at Lloyd who was crafting his gingerbread man's shape by hand.

"We have cookie cutters you know." Zane smiled at his comment.

"Na, I'm fine!" Lloyd replied as he laid his design on the cookie sheet and stuck it in the oven. Fifteen minutes later it was time to decorate! When Lloyd was decorating everybody watched until he yelled,"FINISHED!" his friends stared,"So, what do ya think?"

"Well, it's pretty violent for a gingerbread man..." Jay trailed off.

"Gingerbread man? Oh no, this is a _NINJA_BREAD MAN!" he held up the cookie that had a mask on and was holding a pair of nunchucks, it was in a kicking position.

They spent the rest of the night exchanging gifts and having fun... and that is where our story ends...

"Merry Christmas to all!" Lloyd shouted.

"And to all a good night!" Jay finished.

* * *

**I cannot keep track of the fourth wall breaks in this chapter...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! More to co- wait! We still have more to tell you!**

**first off, I do not own 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens**

**Questions!**

**-What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**-Do you have a friend that acts like Jay?**

**-Cole's story was a shoutout to everyone who has a loved one in the military**

**-Do you have a scrooge in your family?**

**-What is your family tradition during this time of year?**

**-Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**-Was it funny? I tried to add comedy... please tell me I did well!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Merry Christmas/Hannukah, or any other holiday you celebrate!**

**more to come...**

**AwesomAuthor13**


	10. New years

**A little late and a bit random, but a new years chapter... it's also short! Sorry! I based this off of my New Years experience, but there is some character development! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jay sniffed the cold winter air. Today was the last day of 2014... that meant a huge new years party at Lloyd's! Everyone was going to be there, his large family, along with some of Kai and Nya's were coming too.

Jay shivered as Wisp sniffed around, they were taking a walk around Jillian Donte Park that was covered with a new, light fluffy blanket of snow. After many minutes of the dog plling and tugging on the leash, Jay gave in and unhooked the leash. The moment the canine realized it was free, it made a dash towards a white fox, hidden in the snow.

"Wisp! No! Bad dog!" Jay yelled as he bolted after his dog. The golden-doodle chased after the fox that jumped into a nearby pit. However, to the dog this was a sign that she needed to follow the creature into the hole. Thank goodness only her head would fit in.

"Wisp!" he ran over to his dog before hooking up the leash once again. He was about to close the latch when Wisp ran up ahead again and made another dash towards the white fox that had escaped through it's hole.

"Wisp!" Jay whined again as he continued the chase. That was until he smacked face first into Lloyd.

"Jay! I need your help! Have you seen a white fox around?"

"White fox?" Jay asked, puzzled. Why would Lloyd want the fox? "I saw Wisp chasing one, why do you ask?"

"It's my uncle Greg's he's allergic to dogs and cats, so he cares for a white fox, now lets get her before Wisp eats her!"

"Oh yeah!" Jay swallowed,"Right!" they chased after the fox,"Is-is she always like this?"

"Ya, according to Gary, she's more spunky than a puppy."

"Wow," Jay coughed while grabbing his dog's collar and fastening the leash's hook onto it tightly. "There!" Jay smirked as he wrapped the leash around his hand many times to insure that Wisp wouldn't get out of his grasp.

"Thanks." Lloyd snatched up the fox as he began to walk by Jay,"Does Wisp hunt?"

"No! She wouldn't hurt a fly, but she would scare any smaller animal trying to become friends."

"Good." Lloyd exhaled as they went their separate ways,"See you tonight Jay!"

"See you tonight Lloyd!" Jay echoed as they both walked home, making sure the animals didn't escape again.

* * *

Later that evening, Jay and his parents arrived, as well as Kai, Nya, their parents, and a few of their family members too. Lloyd smiled and welcomed them inside. The Smith and Walker families got to meet some of the Garmadons, the first ones they met were Lloyd's ants and Uncles.

"Welcome, these are my uncles and aunts, Gary, Gabe, Greg, Gale, Grace, and Carl!" he introduced his fathers side,"And this is my mother's brother Marvin!"

They all met and hit it off quite well. Lloyd however had a lot of younger cousins, that didn't even count Kai's two little second cousins.

"Lloyd, could you gather some of the older kids to watch over the younger kids? It would be a big help!" Misako asked as her son nodded his head.

"Kai, can you help me out on daycare duty?"

"Why me?"

"Because I asked you, and only you."

"Fine." Kai groaned as they gathered up the kids and took them upstairs.

Lloyd picked up a younger boy from Kai's family who Nya was talking to, but he was quite shy. The blonde teen carried him upstairs as Nya waved goodbye to him.

As all of the kids were gathered upstairs, the two boys just noticed how many of them there truly were! All together there were twelve kids to look after! "In a moment, for one moment, everything was quiet... then all hell broke lose as the kids began to scream and cry, while the older ones whined about being bored.

Kai struggled to keep the younger ones quiet as Lloyd dug through an old supply closet for some toys that the kids could play with. The green eyed boy eventually found a chest in the back of the closet labeled,'Toys' he grabbed it and pushed the heavy trunk across the floor until it was in the room.

As the box opened the children each grabbed one or more toys! There were stuffed animals, crayons, and toy cars galore! "That should keep em' busy!" Lloyd fist-bumped Kai before they headed back downstairs to see if Nya could take a shift.

"Hey Ny-" Kai was cut off to see Nya talking to Cole and Jay who had arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Hey Kai!" Nya called them over,"Shouldn't you guys be with the kids?"

"We were going to ask you to cover for us with the kids." Lloyd answered,"They're occupied and we would like a break."

Nya frowned at this, Jay immediately spoke up,"Cole and I will cover for you guys!" Jay pulled his black haired friend closer to him as he volunteered Cole and himself.

"Okay, you guys take a shift." Lloyd agreed as Jay pulled Cole upstairs, not even giving the older boy a chance to speak about how he felt.

"What was that about?" Cole asked as he and Jay walked upstairs.

"Nya looked upset, I guess I just- uh." Cole smirked, he knew about Jay's elementary level crush on Nya. "I-it's just just kids! What could go wrong?" Jay questioned as they opened up the door to find chaos in control!

There were kids choking on the toy trucks, fighting over stuffed animals, and eating crayons as if they were chocolate bars! "Woah, woah, woah!" Jay grabbed some crayons out of a three year old's mouth,"Didn't you read the label!? Fun to play with, not to eat!"

"Jay!" Cole facepalmed,"They can't read yet."

"They should know that these are toxic though!"

"They don't know better, they're toddlers!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that they can't read yet?"

"How about when they chew on books instead of opening them?" Cole pointed towards Kai's little cousin who was quickly snatched away and put near some other toys. Their argument continued for a few minutes as they zoned the world around them out, until...

"What's going on up here?" Zane walked into the room to find a huge mess, and Cole and Jay in the middle of it.

"Oh my goodness!" he cried as he struggled to pick up the dangerous toys and put them away. Within minutes, Zane had gotten everything under control, he even got some kids asleep, for it was already late for them on New Years Eve.

* * *

However, once peace was reached it couldn't get better, only worse.

A few of the older kids had woken up and started to bother the bandmates. "Hello there." Zane greeted the boy as he leaned down to eye level with him.

"Wh-where's, where's her? I want to see her!" the boy said.

"What?" Cole asked, leaning down as well, with Jay joining them.

"I want to see her!"

"Who's cousin is he?"

"I think he's Kai's."

"Lets see if he knows then."

They carried the boy down to Kai who was confused at the comment as well. "Sorry guys, I don't know a 'her'." Kai chuckled.

"Her! Her!" the kid whined as he pointed to Nya who was watching a movie with some of the older kids in the corner while the adults mingled in other places around the house.

"Oh! Do you mean Nya?" Jay smiled,"I got this guys." He carried the boy over to the teenage girl.

"Hi Zander!" Nya greeted the boy.

"Her!" he shouted back.

"Hmm?" Nya looked up at Jay.

"He wanted you, but didn't know your name, so he asked,'Where's Her?', it was pretty cute."

"Well, thanks for bringing him!" Jay sat down as they watched the movie, it was one of Jay's favorites... 'The Incredibles!' the most amazing movie about a superhero family ever!

As the movie progressed, Jay got up to use the bathroom and check on the kids with Kai and Cole while Nya stayed with the kids right after the, "Honey, Where's My Super Suit!?" scene.

By the time Jay got back, Nya was leaning over in pain and a different movie had turned on for the old one was over,"What's wrong Nya!?" Jay asked alarmed.

"Zander likes to be like the guys in the superhero movie... he thinks his superpower is bodyslamming... he tested them out on my sensitive area."

Jay looked towards where Zander was playing with some of the slightly older kids, they were doing puzzles while Zander drove his lego batmobile car around on top of it.

Jay and Nya had to explain to him why it was considered rude to drive your legos on top of someone else's puzzle.

* * *

The pattern of the kids continued until most of them passed out for a nap until the ball dropped. All that remained were the few second graders and Zander. A game of Apples to Apples had begun as everyone separated into teams.

The adults stayed with one of their close friends and some paired up with new friends. Cole and Kai teamed up together, Lloyd and Zane were together, Jay volunteered to watch Zander so Nya could join.

However, there were no people left over, so she was a part of a team of three, it was her, Mr. Julien, and Ed Walker... the ultimate team!

They had won eight in a row now and everyone was getting tired. That was until they finally lost a round! Lloyd tried to high five Zane but the other teen didn't understand, so he just stood there for a moment before Lloyd just put his hand down.

The game went on and eventually Zander joined a team. It was an Apples to Apples showdown, and the younger kids were winning! They were actually beginning to have fun until the kids woke up again.

They had to stop the game to watch the kids again and they were not happy about it!

They walked back upstairs with them to the clean room.

* * *

**_(TEN MINUTES LATER)_**

The room was a mess and Lloyd was on the edge of breaking. He had barely had any fun at all! He was sick of it! "I'm gonna snap!" Lloyd said through gritted teeth as his mother's footsteps made their way up the stairs.

"Time for the ball to drop!" Misako called up the stairs as they all sighed in relief before bringing the kids down.

10... Everybody thought about their futures...

9... What next year had in store for them...

8...The six friends closed their eyes...

7... I am going to be more outgoing and try to advance more in my technical work...

6...I am going to be less hotheaded...

5...I am going to make my father proud, no matter what I am doing...

4...I am not going to let school get in the way of friendships, but I will still thrive...

3...I am going to tell Nya how I feel...

2...I am going to never take what I have for granted...

1... I am going to survive this year! The friends smirked.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they celebrated and danced as the ball dropped. right as the cheers had died down, Garmadon spoke up,"Okay, everybody out!" Lloyd's friends were about to leave when they were stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They five people leaving turned to Garmadon.

"You need to help us clean up the mess you allowed the toddlers to create."

They all sighed before walking back inside to the trashed house. Thinking of their new years resolutions...

But about those... everybody knows they never keep true to them...

* * *

**Wow! Shortest chapter of this story!**

**I am going to update stuff tomorrow! Do no worry! I am alive! Just busy! I will return to writing over this next week though.**

**What am I busy with?**

**-Graphic design practice**

**-Reading Harry Potter... my best excuse yet!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	11. Hello My Baby!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! It took me a while to organize this chapter right! There are more chapters to come do not worry! Just look how popular I am getting! **

* * *

**Guest chapter 10 . 9h ago**

**Awesome! I love your story please make more if you don't I'll be sad.**

* * *

**guest chapter 1 . Mar 15**

**I will hunt you down if ya don't update this soon.**

* * *

**Yuna chapter 10 . Mar 15**

**Where are the chapters? Please write more! :D**

* * *

**I have so many amazing fans! If only they would actually give me more motivation by actually reviewing on the chapter and not asking for an update only. I would prefer if you would tell me a review, what you liked and found funny about the chapter, and then ask me to update at least! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Nya walked to her desk casually while glancing at the clock. It was seven thirty, half an hour early as usual. Nya chuckled as students slowly dragged themselves into the classroom. She almost felt guilty for not telling her brother to get up when his alarm was set on snooze mode.

The students piled in as the black haired girl turned her attention towards the front of the room where Mr. Wu was writing something on the chalkboard,'New Marking Period...'

Nya grinned,"Yes! New classes!" She nudged Cole who sat next to her as she looked back towards their teacher.

Once most of the students arrived Mr. Wu began to pass out papers they were the new schedules! Nya snatched her's eagerly as she read the paper,"Ooh! I've got home ect.!"

"Cool! I got it too! At the same time!" Jay glanced at her paper.

"Same here." Cole glanced at his schedule.

"Me too." Zane smiled right as Kai raced into the room, still applying gel to his hair, and with a piece of toast in his mouth. He grabbed the last schedule from Mr. Wu's outstretched hand.

He sat down next to Zane and groaned at the paper in his hand,"I can't believe I have home ect! It's such a boring class!"

"Kai, it isn't that bad!" Nya protested.

"But it isn't necessary! Isn't it like doing laundry and stuff? Those are girl things! That is the woman's job! It's the divine rule of the universe that the man of the house does work outside of the house while the woman's 'job' is unemployed and raising four kids."

Nya gave him a sharp glare,"Why you sexist little son of a-" the bell interrupted her outburst as the group headed right to their first class. The siblings had science first. God thing that today was lab day, and that Kai and Nya were partners... at least in the brown eyed girl's case.

* * *

They entered the home ect room and looked around, there was a kitchen, and desks in front of it facing towards a blackboard in the back of the room. Kai and Nya sat down and waited as Jay, Cole, and Zane arrived. Lloyd didn't have this class, but a few others did. This included Skalidor and Fangtom... along with Darreth.

The friends ignored them as they took their seats. A woman wearing a light purple dress, black flats, and had her dark brown hair up in a bun entered. She formally walked to her desk and clapped her hands twice.

"Okay, settle down kids," She said strictly,"I know this is a new class, but no need to get so excited!"

"Excited? This is home ect." Cole leaned over to Zane who shrugged in return.

"For your first project you will learn about the joys of parenthood! You will be given the classic baby-doll. She will do all of the things a normal baby does, but she will have a microchip in her so I know when she cries and when she has calmed down."

Zane raised his hand,"Do we get to choose our partners?"

"Hell no!" the teacher yelled,"Group A, Group B, Group Last! Stick with that pattern! Your dolls are on the table! I'm gonna go make a sandwich!"

The teachers pattern had everyone sitting next to each other as a couple... Jay grinned ear to ear as he looked towards the girl who was writing down things in her notebook.

"Hey Nya, looks like we're partners!" Jay smiled,"That means we are kinda like husband and wife..."

Nya giggled,"Sure! We basically live at each others houses with how often we visit!"

Jay nodded in a ditzy way with a red face,"Uh huh."

Cole and Zane looked at each other with blank faces. Zane glanced back at his textbook and set it down...

"My informative book tells me that in order for a child to be created there needs to be a male and a female gender that perform-ahem, certain acts. This is necessary in order for the child to be here." Zane looked right at Cole,"So... who's the wife?"

Cole rubbed the back of his neck as he gulped,"I-uh..."

"I understand, I will be the female gender in this relationship if you wold like me to be."

"Zane you don't have to-"

"No, I insist."

"Not all couples-"

"No, I shall be the mother."

Cole smacked his face to his desk with a groan as Kai looked around, hoping not to be seen with his 'mate',"Kai! What should we name our child!? I am thinking something great and it has to mean something like, Hope, or Majesty... or Debby."

Kai shivered at the words,"No don't say that-those words." he referred the the words,'our child.'

"Fine! What do you want to name her?"

"That's not what I meant Darreth!" Kai clenched his fists as his face went red.

Skalidor looked towards Fangtom,"Well, looks like we are partners..."

"Yea..."

"Whatever." the boy with the green dyed hair shrugged as they both turned towards the toy doll.

* * *

"Hey! Nya!" Jay rushed into her house where they spent new years.

"Yes Jay?" Nya asked, flipping another page of her magazine.

"Does our baby have a name yet?"

"No..."

"I was thinking something like Jay jr.!"

Nya looked up, closing her magazine, with a chuckle she replied,"You know it's a girl right?"

Jay blushed,"Hehe, ya but-I just, I dunno."

"How about Melody, or something like Mica, or Melissa! We could also try for a less formal name, or something from a book or movie like Nala, or even Rapunzel!"

"I will take any of them." Jay grinned.

"I know! Fiona!" Nya took the baby doll as it began to cry. She fed it with the bottle until it settled down.

"I love that name!" Jay chuckled as he set the baby down in the basket the toy had come with.

Nya walked back to her couch and sat down again as Jay looked at her and sighed.

* * *

Cole and Zane entered the blonde ones house. "Okay... we need a name."

"Zane listen, a name isn't necessary, neither is you being the mother." Cole snorted.

"But it will help the child-"

"The child isn't real!"

"I meant the child-raising experience!"

Cole facepalmed,"Zane! I have to go." he stood up and began to leave the house when...

"But what about the baby!?"

"You can take care of her, you are the mother!" Cole retorted, stomping out of the house.

Zane gasped as he picked up the doll in his arms,"He finally accepted me as the mother!" he rocked the baby to 'sleep' before setting it down in it's basket. He then went to bed himself...

He didn't get any sleep however for he checked on the baby every ten to twelve minutes or so.

* * *

Kai sighed as he sat in his basement, Jay got a girl, but he got... this thing.

"Kai! How do you think this dress will look on our DJ?"

Kai rose his head in annoyance,"DJ?"

"Yes, Darreth Jr!"

"Kai rubbed his eyes as he looked at the doll, it had many dress up toys around it as Darreth looked down at Kai.

"Whatever." Kai laid back down,"It's getting late... you should take the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"You are so generous! I am glad I got a partner who wasn't going to hog the baby time! They are only this age for so long you know!"

"Sure." Kai rolled his eyes as Darreth ran upstairs, thanking him again.

The hotheaded boy picked up his phone and scrolled through forums and blogs that were on his tumblr, until he got a text... from Darreth...

"This is gonna be a long night." Kai sighed.

* * *

The next day after school Jay offered to take the baby. As he walked away Kai was just about done with Darreth.

"Darreth jr is so cute! Do you think I could keep her for just one more night?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Kai sighed.

"I know but-"

"Look, I hear Cole calling! Better go see what he wants." Kai rushed over to Cole,"Hey, where is your project?"

"Oh, Zane has it, strange... he stayed home today. I hope he isn't sick."

"I left on bad terms yesterday... I might have to make up with him... it's my turn to take care of the project anyways." Cole smiled, heading towards Zane's house in his go-cart.

As he arrived, stepping out of his cart, the air already felt... musky. Cole saw there was no car in the driveway, Zane's parents were not home.

Cole knocked on the door and jumped back when it opened on it's own, he took a step inside,"Zane?" he asked, his voice shaky.

He saw a faint glow coming from the other room. He slowly stepped towards the kitchen where a flickering light was visible. "Zane?" he looked into the kitchen.

He saw a horrifying sight!

"COLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU RETURN ANY OF MY TEXTS!?" Zane screamed. he was wearing a bright pink apron and was holding the baby doll in his arms.

"Zane?"

"Yes."

"Zane? What happened to you... you changed..."

"Well you change after all this time being a mother and being practically being abandoned by your husband!"

Cole grabbed a chair,"Zane, sit down... let's talk about this..."

"NO! If you want a divorce then fine! But I am keeping Hermoine!"

"Hermoine?" Cole questioned.

"YES! That's right! Forced to name our poor child without you!" Zane had a crazy look in his eye. "You don't kow what I have been through! All of the cravings... the pain of birth!"

"You were never pregnant." Cole replied with a deadpanned face.

"Oh, in denial are you!? You will be hearing from my lawyer!"

"L-lawyer!? Zane, I'm not in denial, you're delusional!"

"Oh so now I'm the crazy one!?" his eye twitched.

"You are the one who is acting like a mental patient over a mass produced artificial baby doll."

"How dare you!?" Zane hugged 'Hermoine' closer.

"Listen, I think you need some time to think, here let me see her." Cole tried to pick up the doll, only for it to be swiped away.

"You really think I would permit you to touch my baby after this!?"

"No, I thought you would let me take our project home for the night though..."

"Oh! So she is just a project now!?"

"YES! SHE WAS ALWAYS A PROJECT! WAKE UP ZANE!" Cole gave Zane one hard smack on the face.

Zane was knocked down. He opened his eyes with a dazed look on his face and he blinked in confusion,"Cole, why am I wearing this apron?"

"You are back!" Cole hugged him quickly before picking up the project,"I will take Hermoine for the night!"

"You named it Hermoine?"

"I am leaving now! Zane, get some rest!"

"Okay... bye Cole..." Zane sat down in the chair he awoke beside as he looked towards Shard who had just awoke from her nap on the floor. "Shard, I think Cole may be a little mentally ill, he was acting quite strange..." the dog yawned and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Nya!" Jay yelled.

"Yea."

"Do you think she will look better in gray or maroonish blue!?" Jay looked at the two dresses for the doll.

"Where did you get those?"

"Darreth lent them to me!" Jay claimed as he took the project,"Hmm, maroonishblue it is!"

"Jay, it's just a project." Nya looked back to her phone.

"But Nya, yesterday your opinion meant everything on her name!"

"Ya but, the project is almost over, and that washer name, I also thought we were joking around. I say we only do the necessary things like feeding and changing the baby." Nya grinned.

"O-okay." Jay set the baby down on the table and sat down o the couch and awkwardly looked at his phone.

After five minutes he began to tense up...,"Uh, it just feels kinda weird not being with the baby, ya know!?" Jay chuckled.

"Mmmhmm." Nya hummed, scrolling through her shared photos.

Jay sighed,"Well, I think I gotta go home now... bye!" Jay took off he sighed as he walked down the street. "At one point or another... every parent has to let go." he sighed.

* * *

"OKAY! Turn in your project and I will check the microchips." the teacher yelled, reading her Harry Potter book.

"Here ya go." Skalidor tossed his doll on the desk.

"Alright..." Jay slowly walked up to the desk. The teacher grabbed the doll's leg and Jay refused to let go for a second until he eventually sighed and released it into her grip.

Darreth set her down, being careful not to mess up her dress. The teacher looked at the doll, then at Darreth, then ripped the dress off as she read the book.

She looked up at the final group to return their project,"Well what did you boys learn?"

"We learned that parenting is hard, and even though you run into relationship problems you shouldn't fight about it." Cole grinned.

"That's nice sweetie." The teacher took the baby and stuffed it in the bin before bookmarking her page and standing up. "OKAY! Thank you for your time! You all did a good job... let me just say though, this is the strangest class I have ever had! Class dismissed!" Everybody got up and left even though the bell hadn't even rung yet.

"I am never having kids again!" Darreth yelled, grabbing his books from his locker and sprinting to his next class.

* * *

**Hey! Okay, so please remember to just leave an actual review on why you want me to update and not tell me just to update soon...**

**Question time!**

**-Have you ever had to do a project like this?**

**-Which 'couple' did you enjoy the most?**

**-Favorite Part?**

**-Do you guys want to do this kind of project now if not already, who out of the characters in the chapter would be your partner?**

**Alright! So My favorite was the part with Cole and Zane, I paired them up together because they are like best friends! They are closer to each other than any others out of the group ever since the adventure when Zane became famous.**

**Jay and Nya because Jaya**

**And Kai and Darreth because I thought it would be funny to troll that hotheaded teenager!**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	12. A Very Ninjago Musical

**Hey guys! This one came out quick! This one was a lot of fun to write and read over! And please don't tell me to update in a review, tell me why you want me to update in a review, enjoy!**

* * *

Cole smiled as he gazed at the large poster on the wall, he looked back to his friend who gave him thumbs up and nods of encouragement before Cole scribbled his name on the sheet before him.

"Hey, anybody else want to try out?" Cole asked, motioning to the sheet.

"Well, I may have a good voice." Zane said in an almost shy manner before signing his name on the sheet.

"May have a good voice?" Nya interrupted, signing her name on the sheet as well.

Jay walked up as well,"You totally deserve something big Nya," he signed his name on the sheet,"You do amazing backing vocals.

"You want to sing Jay?" Lloyd questioned as Jay laughed,"Of course not! I am gonna do lights!"

"I'm in on that!" Lloyd smirked, putting his signature in the page as Kai simply shrugged and wrote his own name as well.

"So when are the auditions?" Zane asked.

"After school in the auditorium today." Cole replied, reading the sheet, he looked at his watch,"Come on! We don't want to be late for History!"

It just happened that another group was heading towards the form too...

Cole rammed into another person,"HEY! Watch where you are going!" the familiar voice yelled.

Cole growled and looked up,"Max."

"Signing up for the play emo rocker boy?"

"Ha, how's your quartet doing, oops, I mean trio!" Cole challenged back.

"For your information we have a new member, he has quite a good voice for a football player." Henry cut in.

"Wait, you aren't talking about-" Jay was interrupted by the very presence of the boy that stepped forwards.

"Chandler... Collins..."

"Hey Walker! How's your girlfriend!?" he teased, flicking the puny boy's forehead.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Oh, yeah, how could somebody with that weak of a body have such an amazing, hot, sack of amazingness."

"HEY! Don't you tal-"

"No Kai." Nya interrupted,"If you don't mind I would prefer if I were not referred to as an amazing, hot, sack of amazingness." Nya crossed her arms and scowled.

"You will warm up eventually." Chandler simply circled around the group with a sadistic smirk. He grabbed a pen and scribbled his name on a sheet of paper before simply dropping the pen in the pen compartment and allowed the rest of the rest of his band to sign up too.

They all walked away laughing,"It's funny, they think that they will get a part!"

Cole was red with anger as he sped ahead of the group and stepped in their path,"I bet we will! In fact I believe that I will get the lead!"

"Oh, you said bet?"

"Yea... the one who performs in front of the crowd with the lead role that night wins the bet and gets respect from the loser, and the loser..."

"Never sings again!" Henry held out his hand.

Cole looked up to the sky, in thought,"Deal." his friends gasped at his answer as they shook hands.

"It's on!"

* * *

"Cole, please tell me you are secretly an amazing singer that has not yet uncovered his amazing voice." Jay tapped his drums.

"Trust me guys, I will definitely get the lead role."

"What is the play anyways?"

"Shrek the Musical... that exists?"

"Yes Jay, apparently it does." Kai raised an eyebrow at the poster.

"So you need to get the lead role of Shrek, no problem!" Lloyd popped the bubble he created with his bubblegum.

"Okay, the song is 'I'm a Believer' to audition." Cole read off of the sheet, no problem! Here is the sheet music! Come on guys! Let's practice!"

They began to play the beginning tune and to be truthful, it was quite fun to play all of the chords, Jay's favorite part was the fast-paced "I BELIEVE" chorus at the end.

"Let's do it again!" Jay yelled.

"Dude, that is the fifth time we played the ending, I think we have got it down." Cole rolled his eyes.

"But it's so much fun!" Jay said in a whiny voice.

"Okay guys, let's look through our scripts..." Cole suggested, looking at all of the lines meant for the big angry ogre.

"OH! I can be donkey!" Jay slid into the seat across from Cole's with his own sample lines.

"But I thought you wanted to do lights." Cole crossed his arms.

"Ya but the song is so much fun! Lloyd can do lights!"

"Let's take it from," Cole flipped to a page,"Uhh, Very well, there's a cave over there."

"Shrek! That's no place for a princess!" Jay retorted.

A voice startled the two boys,"No, no it's perfect. Well gentlemen, I bid thee good night!"

They turned their heads to see Nya practicing her own lines,"Nya? You want to be Fiona?"

"Of course!"

Jay blushed, Nya was guaranteed for the part, she had the best female voice in the school! "Well good luck Nya! Would you like to practice with us?" Cole offered.

"Sure!" They sat down and continued with the scene.

* * *

After their warm-up in English class, the friends began to practice the lines which got the teacher's attention.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Garmadon asked.

"We are practicing to audition for the play."

"OH! Is that so?"

"Yup!" Jay replied.

"Nice! I was quite the theater teen myself!"

"Really?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Of course! It is one of the reasons I am an English teacher!"

"I didn't know that!" Zane added.

"Well, as a former drama kid, I wish you luck on your auditions taking place later today!"

"Thanks d- uh I mean MR. GARMADON!" Lloyd said a little too loudly, looking around and making sure nobody heard him say that the teacher was his father.

"No problem." he smiled and walked back to his desk, however his while lesson was on the correct pronunciation of words and the importance of speaking clearly... the only people her would call on were the six friends.

* * *

Okay, let's do this!" Jay yelled as he walked in, followed by the other five teens.

"Okay, have a seat." The music instructor instructed, handing them each a piece of paper. On there was the lyrics to 'I'm a Believer' and some of the script to recite.

"Okay! Let's hear all of your lovely voices!" She stood up and began to walk around. First up is Henry Evans!"

Henry began to sing the song as the music came on. The entire quartet had their turn as they each went up separately... however when Zane's name was called, the entire Ninja band stood up and went to the stage.

"We will be performing together!" Zane announced.

"Alright school band... wow me!"

They all performed the scene together before they grabbed the instruments they had been setting up.

"One, two... one, two, three!" Jay tapped his drumsticks together before going into the beginning main beat as Kai added his guitar. They each got their own solo as the song continued on and in the end Jay shouted,"OW!" into his microphone.

They got a standing ovation as the teacher scribbled notes into her notebook, you all got main parts!"

"But I just wanna do lights." Lloyd shouted back.

"Too bad! You got a main part!" the teacher closed he notebook and stood up once again and called,"The final cast list will be up tomorrow! Up next is...Darreth Franzhurtzen.

* * *

They all fought through the crowd in front of the music room as they looked at the list with wide eyes.

"YES! Darreth yelled, pumping his fist."

"Who are you?" Nya asked.

"I got the very important role of tree #9!" Nya facepalmed as she saw Kai fight through to see the list... he came out with an angry face,"I am Pinocchio! A freaking puppet!"

"Hehe." Nya giggled, looking at the paper on the wall. "YES! I am Fiona!"

"You deserve it Nya!" Jay hugged her before looking at the poster on the wall...

His screams were heard from miles away...

"YES! I AM DONKEY!" Jay danced around and jumped up and down almost endlessly.

Lloyd sighed...

"What did you get?" Kai asked as Lloyd blushed and looked away.

Kai looked at Lloyd's name and cracked up. "Lloyd Garmadon! The Gingerbread Man!? Kai was on the floor laughing his giant head off,"It-it's funny, because you're short!"

"Shut up." Lloyd turned away, crossing his arms."

"I got the part of the captain of the guard... I do admit that my voice is too calm for any lead roles." Zane shrugged, happy with his role.

"Cole?" Kai turned to the boy hiding his facial expression.

"I DID IT! SHREK! I GOT THE LEAD!" Cole jumped for joy as he laughed in happiness.

"What!?" Henry got out of the crowd to face Cole,"I am the understudy!"

"Ha! Looks like I am getting respect from you and you are never singing again!" Cole smirked.

"Brookstone, The agreement was whoever performed in front of the crowd as the lead that night, I still have a chance." Henry sneered.

Cole felt chills as a cold sweat ran down his forehead. "Well, rehearsals start this weekend, see you there Cole!" Henry and his friends laughed, leaving one member behind...

"YES! Farquaad!" Chandler pumped his fist into the air as he ran and caught up with his friends.

* * *

There had been about eight rehearsals and they had most of the music down, but the harder songs were the ones where you could not remember the lyrics because of the distracting choreography!

This was especially true for the song,'This is when a dream comes true.' It only featured Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona, however their understudies also had to learn the dance as well.

Cole and Henry glared at each other as Jay gazed at Nya with puppy eyes.

Nya sung her part,_"This is how a dream comes true, this is how I pictured you..."_

Cole danced along as Henry bumped into him, nearly causing Cole to tumble off of the stage.

"HEY!" Cole shouted as the vocal leader stopped and the track playing stopped awkwardly.

"Wow man, it was an accident, they sure picked the right guy to play an angry ogre!"

Cole crossed his arms and turned away with a huff as they continued to learn the dance.

* * *

There had been twenty two rehearsals and everybody was preparing for the show in costumes!

Nya's Fiona costume was simply beautiful, Cole liked his green makeup and Jay enjoyed his hooves and donkey suit... Lloyd and Kai were not all that found of the Pinocchio and Gingerbread Man costumes, however Zane thought he looked sharp himself in his captain of the guard outfit.

Lloyd and Kai constantly complained as the instructor's favorite activity was to yell at them,"STAY IN CHARACTER!"

"Yes Mrs. Wilson" the boys answered together as Lloyd got ready for the scene he hated the most... Zane got to carry him in over his shoulder and set him down only to be yelled at by Chandler.

"Bring in the devices of torture."

Lloyd sighed as he cringed at the wooden spoons and other cooking materials. "OKAY! OKAY! I'll talk!"

Henry loved the last scene because his character would get to kiss Nya. He had developed a crush on her and was ready to take that role from Cole. The kiss would not happen in the rehearsals... only the show so they wouldn't have to kiss too much.

Jay was quite pissed off when he noticed that Henry had taken an interest in his girl that he was not dating.

"BACK OFF!" Jay yelled after one rehearsal.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked before awkwardly leaving with the group.

"Bye guys! I am gonna wait at the library across the street for my dad to pick me up!"

"See ya Cole!" his castmates called back as the brown eyed boy raced across the street and sat down at a table in the young adult room, which just happened to be next to Henry and his group's table.

Not moments later, Cole's father entered and delivered a glare at Henry. He had tried to be friendly before but this time he was not going to take it!

_Two months ago..._

_Lou was working the snackstand at the football stand as all parents do at one point or another when he saw Cole's old quartet member walk by. The man waved and yelled loudly so he could hear him over the stadium noise,"HI HENRY!"_

_Henry turned around, got one look at him... and ran... Lou was talking about the rudeness of him for weeks afterwards._

"HI MR. BROOKSTONE!" Henry said loudly, like Lou had to him.

Lou took a deep breath... raised his foot into the air... and stomped it to the ground as he yelled at the loudest possible volume,"**HI HENRY**!" the whole library wnt quiet and turned their way,"**HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER!?"**

"Good! Though it happened months ago!"

**"THAT"S GOOD!"**

"And how was yours!?"

**"MINE WAS FINE AS WELL!"**

"That's good!"

**"I HAVE TO PICK UP COLE NOW! GOODBYE HENRY!"**

"Goodbye Mr. Brookstone!"

Cole, the entire time was in the corner of the young adult room, slowly dying of embarrassment.

* * *

Day of the show and everybody was ready to embrace their roles! They had one last dress rehearsal and were prepared for anything.

Jay danced around in his Donkey suit,"I am so excited!"

"Places everybody!" the teacher yelled as everybody piled onstage. The lights dimmed as the stage lights turned on and two teens came in front of the curtain that was still closed as Max is green makeup with a little kid's haircut cam out.

A narrator came on stage and began to speak...

_"Once upon a time, there was a little ogre named Shrek, who lived with his parents in a bog by a tree. It was a pretty nasty_

_place, but he was happy because ogres like nasty places._

_On his birthday, the little ogre's parents sat him down to talk, just as all ogre's parents had for hundreds of years before."_

_The girl playing Mama ogre began to sing,"__Listen son, you're growing up so quickly,_

_Growing up, bigger by the day."_

_"Then the Papa ogre actor spoke up,"__Although we want you here,_

_The rules are very clear-_

_Now you're seven...  
__Now you're seven..._

_So it's time to go away._

_"Your Mama packed a sandwich for your trip."_

_"Your Papa packed your boots in case of snow."_

_"You're gonna make us proud._

_No backing up allowed._

_Just keep walking...  
__Just keep walking..._

_and you'll find somewhere to go."_

_"It's a big bright beautiful world,_

_with happiness all around._

_It's peaches and cream_

_and every dream comes true..._

_But not for you._

_It's a big, bright, beautiful world,_

_with possibilities everywhere._

_And just around the bend,_

_there's a friend or two..._

_But not for you."_

_The actress sung her solo again,"__You're ugly son,_

_which means that life is harder._

_People hate the things they cannot understand."_

_"And when they look at us,_

_they tend to make a fuss."_

_"Burn our houses down."_

_"and chase us..."_

_"Off our land."_

_"It's important that you find a cozy cesspit."_

_"A place no one would ever dare to tread."_

_"And if they happen by,_

_make sure you terrify them."_

_"If you don't, son...  
__If you don't, son..._

_Then you'll surely wind up dead."_

_"Good-bye!  
__Good-bye!"_

_"Watch out for men with pitch-forks!"_

_The narrator came out once again...,"__And so the little ogre went off and found a muddy patch of swampland, far, far away from the world that despised him. And_

_there he stayed for many years. Tucked away, and all alone...which was-"_

_" Just the was he liked it!" Cole finished, walking onstage as the role of older Shrek._

_"Keep your big bright beautiful world._

_I'm happy where I am, all alone._

_I got all I need,_

_so read the stinkin' sign!_

_Keep your big bright beautiful world._

_I party on my own anyway._

_Doin' what I can_

_with a one-man conga line._

_Yeah, your big bright beautiful world_

_is all teddy bears and unicorns._

_Take your fluffy fun,_

_and shove it where the sun don't shine!_

_I prefer a life like this-_

_it's not that complicated._

_Sure, I'm fated to be lonely,_

_and I'm destined to be hated._

_If you read the books, they say_

_it's why I was created._

_But I don't care,_

_'cause being liked_

_is grossly overrated._

_Who needs a big bright beautiful world?_

_I got my own little patch of the world!_

_It's not a big bright beautiful world,_

_but it's mine! Alone!_

_It's mine!_

_And it's mine!_

_All mine!"_

The scene ended as the curtains opened, reveling fairy tale creatures walking onstage. Cole walked offstage, getting a drink of water as his castmates told him about what a great job he did.

He excused himself to use the restroom when he saw a figure in a dark hallway. He squinted as it approached him and charged! It shoved him into the janitor's closet and the last things he heard were a door slamming and a click of the door locking.

"I will get your respect! Good luck never singing again!" Henry yelled as he walked away laughing.

"Where is Cole?" Mrs. Wilson asked,"He goes on next scene!"

"I don't know! I saw him running out the door!"

"Well then, you will have to take over Henry..." she trailed off, pushing him towards makeup.

Cole sighed as he heard the muffled sounds of the teens.

_"Story of my life, _

_booted from the ball, _

_the party's off the hook,"_

"Oh no! I am in this scene!" Cole yelled anxiously.

When Henry came out in his Shrek costume, everyone was confused. "Why is Henry Shrek?" Kai asked as Darreth nudged him.

"I don't know."

"What are you all doing in my swamp!?" the imposter recited his lines.

* * *

Cole banged on the wall as the play progressed. He had missed Chandler walking on his knees for he was Farquaad, Nya's amazing solo song, and the fun Travel Song!

He was upset that he missed it, but he was more upset that he was going to miss out on singing for the rest of his life! Cole listened to the end of the song they were on...

_"And clear a spot for two,_

_to be with you."_

Cole grunted as he banged on the door until the door blew out of it's hinges. The janitor held up his broom defensively,"What are you doing kid!? I thought my closet was haunted!"

"I am going to steal the show!" Cole threw his hands up in the air and mace his way to the stage in the little time he had.

He went up to the catwalk above the auditorium's stage and fastened himself to a rope as the final song began, after Farquaad was defeated by the dragon and Cole was ready.

_"I waited all my life, lived it by the book_

_Now I know that's not my story_

_You take me as I am, love me as I look_

_Standing here in all my glory_

_I am sweetness, I am bratty_

_I'm a princess, I'm a fatty_

_I'm a mess of contradictions in a dress_

_I am sassy, I am sappy_

_When I'm with you I am happy_

_This is my story" Nya sang in her sweet voice._

Henry opened his mouth to sing but a different sound came out of nowhere...

_"You laugh at all my jokes even though they're crude_

_You don't mind that I'm not classy," Cole was lifting himself down onto the stage by a rope._

_We make a perfect pair, radiant and rude_

_So in love and much too gassy" Cole put his arm around Nya as they did when learning the song._

_"We are ogres, we are scary_

_We are donkeys, we are hairy_

_We have bold and brand new stories to be told" Henry grabbed Nya's hand, only for Cole to interrupt as they sung the next lyrics together, doing their own tango-like dance._

_"We will write them, we will tell them_

_You will hear them, you will smell them_

_This is our story"_

_"And that is how the little ogre came" Henry began..._

_"To live on the swamp with a beautiful princess!" Cole intervened again_

_"And his best friend," Jay jumped in and high fived Cole._

_"and his best friend" Cole repeated._

_"And a gingerbread man,"Lloyd put his arm around Jay._

_"And a very handsome puppet." Kai threw his pride away and joined the group._

_"And an elf,"_

_"and a fairy godmother"_

_"and a witch"_

_"And a cross dressin' wolf"_

_"and three pigs!"_

_"What makes us special..." Jay began._

_"What makes us special,"Henry added_

_"What makes us special," Nya sang her part._

_"What makes us special? Makes us strong!" Cole slid out in front of them all._

_"We are witches, we are fairies_

_We are weirdo's, I'm an Aires_

_We're a giant different sampler here to try_

_We are puppets, we are rabbits_

_We are hobbits with bad habits_

_We're a screwy but delighted crazy stew_

_We are different and united_

_We are us and we are you_

_This is our story, this is our story_

_This is our story!"_

_"God bless us, everyone!" Lloyd yelled as the gingerbread man._

_"THE END!"_

The song might have been over but the rivalry wasn't, and there was still the final additional song that they had up their sleeve.

The curtains closed and the audience applauded, still a bit confused yet entertained. The curtain opened up for the final song

_"I thought love was only true in fairytales,_

_meant for someone else but not for me!" Cole began._

_"Love was out to get me, _

_that's the way it seems," Henry cut in._

_"Disappointment haunted all my dreams." the two sang together. _

_"Then I saw her face!" Cole yelled,  
"I saw her face"_

_"Now I'm a believer!"  
"I saw her face"_

_"Not a trace!"  
"No not a trace"_

_"Of doubt in my mind!"  
"In my mind!"_

_"I'm in love!"  
"Ooohaaaaahh!"  
_

_"I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried!" Henry grabbed Nya and swung her around._

_"I thought love was more or less a given thing!" Nya sang.  
__"Hoop, hoop"_

_"But the more I gave the less I got oh yeah."  
"Oh yeah."  
_

_"What's the use in trying?"  
"Badoopbadoop"  
_

_"All you get is pain"  
"Babadoopbadoop"  
_

_"When I wanted sunshine I got rain!" The three teens sang together. The boys had been fighting over Nya the whole time and ended up dancing offstage._

_"I got rain,_

_I GOT RAIN!"_

_..._

_Jay jumped onstage out of nowhere,"Sorry I'm late..."_

_"Then I saw her face!_

_Now I'm a believer!_

_Not a trace, of doubt in my mind!_

_I'm in love!"  
"Ooh! Ahh can't leave!"  
_

_"I'm a believer, _

_I couldn't leave her if I tried,_

_Then I saw her face!_

_Now I'm a believer!_

_No not a trace!_

_Of doubt in my mind!_

_I'm in love!"_

_"I'm a believer!"_

_"Sing it guys!" Jay yelled._

_"IBELIEVEIBELIEVEIBELIEVEIBELIEVEIBELIEVE!"  
"I'm a believer!"_

_"That's my favorite part!" Jay laughed._

_"I! Be-lieve!"_

_"I! Be-lieve!"_

_"I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe!"  
"I'm a believer"  
_

_"I BELIEVE YA!" Jay yelled to finish the song off._

Jay noticed the confused look on the audience's faces when he realized that the play made no sense, because nobody did the most important thing in the play! Kai had anger growing in his eyes as Jay grabbed Nya by the shoulders, and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Jay then walked to the front of the stage and announced,"The princess remained an ogre and the donkey and princess lived happily ever after! Life is an illusion! Goodnight everybody!" the applause that came after they all took their bows and the curtains closed was astounding after the monstrosity they had just performed.

* * *

After the play, they all met up with their respected groups.

"So Henry."

"So Cole."

"Who is never singing again?" Chandler interrupted.

"Well, they both performed in front of the crowd... and that was the deal." Zane clarified.

"So let's call it even and just say that this bet never happened." Henry sighed and held out his hand as Cole shook it firmly.

"It's agreed then... so friends?"

"Sure, this has gone on long enough, we are gonna have to band together anyways..."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Well we need to explain to Mrs. Wilson what happened..."

"Yeah. That is going to take at least twelve ogres to take that verbal beating." The boys prepared themselves and they saw the teacher approach them with an infuriated, red with anger, face of pure rage and fury!

"Nice knowing ya Shreks!" Jay yelled as they followed the rest of the crowd out.

* * *

**That was quite the rollercoaster! Yes, this musical exists and we did it for my school play this year! it was fun! I played a tree and a villager... yup I was basically Darreth in this chapter...**

**Who wants to see a ninjago version of this play? I have the script...**

**I told my friend PinkiePieLuvsNinjago that the theme was a school play and she was begging for me to tell her if Cole got the lead or not.**

**I was like,"No spoilers,"**

**And sh was like,"Yes spoilers!"**

**I love our conversations! **

**There ya go Pinkie! There is your chapter! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?**

**-Have you ever been in a school play?**

**-If so, which one was it, what part did you play?**

**-Have you ever heard of this musical? If so, you get a cookie! (If you lie I will confiscate it!)**

**-Favorite part?**

**-How happy are you about this early update?**

**Remember to leave a review! Not a message asking me to update! Send those by PM! ;P**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	13. I Cannot Think of a Crappy Pun

**Sorry for the short chapter... no wait, I am not! This is your punishment! Okay, time to rant! First of all, authors have lives outside of Fanfiction and do not liked to be yelled at to update! I can tolerate it if you have already said your review, what you liked, and answered the questions... but if you have not reviewed with an actual response to my story, and are just being annoying asking me to update every two days, it gets really frustrating! Here is a good review-**

**"I loved this! My favorite part was(insert favorite part here) I also like how (Insert character here) did that! it was hilarious! Continue this great story and keep up the great work!'**

**Here is a bad review, that a certain guest keeps on sending me!**

**"Name: UP****DATE**

**UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!"**

**ABOUT EVERY TWO DAYS! That can get annoying after a while... and I even have told you this on the chapter before! I am really disappointed in you guys! However not all reviewers are bad and are actually great! Love you guys! **

**But the people who just scream at me every two days, or sends an emoticon does not really motivate me, so please stop if you want chapters quicker, because now the more you do that the more delayed and the shorter chapters will get! I will literally pre-write crappy chapters if I have to! Tell me what you liked and want more of in a review! Actually think about it! Now enjoy!**

* * *

We all hated this time of year…

It was boring, we felt trapped…

Then when we thought it couldn't get any worse…

"I HATE TESTING DAYS!" Jay yelled. It was the big test at the end of the year and everybody was bored already, the test had not even begun yet!

"First we had one test, now we have two! Hey school board! Would you pick a number and stick with it please!?" Jay rambled on to nobody in particular… "I mean, they treat it like it is military school or something!"

"That is something I can agree with." Cole rolled his eyes and scoffed at the idea of the test.

"At least it means we are closer to summer!" Nya attempted to put a bright twist on the situation but was failing… badly.

I rolled my brown eyes,"Sis, why don't you go and study up, I bet you like these things."

"I do not need to study Kai!" she shot back at me…"In fact none of us should have to study! The things we learned so far should be common knowledge by now."

"I am fine with these tests as well." Zane added.

"Well, uh what does Lloyd think!?" Jay nudged his friend with his face in his Starfarer comic book.

"Huh!? Oh um, yeah they are cool once you finish, you can sleep and you have comic reading time!"

"Great, so loyd is neutral." I sighed as we continued down the hallway. We each took a deep breath before stepping into homeroom…

"Good to see you are all on time, please take your seats."

We all sat down with a sigh, except for Nya and Zane who took out their number 2 pencils for those were the only ones that could be used on the tests. A basket was passed around as Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and I grabbed one.

Mr. Wu gave us each our large booklet with the spaces where we were supposed to print our names, then fill in stupid bubbles below it…

I nearly fell asleep while Mr. Wu read the instructions we had known from years past. We were taking one of the two standardized tests we had. They added another one, a quite bothersome one this year. We were taking the newer one, and I just do not see a difference. They are both the same level of boring, both there to test our skills, and both unnecessary!

Once the test began… it was silence, complete silence.

We were reading a stupid adaptation of 'The Tortoise and the Hare' it was called the 'Pineapple and the Hare'

I groaned as I began to read…

_'Once there was a hare, the fastest around. he liked to brag about his skills to the other woodland creatures that dwelled in the forest. The other animals praised him for being the fastest, yet they did know of his arrogance well. They knew the lesson slow and steady wins the race._

_The hare was quite embarrassed thanks to his most recent defeat, so he challenged a pineapple to a race, showing even the slowest could not beat him, not even an immobile pineapple._

_The forest creatures bet on the pineapple winning, thinking it was some sort of trick by the hare. They all would lose their money and homes to the hare if he won._

_The hare raced ahead once the whistle blew. He ran so fast, his legs were blurs of brown as he shot down the pathway. He even stopped to rest, sure of the fact he was going to win. He rested for three hours, then continued on. Once he got to the finish line, the forest creatures were shocked as the announcer screamed the winner's name!_

_'The Hare!'_

_The hare won all of the money and all of the forest animal's property. He named himself king of the forest, even the bears showed him respect! After he received his trophy, the forest animals noticed how hungry they were after losing all of their possessions… so they did the only logical thing…_

_Having no food or money, they simply took the pineapple and ate it without giving it a trial in court! After that, forest animals were fruit-ist to pineapples…_

_the end.'_

I sat there… confused as ever after reading it over twice… I sighed and continued onto the questions.

_'Why did the forest animals eat the talking pineapple?'_

I looked down and swallowed to see it was not a multiple choice question. I thought back to the story, then wrote down my best guess…

'They were pissed off at the pineapple for he/she/it basically sold them into slavery by deciding not to move.'

I looked onto the next question…

_'Which animal was the wisest?'_

I raised my pencil, ready to answer 'the hare' because he was obviously the one who was clever but… he tricked the animals… that is not considered wise…

_'I was gonna say the hare, but then I realized that eventually, these animals are gonna revolt! Think about it, he was clever, but not smart! One of these days he is gonna get assassinated by one of the rabbits in his inner square, and all because he didn't think of the possibility of this happening. This guy needs to have government, order! So I conclude that the wisest animal was the other woodland creatures who decided to eat the pineapple for they were wise and got rid of the one who was a bad leader. The hare should have seen this as a sign that if he slipped up they might eat him! I rest my case.'_

I smirked,"Nailed it." he whispered before he continued onto the open response question…

_'How did this story affect you? Who do you think should have won? Should the pineapple have been a different kind of fruit?'_

I blinked before writing my answer…

_'I liked the way the story ended with the hare winning, the poor guy, let his arrogance get in the way… I feel him! The pineapple could have been a more likeable fruit, like watermelon, everyone likes watermelon! I just… for some reason I feel emotionally upset about this random pineapple i read a six paragraph prompt on!'_

I glanced at the clock, I still had time! I had at least two more to go through…

One was an excerpt from a book about some little boy who saved his life by locking himself in his closet. There was also another story on… well I really couldn't remember because I forgot what the sentence said after I had read it!

The story was just too boring! I tore my eyes from the page and began to look around the classroom, see if anything interesting was going to happen, but nope! I skimmed the document before flipping to the page with the questions on it.

I did not understand on dang question on that thing! So I guessed some random bubbles, and sighed as I turned in my test. All that I had left was my pencil, I hadn't brought a book… What!? Do you think I would've wanted to read more after that!?

I began to tap my pencil on my desk in thought of how to go to sleep with the clock's ticking growing louder.

I groaned, tapping my pen faster, glancing around to see who had finished before putting my head down. I had forgotten to bring a snack and the only drink we were allowed was water because we could spill any other liquids on our tests.

I groaned and leaned backwards, cracking my back on my seat…

My eyes were dry… I blinked. I cleared my throat with a cough, there was something in it… I sniffed, I really needed to blow my nose… I have never done it in school before…

Should I-no! I am too comfortable. I lean backwards, tipping it a little as I see Lloyd has finished and is reading his comic book.

I try to see the pages from three desks over, but it is hard to read it without being accused of cheating. I took a deep breath, sucking as much air in as possible… I looked at the clock, less than two minutes had passed!

I sighed and repeated my actions… again.

Lloyd stretched out his arms, finally able to move as I immediately jumped up out of my seat for time to stretch.

"Finally! It's over! I sighed in relief."

"Now we just need to survive the school day without hopefully getting any homework!" Jay added with a chuckle.

* * *

The only homework that day was in Mr. Garmadon's class and it was to read the tortoise and the hare and give it from the point of view of a teenager…

They agreed to work together at Lloyd's house as they sat down in his basement. "So any ideas?" Lloyd asked, playing with his pencil… suddenly I had an amazing idea…

"GUYS!" everyone turned towards me,"What if we replaced the tortoise… with a pineapple!?"

* * *

**This was short, but it makes up for it in it's comedic value!**

**Yes... this was an actual story on a standardized test and I rewrote my answers as Kai's answers :P**

**Okay! Question time!**

**-What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**-Do you hate the standardized tests at the end of the year too!?**

**-Do you actually put thought into it, or skim the thing before filling in random bubbles so you can sleep for two hours? :P**

**-Funniest part?**

**-Do you wish you had that story on your test?**

**Remember to review!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED NOT JUST TO UPDATE! PLEASE! YOU CAN ALSO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	14. Eighth Grade Year

**Hey guys! I am so happy because today is my one year anniversary! I was happy with the reviews you left, and it motivated me to keep on going! Thank you! Except for one comment which I found quite offensive to me... it was not constructive criticism, it was just a message calling me a b*tch and nothing more... so I deleted it for it was a guest review and I was able to. It just made me feel depressed looking at it. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Jay Walker casually strutted through the halls like the popular kid he thought he was. He wore a slick looking leather jacket, shades to shield his eyes from the sun… and to hide his freckles, but he was proud of his new look for the new year!

As opposed to last year… well he was a nerd with no friends… again. He wore the sweaters he got for Christmas, he loved every freckle, and was a huge fan of the school wrestling team. This left him as the only one who went to the games… he was bullied by the athletes he was a fan of! He was sure that this year was gonna be different, his last year to make a mark! He took a deep breath,"Eighth grade here I come." he muttered before shoving the doors open.

He pulled his new backpack he picked out closer to his back, as opposed to the one that his mom had picked out… one with superman on it that was two sizes too small.

"Hey Jessica!" he waved to a blonde girl.

She scrunched up her nose before whispering to her friend,"Eww! It's back!"

Jay shrugged it off as her being jealous before continuing to strut down the hall. "Hey Mr. Hollands! Nice sweater!"

"You look snazzy too Jay!" the teacher called back.

"Hey Brian! You wanna hang out later!?"

"Screw off nerd!"

"Kay' see ya around!"

The thirteen year old grinned and approached his locker as he looked towards his new locker neighbor.

He grinned,"Hey tuts…" she was a new girl! This was his chance!

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow and looked towards him, blushing.

Jay smirked and celebrated on the inside,"So you want a shot with the coolest guy in school, huh? The one and only, JAY WALKER!?"

"I would rather eat mulch you jerk!" she spilled her smoothie on his head before sashaying away with a deep frown planted on her face.

"Hehe, she's into me…" Jay uttered to himself, almost not noticing a larger form push him into his locker as he heard a quiet *click* almost immediately afterwards…

"Hello?" he called as the homeroom bell rang.

* * *

Cole Brookstone Walked around the halls of his school with his friends in his quartet. They were talking about what they had learned in dance camp over the summer while Cole nodded off, listening to the rock music in his headphones.

"Hey Cole, my favorite part of dance camp was when you fell on your face again!" Henry teased once again.

"Which time, the first, or the fifth!?" Cameron laughed.

"Actually, I think you mean the eighteenth time!" Max cackled as Cole turned up the music in his headphones.

"You know, you shouldn't listen to that kind of music, it makes you different, listen to the classical stuff! Do you want us to tell on you again!?"

Cole rolled his eyes, what kind of friends told his dad on him.

"Guys, leave him be, he can listen to his freaky rock punky metal music and be different!" Henry guffawed as tears swelled up in Cole's eyes.

"What's wrong Cole?" Cameron was holding back a snort of laughter,"Did we hurt your freaky freak feelings!?" Cole turned away from his friend,"Or do you just miss your mommy!?"

Cole turned up his headphones as loud as they would go before bursting out the side door of a school, looking like part of the gym class.

"There he goes again, playing hooky…" Max sighed,"He is never going to be at our level, he is lucky to have us as friends."

They all began to walk to class as their 'friend' began his run…

Running.

It always helped Cole clear his mind… forget about the things happening to him. These were his friends since diapers… and they were always moderately nice to him. They had grown up together.

Cole turned up his music with a sigh, allowing more tears to appear in his eyes. Why did they mention his mom? They knew which buttons to push, for sure! They knew Cole really well, only friends can know somebody that well, right?

Cole sniffled thinking about his mother fighting for the country in her military uniform… how she had been overseas for a little under a week.

Cole took in another deep breath, pulling one headphone out as he approached the town, so he could hear the traffic. Cole always spoke his emotions not through expressions, but he preferred to listen to music to fit the mood…

He listened to songs about the military, this one happening to be a rock song… his brown eyes glanced upwards as he looked towards the fluffy clouds in the distance.

He wanted to just reach up there and fly away… like this song was telling him. He walked into the entrance to the local park, watching as dog owners walked their dogs as one awkward pet owner chased around their pet beaver who had chewed off it's leash. Cole chuckled as he thought of Rocky, his only real friend. That dog would follow him everywhere when he was home, Cole wished he could go back home and grab him.

He could bet on the fact that his dog was lonely… his dad was definitely not playing with him…

maybe his dad wasn't home today! Maybe he was out to lunch!

Cole smiled at the thought as he began a long jog home.

* * *

A young boy sighed as papers were thrown at him, many spitballs were flung at his face before the teacher walked in. "Good morning class, son."

Lloyd groaned, his dad just loved to single him out and make his family tree known.

"Today we are learning about the difference in the word whole."

"This is a whole…" he held up and entire piece of paper,"The entire thing…"

He turned back to the class,"This is a hole…" he held up a piece of paper with a large circular hole cut in the middle.

Lloyd pounded his head on his desk with a groan, this class was going to take a while. Eighth grader Lloyd Garmadon's life was a nightmare ever since his classmates found out his father was a teacher.

Lloyd nodded off as he began to draw on his desk he drew what the other students were saying in images… words were not enough to describe it…

He didn't have many hobbies except for avoiding everybody and drawing a little, but the most he could do were crude stickfigures.

He smiled at his artwork before looking at the large books beside him… pushing them aside, he drew all of the people that tormented him in his own special way, lightly… making sure not to leave a mark on the desk.

* * *

Kai looked around the halls of his new school… better than the orphanage… yet it was cold and meaningless. He didn't want to be here… the last time he had gone to school was when his mom and dad were still…

He sniffled a little as Nya began to walk beside him. For their eighth grade year they had gotten clearance to go to school instead of learning at the orphanage. It wasn't like the orphanage was torture or anything… there was a small population of kids so they got plenty of attention, they had enough food, and Kai even got to keep his pet dog. However it wasn't like the people who taught at had the degrees to teach.

Nya smiled brightly, carrying her books… it was mainly boys at her orphanage, she was looking forward to making some female friends. She waved goodbye to her brother as she stopped and waved to some girls beside her locker...their faces made looks of disgust as they scoffed and walked away. Nya was left confused, what was wrong with her?

She didn't see anything wrong with her… was she that blind?

Many people talked to Kai as they passed him… they invited him to sit with them at lunch… Kai accepted…

Nya looked at herself in the bathroom mirror… was it because she was a year younger, and in their grade?

Both siblings sighed at the unfortunate events playing out… Kai had opportunities yet, he didn't take them well, he didn't want to take them. He wanted his friends he had before. This whole entire day was just a big reminder of his parents being gone… he only could recall a few memories of them… they were happy… at least they were back then.

Kai went to his fourth period class, his stomach begging for food as the monster inside of it growled loudly.

* * *

Zane happily walked down the halls of his school, glancing at people as they passed by. He waved shyly as people simply ignored him. Zane looked towards a boy wearing shades and trying to be cool get shoved into his locker… Zane would say something but… he doesn't want the same to happen to him.

Zane is lonely in school, nobody talks to him, but he is happy with his inventions… even though he is quite shy.

Zane unpacked his bag into his locker as he shyly avoided everyone as he traveled through the hallways.

Zane sighed as his lunch was knocked to the ground… again. It was quite a lonely life for Zane Julien, but he didn't mind… he had his parents and his dog Shard… that was all he needed.

* * *

"Finally! Thanks! A guy uh… accidentally pushed me into my locker and then his hands slipped on my lock for it…" Jay winked at the janitor as the grown man rolled his eyes at Jay's ridiculous appearance. As Jay walked through the halls of his school, the feeling of loneliness that he had felt last year seemed to catch up with him again. Jay sighed, he tried to make friends this year, but it was another failure… maybe he just wasn't good enough.

Should he change? NO! He tried that this year! It didn't work! Tomorrow he was going back to his nerdy self. Jay stuffed his books in his locker as he headed to the cafeteria…

Jay looked around for a seat and ended up at the peanut free table again. He ate his ham sandwich with an aggravated face.

In fact it looked kinda funny… funny enough for a couple students to capture it in a camera and post it online…

* * *

Cole was jogging home to get Rocky right when he bumped into a familiar face… that face was not happy to see him…

"COLE!?" his father yelled in a stern tone.

"D-dad!?" Cole brushed the dirt off of him…"You know… hehe, you wouldn't believe it! I got lost while running around the school for gym! So I was just looking for the way back and… uh…"

His father grabbed his headphones out of his phone… Cole blushed as the loud rock music blasted out of it.

"I thought I deleted that mind poisoning music off of your phone Cole." His father's bushy eyebrows looked angry..."I-I just needed a break…"

"A break from what!? Your education!? Your civilized life!? What Cole, what!?"

**"A BREAK TO BE ABLE TO BE MYSELF!"**

"Get back to school…" his father uttered quietly, turning away and walking off into the distance.

* * *

Lloyd took a bite out of his nachos that he got for school lunch. He sighed as he sat alone, reading his comic book… Everyone in Jamniki Middle School hated him. No matter what he did there was no room for anything to change… it was just his father's job… what he did for a living. Why should you hate for that?

Haters gonna hate, it was an honest said law of the universe… there were no words to describe the pain of what he felt everyday.

The eighth Grade year was just a plain living hell. There were mistakes he had made… small ones. When they attacked him, he used to fight back… however nowadays he kept his mouth shut, he was quiet… next year… his family was moving… he was getting out of the hell hole…

* * *

Kai sat at lunch, avoiding the guys yelling things at girls, messing with each others lunches, and throwing food. It was a crazy mess in there, who raised these guys!? Probably a bunch of apes…

Kai groaned as a chunk of grilled cheese landed in his nacho cheese. "HEY! That's na-cho cheese!" a random kid yelled, resulting in the entire table erupting into laughter.

He just wanted to hide…

Nya looked around for a place to sit, she spotted a group of girls and walked up with her lunch towards them,"Umm, excuse me?" the girls ignored her,"Excuse me?" her words blew away as if a breeze had caught them,"Excuse me." she got much closer to the table.

The girls finally turned towards her,"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could sit here?"

The girls each made a face… they all seemed to huddle up for a moment which ended in a tsunami of giggles.

"Sorry, you can only sit here if you are one of us!" Nya frowned,"But don't worry… we can help."

"Uh…"

"First, just try and dress better, you look like you just picked the worst clothes out at the Mcdonald's lost and found!" she and the other girls laughed as Nya grew embarrassed.

"Don't forget a new hairstyle! What are you!? Some freak who cannot decide long or short!? Don't forget to add some pizzaz too! Like pink, or purple higlights!"

"We don't have any on hand right now, so…" another girl picked up her lunch tray,"Yellow will have to do!" Nya watched as the cheese glop fell onto her head. Tears welled up in her eyes as they continued.

"Oh! Don't forget that ugly eye color! You can change that with contacts! Choose a better color than that hideous brown! It is just so revolting! Try not to make others throw up either!" she yelled so the entire cafeteria could hear,"Try not to rub how different you are off on other people! Why are you so ugly, fat and worthless! You know what!? I don't think that I can fix you, you poor, poor thing! YOU HIDEOUS CREATURE! This is when you walk away beast!"

"HEY!"

The girls turned around to see a handsome boy approach them. "You see girl, that kind is not your type! She pushed Nya down and stepped on her as she approached the stranger. "Hello baby." she giggled with a flashy smile.

"Stop showing off those nacho infested yellowed rocks and move out of the way!" Kai yelled, shoving her aside as he helped her up.

Nya sniffled,"Are you okay?" Kai asked, giving her a nuzzle on the cheek.

"Mmmhmmm." Nya inhaled.

As they both began to walk away, the girls began to call out to them again,"Hey are you running away!? You worthless thing! Ha! You don't deserve to live! You gonna cry!? Then cry! Run on home to your mommy Nya! Go on! WE. WON'T. JUDGE! It isn't really your fault that your mother made such an awful mistake to have you!"

Nya, with tear-stained cheeks then turned around, and punched the girl square in the face as hard as she possibly could**,"NEVER SPEAK OF MY MOTHER THAT WAY! NEVER! DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR FACE… YOU WERE PROBABLY GETTING A NEW NOSE ANYWAYS! IT'LL HEAL, IF ONLY YOUR HEARTS WOULD BE CURED OF THE VENOM THAT HAS CORRUPTED THEM!"**

Nya sniffed as she began to walk away once again when her wrist was grabbed by a man in a suit… the vice principal…

"Great." Nya exhaled.

* * *

Zane felt loneliness again as he stared at his computer screen he could hear the quiet buzz of the media center as he researched falcons for a new project with his father. One day he hoped to do amazing things!

He never really thought twice of his isolation before until he looked around the empty library… he got up from his computer and slowly made his way to the window, watching as the boys skateboarded and laughed together. he smiled at the friends as one of them pulled a football out of his bag and tossed it towards the field.

Zane frowned at the scene, slipping a book off of the shelf and glancing around the empty library, was he really that anti-social? Was it too late to make friends? Would they accept him if he made an effort? Zane sighed… maybe this emptiness, this loneliness he felt inside… could this be the answer?

* * *

Jay nearly burst out into tears later after school in his room, looking at the embarrassing photo on social media, it had gone viral around the school, and now he was thought of as a dunce, a fool, as if his social status couldn't have lowered any more than it already had…

Jay wrote down his thoughts on a piece of paper as he did every night, the only way he could get to sleep, if he even went to sleep some nights. Jay took in a shaky breath as his hand began to cramp from writing so much in such a short time.

This rejection he felt, this feeling in his stomach… could this be the answer?

* * *

Cole patted Rocky on the head as he listened to the boring classical music on his ipod. He just wanted to have friends who liked him for who he was? Was this what friendship was supposed to be? Cole hugged his dog closer as he licked his master's face.

Cole smiled and rubbed his dog's head, was this what he had wanted all along? Acceptance… could this be the answer?

* * *

Nya and Kai walked into their room they shared… Nya let a few tears fall,"I-I miss mom and dad."

"Me too Nya," Kai hiccupped,"Me too."

They both fell asleep with the same thought, the pain they felt inside… could this be the answer?

* * *

Lloyd curled up in his bed while trying to read his comic in the moonlight, he flipped the page thinking of how he was the hero in his story and how school in general was the villain…

He swallowed the lump in his throat, he was disgraced and pushed away… could this be the answer?

"I"

"Just"

"Needed"

"A"

"Friend"

"All"

"ALONG"

* * *

**THE FEELS!**

**Okay! One year anniversary! Yay! remember to check out my anniversary story! **

**Don't go looking for the mean guest comment, because I deleted it... it just proves this chapter true about who it happens to and I am jsut really upset about it.**

**-Favorite part of this chapter?**

**-What part of this chapter can you most relate to?**

**-Which part made you wanna cry?**

**-Does eighth grade suck?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	15. Nachos Kill

**Hey! Thank you for all of your kind reviews! They warmed my heart just thank you to everyone! I shall continue to write this fanfiction! However sadly this is the second to last chapter until the summer is over, like the school year it takes a break for the summer! But do not worry it has one more chapter before it comes back for the school year! I will also have a fun summer story idea in the works! You know what i am talking about PinkiePieLuvsNinjago! Enjoy!**

* * *

The six teens ran… it was the only thing they could do…

"I knew we shouldn't have one this! This is gonna destroy my permanent record!" Nya groaned with a facepalm, continuing to race down the hall.

"Th-that's all you care about! It is your fault we are gonna die!" Cole yelled back at her.

"Leave her be! It-I-It was Kai's fault, he was teasing her!" Jay cut in, catching up.

"Lloyd! He was the one who wanted to do this in the first place!" Kai pointed towards him.

"Jay offered all of us to go!"

"Well, it was rude to just send Nya!" Jay retorted snarkily.

"We should not be arguing! We could be dead any minute!" Zane yelled, disappointed in his friends.

They all gasped and skidded to halt, gazing at the wall before them… they all slowly turned around to see the mysterious light making it's way into the hallway.

"It's all over!" the friends clung to each other one last time…

_**EARLIER THAT DAY…**_

"I am telling you guys! I saw it! I was the last one leaving the football game, and there it was! right there!" Darreth told his tale, slowly gathering a crowd.

The six friends who usually walked the halls listened in as well. "What's he saying?" Cole joined the group."

"I dunno, try listening!" Kai grunted back.

"The ghost of Ninjago High!"

"HA! No such thing!" a sophomore, Ash challenged.

"Oh yeah it does!" Darreth challenged,"A long time ago… the school had a different system of getting nacho cheese for the cafeteria! In the back of the cafeteria kitchen, there was a giant tub of melted cheese for the nachos! The lunch ladies would reach buckets in there and pull it out for the lunches… it was refilled every week. There was a student then, a Junior. His friends dared him that he couldn't go get the schools football championship trophy, if they dropped it in there using a hockey stick, being on the hockey team this was important. Then when they dropped the trophy in… he stumbled into the pot of cheese! his screams became muffled as he sunk into the cheese and suffocated in the cafeteria food. It was a cover up… now his ghost haunts the football games, making sure that we never win another championship trophy!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." and emo girl, Camille noted flatly before the crowd dispersed for the bell had rung.

"So… Jay trailed off holding his books, what do you think of his claim Nya?" Jay walked up next to her.

"Jay, there is no such things as ghosts!" Nya smiled with a giggle. "Dareth either is lying, or had a bad cheese dream, literally! I would not be surprised if either was true!"

"Nya, you are just saying that because you are afraid!" Kai smirked as Nya scoffed, pushing him away.

* * *

Later in history class, Kai passed Nya a note,"Are you scared of the ghost?" it had a smirking emoticon in front of it.

"NO!" Nya quietly screamed at her brother.,"There is no ghost!" she finished a bit too loudly.

"What is all of this talk about ghosts?" Mr. Wu stepped up to them.

"Oh uh-nothing, it's stupid. We were just finishing our argument." Nya replied.

"A debate? About ghosts? hmm…"

Mr. Wu stood up and walked to the front of the classroom,"There have been many reports of ghosts throughout history. Many claim to have seen the ghost of Julius Ceaser in the Middle Ages, centuries after his death. Some are more recent, like claims of seeing the Ghost of Anne Frank near the site of her old house, or reports of seeing Michael Jackson's ghost sightings in car windows, even in cars seen everywhere!"

Nya and Kai leaned closer towards the front of the room, trying to hear who was right.

"Ghosts are a figment of our imagination caused by the idea of someone who was lost…" Nya smiled as she crossed her arms,"To Some!" Nya frowned.

"To others these spirits are more than real to them! It depends on your perspective." Kai pumped his fist in his victorious moment.

"But Mr. W-" The teacher walked away before Nya could finish. The smart girl slid back into her seat with a sigh.

Kai would not leave her alone about the ghost for the rest of the day! Eventually, Nya had enough!

They were sitting in Lloyd's basement once again, still working on the mystery of the ghost. "So Nya is the only non-believer now... " Kai trailed off with another smirk.

Nya's face grew red with anger,"What is this!? Some cultist group!? There is no such thing as ghosts! It is not real! What is wrong with all of you!? Believing Dareth's stupid story that isn't true makes you look like morons!"

Jay felt tears at being called a moron by Nya…

Nya noticed, and with a sigh spoke again,"Look, I-I am sorry but I d not think a ghost is haunting our school."

"Well maybe you are just afraid of it." Lloyd was whittling a piece of soap in his hands, shaping a dragon-like form out of the pink soap.

"I am not afraid of-"

"Oh really!? Prove it! I dare you to spend an entire night in the school!" Lloyd smirked.

"WHAT!? No way! If we are caught it will go on my permanent record! It could destroy my reputation! How would we even stay after without being caught, we cannot just sneak in!"

"You don't have to." Cole added,"There is a football game tonight, the perfect time for another haunting! You just have to stay after the game and hide inside the gym after volunteering to bring in the equipment! There are no night guards at our school, janitors are not out that late, so you are homefree!"

"So, you want me to go in there and stay all night!?" Nya's face was red with anger,"I am not afraid of some made up ghost! I-I just do not want to get in big trouble, alone…"

"We will go with ya Nya!" Jay placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Jay!" Nya smiled at him, looking into his bright blue orbs.

"JAY! Do not go signing us up for this!" Kai yelled at him.

"Are you scared Kai!?" Jay gave a signature Kai smirk as the hotheaded of the two turned away with a roll of his eyes and a huff.

Everybody else grunted with a mix of 'yeas' and 'sures',"So it's settled then!" Nya smiled nervously, anxiety clear on her face.

* * *

They arrived early and volunteered to put away the equipment which the coach did not really mind happening, less work for him! They all smiled, seeing that their plan had begun to work! The teens sat and watched the game from the sidelines until the end, their team lost… again, they always did before they even had a chance at the championships. They grabbed the equipment and helped clean up as they all entered the weight room.

After stuffing away the equipment, they all hid until they felt it was safe to move about the school.

"Let's go guys." Jay stick his head out from behind a barrel of tennis balls before the rest of the teenagers crawled out of their hiding spots as well.

"Okay, let's so we just stay here all night!" Nya claimed, sitting down and picking up a tennis ball.

"Oh no," Lloyd chuckled,"You have to wander around, we all do if the ghost is to find you!"

"That is pointless because there is no ghost to be found by." Nya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go this way! Lloyd and I will look around the main hallways while you, Jay, and Cole go that way!" Kai smiled as he and Lloyd took off.

* * *

They all spread out according to Kai's directions given, and soon found themselves in different parts of the school. Lloyd and Kai were together, watching as shadows danced on the walls from trees outside.

"So..." Kai trailed off, looking around out of all of the friends he and Lloyd had hung out with each other for the least amount of time.

Kai cleared his throat.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing, just something in my throat."

"Oh, okay...Where are we going?"

"I dunno."

"Whatever..."

* * *

"Ugh! What does it take to get a ghost to notice you!?" Cole yelled.

"It is kinda hard when the ghost doesnt exist!" Nya argued.

"Non believers only make the poor nacho boy angrier! His story must be known!"

"Cole, there is no proof aiding to the existence of ghosts."

"There is also no proof aiding to the nonexistence of ghosts!"

Jay walked alongside them awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs as they fought. He did not wanna get involved.

They were probably nearly done arguing anyways.

* * *

Lloyd and Kai sighed, looking around the school with bored faces. But suddenly, a breeze blew Kai's hoodie over his head. H-hey! Who turned on the AC!?" Kai struggled to get his hoodie back on as Lloyd felt chills up his spine.

Then a noise came from inside the vents..."sfutsxhj hhfvbassjkfdcbkyedb hfjjfsdvjyd!"

The high pitched screams of the boys were heard throughout the halls of the school as they rushed in the opposite direction.

"We are so gonna be dead!"

"Thanks for being reassuring Kai!" Lloyd yelled with anger.

"Well we are being based by a kid killed by nacho cheese!"

"Wait... Why is that even scary?"

"Because he throws students in there too in order to know his pain!"

"Why are we here then!?"

"Well I kinda want our football team to win!"

"Really!? You would risk death for that!?"

"Sure, school pride."

"Whatever!"

"Where should we go!?"

"LEFT!... I hope." the two boys turned left.

* * *

"I have not seen any ghosts yet Cole…"

"You guys!" they all jumped at the smooth voice and turned, happy to see Zane run towards them.  
"Glad I found you… things were getting stranger and stranger all alone."

"ZANE!? You never go alone in horror movies! It is always that guy who dies! Just stick with me, we will go this way… I am tired of these two arguing…" Jay ran off with Zane following.

As they walked, Zane looked from left to right, his eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jay asked.

"W-ell I heard stories on accounts of spirits possessing ones body!" he cowered at his own thoughts.

"ZANE! CHILL!" Jay laughed, remember Halloween! That was fun, right?"

"Yes… well at least when I knew I was not going to die…" he offered a weak smile.

"So which way do we go?" Jay looked around… when they heard a noise in the vents…

"KSJDFGHJKAERHGOIERHGIOETHGJERFNVJSFDHG89WU354YT89W35UYE804956YUW048YUH308YHUITHJ0UW80HNIOWRYJBNIOSTHJBIO0ESWTHGB8IWPERTHJI0TWERJHITRURTIORTHIBIOJIOJIJIB!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both of them screamed as they took off in different directions.

* * *

"They don't exist!"

"THEY DO EXIST!"  
"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Wait! We should stop shouting… it is one of the things that attracts a ghost to you!"

"Oh wait! what else should I not do?" Nya's voice went down to a whisper…

"Well don't yell, first of all… you cannot wear red, it insults them… remember to also never eat potato chips while drinking gatorade… oh no dribbling basketballs either! Not to mention singing happy birthday really off key! It is the worst way to insult a ghost!"

"Cole, I feel a presence is coming our way…" Nya's voice wavered…

"H-how!?"

Nya smirked as she took off her blue sweatshirt, revealing a red t-shirt, before pulling some potato chips and gatorade out of her purse as she dribbled a basketball from the locker room as she sang,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"NO!" Cole yelled.

"OH look! no ghost! I wonder why!?"

"Maybe it is because you are singing off key…"

"What, like this!? HAAaaaapppPPPYYYYYYYYY BiiiirrrtTTDdday Tooooooo yuUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WJKESRHGUOAREQHGUOQWREHG8W45UHYGIO43UWTHOUWEBGEFHUOBHFDJVNUODFSVHEUORHGVUIODVNHSJDOFIOUENBRTUIOGNHBJDRGNHBJGNBDGBUOSHEBUSTHBUISRGNHBUOSDFNBOUSDFBJDFGNBSJNDFBSOJNBOGRJBN!" the noise boomed from the vents…

"N-no… like tha-at!" Cole yelled as the two separated… going two different directions.

* * *

"Lloyd… where are we?" Kai was out of breath…

"Uh… Kai!?"

They gasped… there was no doubts now.

* * *

Cole continued to scream until he ran into another figure who was screaming as well…

"WOAH! Zane!? Where's Jay!?"

"I am afraid the spirit may have taken him…"

"Oh no!" they cowered at the massive object before them...

* * *

Jay shivered as he looked around the hallways… careful not to yell or be afraid… however he did manage to knock down some trash cans.

"J-jay!?"

"Nya!?" He ran to her with a grin,"You're alive!" he exhaled,"Come on we gotta get outta here!"

He held her close as the hallway got colder… they ran towards a door… locked…

"Come on! There is open windows in the basement!" Nya ran ahead as Jay followed.

As they made it down there… they gasped! Standing before them was a monstrosity...

* * *

"THE NACHO CHEESE BUCKET!" it was filled to the top with hot boiling nacho cheese… and it was terrifying!

The friends all smiled, realizing they were together again. They all huddled together at the end of the hallway…

The six teens ran… it was the only thing they could do…

"I knew we shouldn't have one this! This is gonna destroy my permanent record!" Nya groaned with a facepalm, continuing to race down the hall.

"Th-that's all you care about! It is your fault we are gonna die!" Cole yelled back at her.

"Leave her be! It-I-It was Kai's fault, he was teasing her!" Jay cut in, catching up.

"Lloyd! He was the one who wanted to do this in the first place!" Kai pointed towards him.

"Jay offered all of us to go!"

"Well, it was rude to just send Nya!" Jay retorted snarkily.

"We should not be arguing! We could be dead any minute!" Zane yelled, disappointed in his friends.

They all gasped and skidded to halt, gazing at the wall before them… they all slowly turned around to see the mysterious light making it's way into the hallway.

"It's all over!" the friends clung to each other one last time…

"H-hello?"

"Who- is there!" Jay exhaled.

"It depends… who is there?"

"Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Cole!" Jay clung to Nya. "Tell us who you are spirit!"

"Spirit!? No! I'm Dareth!"

"Wait what!?" Lloyd poked his head out from behind the bucket of cheese… there, Dareth was standing with a flashlight.

"DUDE! What the heck!? YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA US!"

"Sorry, I was just proving that the ghost existed! I was going to sneak up on him through the vents!"

"THAT WAS YOU IN THE VENTS!?" Kai felt idiotic for being so afraid.

"Sorry I spooked ya," Dareth admitted, blushing.

"It's okay… let's just get out of here before- AHH!" Nya stumbled backwards into the pit of cheese.

"NYA!" Kai reached for her… nearly falling in himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jay jumped head first into the goop!

"JAY!?" they rest of the friends rushed over to see Jay's sneakers disappear under the goop after Nya's head fell under as well.

"Nya…" Kai sighed.

Then… a hand reached upwards and broke through the top layer of cheese! Jay used nothing but upper arm strength to pull Nya and himself back up and out of the cheese bucket…

Nya coughed up some cheese… bleh… I hate nachos…"

"It's okay Nya!" Jay gave her a hug which she gratefully returned.

* * *

"We're sorry Nya!"

"Yea, we shouldn't have teased you." Cole admitted.

"I guess we have learned our lesson… about ghosts not existing!" Nya smirked.

"OH NO! Just because we never saw the ghost doesn't mean it's not there!" Cole argued, standing up."

"Well, we have evidence, and naturally…"

"WHAT EVIDENCE!?"

"This is gonna take a while…" Lloyd groaned.

* * *

**There! Done! Wrote this while in a hype over the Possession season! AHHH! **

**Favorite part?**

**Do you think ghosts exist?**

**Have you ever done any kind of "ghost hunt"?**

**Characters you agree with?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	16. Amusement Parks Suck

**This document is 4,500 words, that is why it took so long! So after this I am taking a break for the summer as real school does! I want to keep in the time zone of the story for holidays and stuff! Any ways, this will update once or twice a month starting either in September, or late August!**

**Do not worry! I will return! I also have a fun summer story planned as well! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome class!" Mr. Wu stepped into homeroom… it was almost the end of the year! The whole class chatted, being the fact that there were almost no more classes. "Quiet down… you see, every year I have a contest held in class so a group of seven and two chaperones, one being me, will go to Mega Monster amusement park instead of school next Friday!"

Many cheers were heard throughout the classroom as students began to chat about the contest. "You see, all you need to do is answer a history question by the end of class!" so when you have me later today, be ready for a contest!"

"Guys! We have gotta win that!" Kai grinned.

"Ya! It will be way more fun than school!" Jay agreed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Cole gathered his books,"No doubt Pythor and his gang will want the trip too… not to mention my old quartet… also-"

"UH! What is it with you and naming enemies we have faced in the past dude, there are other people in the school!" Lloyd pointed out…

"I dunno, the Author is saving new characters for next school year!"

"Oh… well then…"

The bell rang as the awkward dialogue ended because the author just wanted to freaking begin the main plot!

* * *

At lunch, they all got in line and cringed at the menu… nachos… bleh. They could see traces of reddish- brown and black hair in it left over from when Jay and Nya had climbed out of the cheese bucket.

"I wish I had brought lunch today." Nya looked down at her grumbling stomach.

"Same." her friends replied tiredly.

"We need to think about what the question could be… what is Mr. Wu's favorite subject of history?"

"Uh, war! He loves teaching about wars!" Zane recalled.

"Okay… which war?" Lloyd asked.

"He seems neutral to all wars."

"What should we look into?" Nya opened her textbook.

"Go to the index and flip to wars, it should help."

Nya flipped through the pages, sighing as she kept on passing the page she needed to be on.

"I really wanna go to the Amusement Park!" Jay sighed, leaning across the table towards Nya.

"One second!" Nya yelled back, her eyes blinking often, this happened when she was nervous. Kai, noticing this stepped up to attempt to comfort her.

"Hey Nya, it'll all be okay! Trust me."

She sighed…"Found it!" she began to flip to the page the index guided her to. "One of the biggest and greatest wars in history was the Serpentine Wars. The notorious tribe of people who liked to call themselves the serpentine, wanted to take Ninjago for themselves! So the people of the land all fought against them! However, the serpentine were stronger… the leaders of the war, the Anacondrai tribes, were then banished to a land of unimaginable horrors…"

"Who won?" Jay asked.

"It is not clear… I think the people of Ninjago did? It is unclear what happened to the other tribes…"

"We can figure it out!" Zane smiled,"If that even is the question."

* * *

"Welcome class!" Mr. Wu, as normal greeted the class, as tea obsessed as ever. "Today in honor of the end of the school year that is quickly approaching, I have a riddle for you all to solve." He smiled. "This is about the serpentine wars,"

"We have got this guys." Nya reassured.

"You may use any item around the classroom. Any item. You may have also noticed no textbooks are available. They have been relocated for the contest."

"At least we got a topic that we read up on." Nya smiled.

"Whatever. " Kai sighed.

"The question is… who won the Serpentine wars?"

"Uh…" Cole trailed off,"I got nothing."

"What do we do!?" Nya asked, "The book gave no clear answer!"

After many minutes of discussion, class was almost over… Nya looked at their paper for the group of friends…

"Okay, so are we sure we want to turn this in?"

"Yes." Lloyd confidently smirked, it being his idea.

"Alright then…"

She picked up the paper and brought it up to their teacher's desk,"Mr. Wu. We believe this is the answer you were looking for." he glanced at the paper, grabbed it, then slid it in his bucket of answers.

"Time to see who won!" he announced.

Nya gasped, she and her friends were the last ones to turn it in, even if they got it right someone else could have gotten it right before them.

Wu gathered them up… counting each of them. He stood up, picking the winners paper up.

"The ones going to the amusement park with me and another chaperone are…" he cleared his throat.

"Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, Zane-"

He was cut off by the cheers of the team as they cheered… eventually quieting down as Wu continued.

"And last but not least… Dareth." the team went silent… dead silent.

The only noise in the room was the victory shouts of the other teenager, jumping up and down with joy.

The teens turned to look at the misfit of the school jumping around...

They all sighed in union… this was gonna be a lot of 'fun'.

* * *

"Ugh we have to go with Dareth!? Why!?" Kai groaned.

"I don't know, but we should agree on a chaperone other than Mr. Wu… let's just ask my dad."

"Sure, whatever." Cole agreed.

"Hey dad! You wanna be a-"

"Chaperone for your trip?" Garmadon rushed downstairs, holding a bag full of schedule papers.

"Uh- yes, I-"

"I have already prepared papers for all of you with rules and guidelines to follow, if you break one of them, you are done!"

"Yes general…" Cole uttered with a chuckle.

"I shall see you the day after tomorrow in front of my doorstep! Remember, the most important rule is to have fun!"

They all rolled their eyes as the older man walked upstairs. "So what are we doing on Friday?" Jay asked.

"Well I am gonna go on all the rollercoasters!" Kai yelled.

"I am gonna hang out with Jay." Nya scooted closer to him. They had gotten a lot closer since the nacho incident.

"I am looking forward to a couple things going on in the park, there are events that look quite interesting." Zane pondered.

"Well that is if we survive my father's playlist for the car ride…" Lloyd sighed, shoving his juicebox into his mouth.

* * *

Jay woke up and looked at the clock, turning off his alarm he ran downstairs, it was five thirty in the morning, and he was up and ready to go anywhere!

Stuffing his phone, wallet, and several other items in the bag, he set off towards the door… but he was interrupted.

"JAY! KISS YOUR MOTHER GOODBYE!" the freshman sighed as he allowed his mother to kiss his cheek before he raced out the front door.

He jumped on his electric scooter before speeding down the street towards the front of the school.

Once he arrived, the only other ones there were Mr. Wu, Lloyd and his father, and Dareth.

"Hey guys! Is Kai, or Nya here?" Jay smiled.

"Not yet." Lloyd replied as Jay walked over to him. Lloyd leaned over and whispered to his ear,"Thank goodness you are here! Dareth wouldn't shut up!" he motioned towards the brown haired freshman eating a burnt bagel with peanut butter on top for his breakfast.

"It cannot be that bad." Jay chuckled.

"HEY GUYS! HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED HOW PEANUT BUTTER IS BROWN! LIKE POOP! YEAH!... uh WHO WANTS TO EAT POOP! I MEAN, UH SERIOUSLY!?"

"I get where you're going with this." Jay sighed as Cole pulled up in his go-cart with Zane, Nya, and Kai in the back.

"Hey we're all here!" Nya smiled, jumping off the back of the 'vehicle'.

"Then let's get going!" Lloyd, Zane, and Nya go in my car, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Dareth go in Wu's car! Let's go!"

Kai, Jay, and Cole groaned as Dareth hopped into the car as they followed.

"So this is gonna be an hour and a half drive! You all ready?" Wu smiled.

"YEA!" Dareth grinned as the car started up.

Garmadon started his engine.

"Listen, I do not wanna make this a boring car ride, so I decided to put together a playlist! That is what you kids are into these days, right?"

"Oh no…" Lloyd's hand made it's way to his face as he shook his head back and forth… hoping his father didn't do what he thought he did.

Then the music turned on… Lloyd's fears were confirmed as songs that were a bunch of curse words followed by words not to be mentioned in front of children popped up as well. The worst part was that it was repeated over the beat that sounded like someone repeatedly tapping on a microphone.

"It's twerking music!" Lloyd covered his ears and groaned.

Meanwhile in Wu's car, they had allowed Kai to plug in his phone and listen to some real music by The Fold.

Jay frowned at being in a different car than Nya… he wondered how her car ride was…

Nya repeatedly banged her head on the wall as the music continued… the awful, awful music with no point or message to it.

"Hopefully we get there soon!" she whispered to Zane who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Lloyd nearly fell out of the car as his feet hit the rock hard surface of the parking lot. He looked around and sat in the hot sun while his father went through the stuff they had packed.

"Sunscreen, check!"

"Lunches, check!"

"Camera, check!"

Mr. Wu's car pulled up as Kai, Jay, Cole, and Dareth jumped out.

"Nya!" Jay yelled a little too loudly, he blushed before running to her,"So uh-" he cleared his throat, calming his voice a little,"You wanna hang out a little today?"

"Sure!" Nya smiled a reply as Jay beamed back to her.

They all entered the front gates and got their day bands scanned before entering, Mr. Garmadon handed them each a walkie talkie so they could communicate.

"Okay everyone! Just listen up and when we call you over these devices! We will be checking in with each of you! Good day!"

He left them to their own devices…

Kai and Cole took off towards the nearest roller coaster… followed by Dareth.

Zane calmly walked towards a scientific booth of games…

Lloyd ran towards the nearest candy stand, followed by his father and Wu.

Jay blushed,looking towards Nya…"So, you wanna go get some, uh ice cream then go on the sky view ride?"

"Sure!" they darted towards the nearest ice cream stand.

"Ugh! You know what!? I am tired of this and you! Listen Dareth, can you just wait here while we go on the roller coaster?" Cole asked.

"Okay." Dareth sighed.

He watched as the screams of the visitors slowed to a stop, allowing Kai and Cole to board the coaster.

Dareth went through his backpack, trying to find anything to keep him from his boredom… he picked out some cash and grinned before rushing towards a nearby slushy stand. He however, had trouble picking out what flavor he wanted…

Meanwhile, only a few yards away, Zane was looking quizzically at a game with a perplexed expression on his face.

The sounds of the music radiating off of rides surrounded him as he pointed at a cup. The man smiled to reveal that under the cup was not the ball, but nothing.

Zane facepalmed as frustration consumed his face. "Aww! Too bad!" The man smiled sadly with fake sympathy… ,"Care to play again?"

"No thank you." Zane grabbed his wallet which had less money in it than before he began the game as he took off towards another game.

He looked down to see a little girl smiling and holding a giant monkey prize she had won… "I shall accomplish something today!" he announced, running towards a booth full of those monkeys.

"Hello young man, care to try to take down FireDeath!?"

"FireDeath?" Zane questioned, looking at the game. There were many signs that had small dinosaurs on them, they were gnashing their teeth. In the middle there was a bigger sign with a giant dinosaur on it, it was breathing fire.

"Here!" he handed Zane three balls,"The point of the game is to knock down FireDeath with the amount of balls you have, if you knock down other dinosaurs, you get a bigger prize! If you hit FireDeath, and two of his minions then you get a free game with more balls and another chance to get a bigger prize! First game is free…"

"I will take your offer." Zane smiled as he aimed at each dinosaur, taking in each one's position… he aimed, squinted his eyes shut… opened them again, and then he chucked the ball as hard as he could at the main dinosaur, the ball flew up ahead and missed by a centimeter. He looked down at his two he had left before deciding that if he threw them both, he could not possibly lose! He chucked the balls at the same time… he watched as two dinosaurs clearly moved out of the way!

"Whoops! Forgot to tell ya that they move every once and a while!" the man laughed before handing the teen another three balls… care to try again?"

"Fine." the blonde grumbled, tossing three dollars at the man.

The guy behind the counter smiled, handing Zane three more balls.

Zane squinted his eyes and tossed each one… only for them all to miss.

"Just one more round." he slammed his money on the counter…

Jay blushed as he and Nya walked through the amusement park, not holding hands but close to it. The scent of cotton candy and giant pretzels reached their nostrils every time they inhaled, looking around at the possible rides.

"How about we go on that one!" Jay grinned ear to ear as Nya shook her head.

"I do not know about that one Jay…" Nya frowned, it does not look that good…

"Come on!" Jay looked at her with big eyes. Nya smiled as he took her hand, finally taking her towards the scary ride.

They took their seats and grinned as the ride began to move forwards… it was not the best experience. The vampires were slow moving and the ghosts were on a clear projection screen, also when bits of video played, parts of the green screen showed every once and a while.

Walking out of it, Jay and Nya agreed on one thing…

"That was a horrible ride."

"It wasn't fast." Nya sighed.

"It did not entertain me." Jay blinked.

"It was the worst thing I have ever experienced that I spent money on!" Nya agreed.

"At- at least I got to waste money with you!" Jay blushed, turning away as Nya giggled to herself, playing with her hair.

"So what should we do now?" Jay grinned.

"Food!?" Nya offered a bit too loudly.

"Yes! Food! It is almost lunchtime anyways! Let's go save a spot for the group in the cafeteria area!" Jay spat out his sentence quickly.

"O-okay!" Nya smiled as her heart rate increased.

* * *

Lloyd smiled, having finally shaken off his father and teacher, he was now alone with him and videogames in the arcade! He jumped on the remote control motorbike which controlled the biker on the screen, inserting his token.

He scrolled through the options, smiling as the option landed on his favorite bike. Pressing the select button, he listened to the sound of the fake motor as the voices of the other people were blocked out.

He took hold of the handlebars, which acted as a controller before he took off as the flags waved…

He jumped over obstacles and laughed as the bike landed on it's wheels without a scratch on it.

"Video game logic." he chuckled to himself.

He smirked as he saw that the meter was full for the boost button, with one deep breath he pushed it! It sent him flying through the air, and right towards first place!

He squeezed the accelerator as he saw his character getting even faster! These games were always awesome to Lloyd. They had everything! Speed, Cool bikes, hot girls…

Lloyd flashed across the digital finish line as the game flashed the letters,'NEW HIGH SCORE!'

He frowned for he could only type in a few letters.

So he eventually, after many moments of arguing with himself, decided to put 'LMG'.

He grinned with happiness… nothing could make this day better...

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kai and Cole chatted about how much fun the ride was as they stepped off of the platform leading away from the roller coaster.

"Yea! I love how it bangs your head around! I think my brain hit my skull! More than once!" Kai rubbed his head.

"Yea! It was crazy! we should see what else is around he- wait, where's Dareth!?" Cole questioned, looking around the area.

"Not sure… maybe he got tired of waiting and decided to go off on his own." Kai suggested, looking around… I think we have time for a quick ride before lunch…" he glanced at the clock up above them.

"Okay! One ride, then we meet up for lunch, hopefully Dareth will be there. Mr. Wu and Mr. Garmadon will think we ditched him!"

Kai rubbed his arm,"...You know Cole, maybe it would be better if we didn't find him, he is just a bother anyways."

"Kai, that isn't nice-"

"BUT IT"S TRUE! YOU KNOW IT!"

"K-Kai…"

"Look, he ditched us first anyways! Come on! He left us!"

"I guess he did, but I bet he will be back any minute!"

"No Cole… come on! Let's go on a ride and stop arguing…"

"Okay… fine." the black haired freshman replied.

The two teens then ran off towards another roller coaster across the street of the amusement park.

* * *

**"****ONE MORE TIME!" Zane continued to chuck balls at the dinosaurs, trying to reach Firedeath… the only problem was that they kept on moving! Wherever Zane chucked the ball, they dinosaurs would move out of the way!**

"You sure you want to play again?" the man offered as Zane nodded his head, taking another three balls and coughing up another three dollars.

He chucked one ball… a miss… another one… another miss… he had one more... He Raised his hand, tossing his arm backwards he was about to send the ball flying…

"HEY ZANE!"

Startled, Zane threw the ball in the complete wrong direction… causing it to hit the roof before hitting the multicolored floor of the stand.

"Hello Dareth…" Zane sighed, reaching into his wallet once again.

"OH! Can I try!?"

"Of course, but I highly doubt you could win if I couldn't! The rules are-"

"By the looks of the game,I think I get the gist!"

Dareth pulled out his own wallet and handed the man his money that he owed before beginning to aim...

* * *

Jay and Nya arrived at lunch, saving a spot for their friends. They waved at the two teachers who came and joined them at the table.

"The others are still getting here." Nya informed, as Jay looked up at the menu that was up above them.

"OKAY! I know what I want!" Jay grinned, grabbing his wallet and walking towards the stand where they sold the food.

As Jay walked up, Nya was quick to follow as Kai and Cole arrived, talking and laughing.

"You two look like you had fun!" Garmadon laughed,"Where is Dareth?"

"Uhh…" Kai trailed off, looking around. "He is…" Kai was fortunate enough to spot Zane walking next to a giant monkey! NO! That was not a monkey! It was Dareth!

"HE IS WITH ZANE!" Kai pointed towards them.

Dareth dropped the monkey on the table and grinned. "FIRST TRY!"

"Yes… I know! I only heard it the entire way to lunch…" Zane grumbled as he took a seat, crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Hey Zane, you okay?" Cole laughed at the expression on his face that was a bit of everything except happiness.

"I'm fine." he stated, his face scrunched up and angry.

They all got in line and grabbed a burger before turning and walking back to their seats. Cola and Kai had a map of the park that they planned on exploring, Jay and Nya were chatting about future plans, Dareth was talking to Zane, but Lloyd never showed up.

"I was thinking that after this we could hang out by the-"

"Listen Dareth!" Zane stood up, I am gonna go accomplish something that I want to accomplish, so please just leave me alone and let me go do what i need to do! Do your own things yourself."

"O-okay." Dareth forced a smile as he got up as well and walked the opposite direction of Zane.

Eventually, the group cleared out of the cafeteria area.

Dareth sighed,"I guess I will go to the arcade! I can win something else!"

He cheered himself up as he ran to the arcade, tripping a couple of times on his way there.

Once he made it inside of the building, he smiled and waved at a familiar face,"HEY! LLOYD!"

The blonde jumped and turned around to see Dareth waving and climbing onto the motorcycle beside his own.

"Oh boy." Lloyd facepalmed.

"Let's start this thing!" They each inserted a token into their machines. Dareth chose his beginner motorcycle as Lloyd started up his advanced vehicle.

They both took off as the flags were waved, sending them off on their way!

Lloyd took first place immediately… only for him to be blow backwards by a beginner motorcycle! The impact from his bike caused Dareth's to shoot ahead!

Lloyd gasped as he tried to get ahead again, but to no avail. Lloyd groaned as he came in last place… shocked to see Dareth in first place!

Lloyd got off of his bike,"Where are you going!?" Dareth asked.

"Anywhere! As long as you are not there!" the tempered boy ran out of the area as Dareth looked down… maybe he could hang out with Jay and Nya...

* * *

Jay and Nya began to run towards the ride of choice! The ride where they would sit on swings as the ride spun them around slowly, giving them a great view of the skyline!

They began to wait in line… only for a certain classmate to join them.

"HEY GUYS!" Dareth ran up and joined them in line.

"Hello Dareth." Jay flatly said as he groaned.

"I love this ride!" Dareth commented, pretending not to notice Jay's groan.

He continued to talk to the other two as they moved up and along the line, Jay was just waiting for the line to end.

FINALLY! The line had ended… Jay frowned as he noticed that each chair had three seats…

"UGH!" he yelled,"You have got to be joking!"

They all climbed on, Dareth being in the middle of Jay and Nya…

As the ride began to rise into the air, Jay just looked out onto the distance s he listened to Dareth ramble on what seemed to be nonsense to him.

Finally the ride was over as all their walkie talkies rang. The groups all rushed out to the center of the park.

"OKAY! ROLE CALL!"

"Kai"

"Here."

"Jay,"

"Here!"

"Nya,"

"Here!"

"Zane."

"Here!"

"Cole,"

"Here!"

"Lloyd?"

"Here!"

"Dareth?"

…

There was silence.

"Dareth!?" the group looked around for him to be nowhere around them!

"We have to find him!" Kai yelled with concern.

"Okay! We all split up! We each go to the places that Dareth was with us! READY!?"

"Okay Nya, let's do this!" Jay smirked, before they all ran to different sections of the park.

* * *

They searched everywhere! he was nowhere to be found!

"I checked the arcade!" Lloyd panted,"He wasn't there!"

"Same problem everywhere else!"

"We checked everywhere… except…"

"Do you think?" Cole turned to Kai.

"It's possible…"

They all rushed to the biggest, most terrifying roller coaster in the entire park!

Dareth was in the front of the cart, looking quite terrified…

"DARETH! YOU DO NOT NEED TO DO THIS TO PROVE YOURSELF!" Cole yelled.

"YEA!" Kai agreed,"EVEN I WILL NOT RIDE THAT DEATH TRAP!"

"WE CAN STOP THE RIDE!"

"WHAT!?-" Dareth yelled as the coaster sent him zooming down the tracks, causing his head to spin as it had him firmly upside down for at least thirty seconds.

The friends and teachers winced as the ride finally slowed to a stop… the teen looked really woozy and dizzy from his experience.

"Dareth? Was that your first roller coaster!?" Nya asked.

"Mmhmmm." he shook his head,"It is… violent."

"You know, you did not need to prove yourself, we're sorry." Cole apologised as Kai nodded.

"Same here! I treated you badly… I guess I just rage quit…" Lloyd chuckled.

"Yea! I am sorry I know that all you wanted was to have some friends nearby! You did not want to be alone, I know that feeling and I am sorry that I made you feel that way!" Jay and Nya offered a smile.

"I am also sorry for getting angry, I just am so frustrated with that man at that stupid game!" Zne yelled.

"Hey Zane, are you gonna spend the entire time playing that game?"

"No…" Zane rubbed his arm,"I emptied my wallet on it."

"Well that is unfortunate…" Nya sighed,"How about we spend the rest of this day together!?"

"AGREED!"

They all spent the rest of the day hanging out as a group, talking, and laughing… what a great way to end the school year!

* * *

**Do not yell at me! The story has not ended yet! It has just taken a break for the summer! Okay!? Chill!**

**However I do have a summer story to look forward too! It is basically a funny story that takes place in between season 2 and season 3 where the ninja, senseis, Nya, and Misako all end up on a desert island! A basic summary is that chaos and hilarity ensues!**

**You can look forward to that!**

**TBH! This one is based off of real events! Not the Dareth parts, but the things they did!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**-Favorite part?**

**-Have you ever felt like Dareth did, or treated someone like they did to Dareth?**

**-Have you ever been to an amusement park?**

**-Can you handle roller coasters? I CANNOT!**

**-Do you go to amusement parks often?**

**-What do you do when you are at an amusement park?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya next summer!**

**more to come…**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	17. Back to School

**WOOHOO! I AM BACK BABY! Sorry for the long summer vaca! The crew had fun! But now we are back to the high school! I know I said I would update on the st of September but I changed my mind, also, from now on it updates every other week on Monday! YES! This chapter also involves a headcannon of mine, ENJOY! WARNING CONTAINS FEELS NEAR THE END!**

* * *

"OKAY GUYS! THIS IS THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGES! WOOHOO!" Jay cartwheeled down the sidewalk, alongside his friends.

"Jay it is the first day of the new school, year, how is that great, and how does it change everything?" Kai smirked.

"We are sophomores!"

"Yea but we are still lower classmen." Cole continued.

"YEA! But we are still better than the freshmen!"

"Now I understand why all the sophomores are jerks to freshmen." Lloyd sighed with a chuckle.

"New school year means new people and new friends!" Jay hopped up,"I think it is time we improve our image!"

"We only have three years of school left-"  
"EXACTLY! This is what I am talking about!" Jay laughed as they approached the school. After entering the double doors, they all headed towards the office to grab their schedules. The line was long!

After finally getting ahold of their new classes, they took a look at what they had to work with.

"UGH! I have again." Kai sighed.

"Same." the rest replied in shock.

"Hopefully we will get lucky enough to not have Pythor in our homeroom." Lloyd laughed.

They all sat down, happy to only see a very annoyed Fangtom in the back.

"Looks like they spilt up the crew." Nya giggled.

"NO! Pythor moved to stupid Stixx!" Fangtom huffed,"Our group fell apart without him."

He sat back in his seat with a try. The bell was about to ring when the door flung open to reveal a girl with glasses that hid her faded green eyes, braces with pink and purple bands, as well as short brown hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Sorry I am late for being early Mr. Wu!" she said with a slight lisp before sitting down in the nearest seat… next to Zane.

"It is quite alright, uh-"

"Pixal, Pixal Borg."

"Oh! You must be a new student, the daughter of our new Tech Ed. teacher, Cyrus Borg."

"Yes sir." she cleared her throat, also, I may be in college prep classes for now but don't get used to me, because I will move to honors classes pretty quickly with how smart I am compared to these losers!" she smirked and sat down, writing a couple things in her notebook while Wu gave the freshmen speech until the bell rang.

She picked up her massive binder and sashayed into the hallway.

"Oh,so the book worm thinks she is all high and mighty." Kai rolled his eyes,"Come on let's head to English." not much of their classes had changed.

After they had gotten to class, they took their seats from last year. Zane stood in the doorway for a while… watching Pixal pass by…

"She is so pretty." he muttered to himself with a sigh…

"Zane, please take a seat." Mr. Garmadon's voice snapped him back to reality before he rushed to his seat.

"Sorry Mr. Garmadon." he piped.

"It is quite alright Zane, now! Here is a short introduction to my class… first off, the is a difference between a whole… and a hole!"

Zane was not really paying attention though, all he could think about was Pixal.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around as usual, but Zane's head was up in the clouds as he saw Pixal walk into the lunchroom.

She looked around for a place to sit… being rejected at many tables she sighed and to Zane's surprise walked over to another one… it was full of guys. One was very tall, with red eyes, most likely caused by contacts… he had pitch black hair and multiple piercings.

His friends looked a lot like him… some goth group.

She asked a question in a shy manner before he smirked and said some words back. A frown spread on her face as she went to sit down somewhere else.

"Hey! Pixal, is it?" she turned towards Zane,"Would you like to sit at our table?"

"No thanks, I prefer to not sit next to people who are not as intelligent as me, I can smell how stupid you all are from here. She gestured to Kai and Cole who were stuffing grapes up their noses before turning and walking away.

"W-wait! Pixal!" Zane stuttered as the girl sat across the cafeteria… all alone. He sighed and turned to Jay,"Why does she not like me?"

"You are too obvious! Let me show you how it is done with my future girlfriend!" he leaned over to Nya and opened his mouth… however his face suddenly seemed flustered as he blushed. A faint squeaking sound was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

Nya stared and looked away out of awkwardness. "Can I help you Jay?" she asked.

"Uh- will you- what I mean to say is that I- I uh mean… uh…"

Jay began to sweat as the entire table was staring at him…

"Can I have your tater tots!?" he yelled abruptly.

"Sure?" she passed him the food.

Jay turned back to Zane with a slight blush left over on his face,"See? That is how it is done."

"Okay then… I will attempt to do just as you did."

Zane stood up and slowly approached Pixal's table this would not normally attract attention, however with the 'swag' walk he was going with, everyone was staring at him…

Zane finally made it to the lunch table… Pixal looked up at him.

"Pixal, Uh- I umm, I -I-I I ugh… what I want to say is…"

"Oh no." Jay gulped.

"What I mean to say is!"

"What is it?" Pixal asked, annoyed. The cafeteria silenced as he stared at her…

"CAN I HAVE YOUR TATER TOTS!?" he screamed loudly as it echoed in the silence of the cafeteria.

Zane suddenly blushed as he realized the situation he was in as he and Pixal looked in each other's eyes…

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes,"But this is not respect for people who are not as smart as me… Nobody is at my level of intelligence. I am pretty sure something is wrong in your head military haircut." she scoffed,"Try controlling how loud you speak! Me as a superior being does not deserve to be embarrassed like that! Now shoo, you thing! I can feel your stupidity rubbing off on me." she stepped back,"You must be way too slow in the head for normal classes, go back with the special needs kids where you belong!" Zane teared up as he walked away, rubbing his arm as he rushed to the bathroom. Once he flung himself into the room, he finally was able to let his tears fall.

He sniffled in the bathroom, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he hid in the awkward corner of the smallest stall.

"Zane?" Jay knocked.

"LEAVE ME BE! I AM NOT OKAY! I uh… no I mean I am okay! Just leave me alone!"

"Zane I am am going in." Jay entered the stall and saw his friend on the floor with red, puffy eyes.

"Zane…" he gave him a hug before helping him clean up. "You do not usually get insults like that get to you, what is wrong?"

"Okay… I need to tell you something I have never told anyone before."

"What is it Zane?"

* * *

Later that day they saw her in the hallway again… the usual happening…

"LET GO OF MY BOOK CRYPTOR!"

"YOU HAVE TO REACH FOR IT!" he taunted.

"Give it back." the both turned to see Zane.

"And if I don't?"

"Nothing, I am just asking you to give it back."

"I can fight my own battles loud mouth!" she grabbed the book from the older students hand before marching off into a tech ed classroom… strange, it was study hall… students were not normally allowed in normal classrooms.

Before Zane could follow her though, he felt himself being shoved backwards. "Stay away and do not mess with the wrong people." Cryptor snarled in Zane's face.

"Well then why didn't you warn Pixal like you did me?"

"She never had a choice!" Cryptor laughed as Pixal walked out of the classroom with a frown. She roughly bumped shoulders with him as she huffed and walked away.

Zane turned his head around to see her run into a bunch of girls wearing pink and lipstick of various shades.

"Ugh, that color is gonna give me Autism! Please try not to clash your clothes so bad it gives me a headache! Now shoo, you are hurting my magnificent brain!" Pixal glared at the three girls who ran off crying. "Don't ever poison my eyes like that again with your hideous faces either!"

Nya, after witnessing it took a deep breath and approached her,"HEY! PIXAL!"

The sassy girl turned around to face the other girl. "What?"

"I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO THOSE GIRLS YOU JUST INSULTED!"

"No. They deserved it."

"No, they didn't. Nobody deserves to be treated like that."

"How dare you approach me, and insult me like this!? I came to make friends and honestly I am feeling so attacked right now."

"YOU ARE FEELING ATTACKED?!" Nya growled,"I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT ATTACKED LOOKS LIKE!"

She was about to lunge when she felt two hands hold her back,"No Nya, it isn't worth it." Jay sighed.

"I can't believe she thinks she can do that with no consequences… someone needs to set her straight."

"One day it will happen on it's own. You don't wanna start trouble."

"Fine." Nya pulled herself out of the grip,"I will leave her be, for now."

* * *

Zane was in the janitor's closet with a toolbox, programming some commands into his falcon before he set it free into the hallway. The bird twisted and spun around as it let out it's call. It immediately flew down the hall and decided to grab Pixal's textbook before flying back towards Zane's locker.

Jay watched as she approached,"Zane, I do not know why you even like her, she is an awful person."

"But there is something about her Jay."

"Whatever, enjoy your rejection buddy. I will be waiting… she is just not into you Zane."

The falcon dropped the book into Zane's hands as the bird landed on his arm.

"Oh… it is you…" Pixal took a breath when Zane shushed her,"No you will not get your textbook until you let me speak."

"Fine, say your big boy sentences." she sighed in annoyance while glancing away for a moment.

"Okay, I-like you PIXAL! Like, like-like you."

"Yes and?"

"I would like to take you… on what they call a date."

"I have a question for you before I answer…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you talk like that, it sounds like you just learned how to talk today…" she smirked at the sudden frown that dawned on Zane's face. "Try speaking like a normal person! Or is it too hard for you? Too much effort for the slowest in the head person I have ever met? Look at me! Wasting my time on explaining to a special needs moron who wants me to babysit him for an evening!"

The whole hallway was silent and staring as Zane sniffled a little before wiping his eyes.

"YES! YOU GOT ME!" he yelled,"I AM DIAGNOSED WITH A MILD FORM OF AUTISM!" he breathed heavily as Pixal gasped and even looked a little embarrassed,"I AM SPECIAL NEEDS! This is the only way I can talk! I am very intelligent too! So stop treating me and everyone else like minors! I am at the top of my grade currently!" he glared down at her,"Father had told me that I would make friends no matter what, even if I was not the same, but he was wrong! I will never be loved or appreciated by anyone I feel for! Pixal… I need someone to accept me, and you have destroyed my last chance at ever being liked. Thanks for destroying me." he walked away as his friends chased him… Pixal just stood there in the middle of the hallway, watching as Zane was followed.

"Zane?" a knock on the stall was heard.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Zane, why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you would not want me as a friend."

"Zane you should have told them after you told me…"

Everybody turned to Jay…

"I JUST FOUND OUT TODAY!" he claimed,"It was not for me to tell anyways."

"I am guessing you are no longer my companions."

"No Zane! We are your friends still, you are still Zane. That never changed."

"BUT I AM AUTISTIC! I AM STUPID!"

"No, you are not stupid, do you hear what your are saying? You are at the top of the grade!" Cole smiled, just unlock the door."

"No."

"That is it," Jay slid under the door and gave Zane a hug as everyone else followed suit, each sliding under the door and wrapping their arms around their friend. Eventually, Zane hugged back.

They finally walked out into the hallway.

"You guys go to class, I have to grab something from my locker."

"Okay!" they all left for class when Zane went to grab his books. His arms were full, but when he closed his locker, Pixal was standing there.

Zane dropped his books and ran, hoping for her to not see him cry as he escaped into the janitor's closet.

"ZANE! WAIT!" she ran after him.

He slammed the door to the closet shut as he hid behind a broom.

"Zane?" she looked at him and made eye contact.

Zane looked around quickly and covered his eyes… "I can't see you, you cannot see me." he uttered under his breath.

"Zane, I can see you." she closed the door behind her.

"What do you want." he avoided her green eyed gaze.

"I did not know you actually had Autism, I am sorry."

"You don't mean it." he sniffled,"I just wanted something back from you… you are so pretty… your awesome brown hair," Pixal played with her messy bun…"those clothes that suit you so well," she looked at her plaid skirt and her dress shirt with a tie on top of it,"Not to mention your amazing brown skin…" she looked down and blushed.

"Zane…"

She was cut off,"Pixal, you are beautiful!" he looked at her to see the girl blushing insanely as she giggled a little,"Zane, nobody has ever called me beautiful before… so that must mean," her expression faltered,"You are lying, aren't you?"

"NO! I am not lying I just-"

"No, you are." she sighed. "Everybody thinks I am ugly, I just know they do! Nobody says it to my face except for my brother and nobody had denied it! I try my best to work hard and get good grades so I can survive school, but I do not want to risk letting people tell me that I am ugly so I tell them what I think they should change about themselves! I am terrified of them telling me the truth about how hideous I am! So I tell them that they are hideous too! But they are really way prettier than me! The only thing I have is how smart I am so I tell everyone how smart I am, but what is that at the expense of having no friends!? I cannot pick the plank out of my eye before picking the speck out of someone else's! I just moved here over the summer and my parents got divorced… I have no friends in school… home's been awful, here's been awful! I JUST KNOW IT IS MY FAULT! MY HIDEOUS, UGLY, SELF!" she broke down crying as she laid down on the floor.

"P-pixal-" Zane sighed as he held her up… she took off her glasses and cleaned them off for they were stained with her tears. "I really don't think you are all that beautiful…"

"I knew it…" she answered in a small voice.

"You are not beautiful at all whatsoever, you are so much more! Your appearance makes my heart skip a beat in all of it's dazzling wonder! You have such a gorgeous face that I cannot help but blush when I am near or think of you. But you are not just amazing on the outside, but on the inside as well, my beautiful, spectacular, Pixal." he hugged her as she began to cry into his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth.

"Zane." she whimpered his name as she wrapped her arms around him in the embrace.

"Shhh… it's okay… but nobody has ever told you that you were ugly except for your brother, then according to my standards, he must be very blind!

Pixal giggled as he hugged her once again before they let go. It was silent… Zane looked away and blushed at the thought that came into his head.

"P-Pixal…"

"Yes Zane?"

"C-can I-"

"Mmhmm."

"Can I have-"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Pixal blushed and giggled,"Of course… and by the way, I would be honored to go on a date with you."

Zane blushed again as their lips connected… moving in perfect sync together, like two compatible systems, working in harmony. Tears fell down their faces in the moment before they separated. The brief kiss had felt like it had lasted a million years. At least that was to the Sophomores… then, the door opened.

They both looked up at Cryptor who appeared upset. "Pixal, I am sorry." the goth boy sighed. "You really are pretty." he hugged her close.

"Thanks big brother." she sniffed.

"It is just that it is my job as a big brother to toughen you up… but I guess I need to encourage you more…"

"It is okay, we are siblings… we are supposed to do things like that, it is our job!"

"Love ya sis."

"Love you too bro." she giggled a little bit as he looked at Zane," I heard everything from the beginning of her mental breakdown…"

Zane gulped… why did he verbally ask her to kiss him!?

"Take good care of my sister." he smiled before walking away.

Zane sighed with Relief as Pixal hugged him as he hugged back. "So, tonight at six thirty?" Zane asked.

Pixal giggled,"It's a date."

The bell rang that moment as the hallways flooded. "So, are we what others would call, dating?" Zane gave her a goofy grin.

"Only if you want to be."

"Then I am honored to be your boyfriend."

"Same with me as your girlfriend."

"Can I have another kiss?"

She giggled,"Of course." he gave her a peck on the lips before they headed towards their lockers,"WAIT! You should meet my father!"

"Your father?" yea! You know the classroom I walked into earlier, well here it is! My father is the new Tech Ed. teacher!"

She pulled him into the room where Dr. Julien and Pixal's father were.

"Father!?" Zane suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. "Oh! Strange that you two become friends out of the entire school!" Dr. Julien laughed,"Zane, this is Cyrus Borg."

"Hello sir." he suddenly got very quiet as he shook his hand.

"And uh-" Pixal cleared her throat,"We are not just friends."

"What are you then?" the two parents asked…

"We are together?" Pixal looked up at the taller blonde…

"Yes, in a dating sort of way… kinda, I guess?"

"OH! My little girl is all grown up!" Pixal felt herself being squished by her father in a wheelchair.

"ZANE I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" he felt his father hugging him tightly as well.

"THANKS FATHER!" he yelped.

"We have a date tonight at six." Pixal escaped her father's grasp.

"Well you too have fun!" Dr. Julien waved them off as they walked out of the room.

"Shall I walk you home?" Zane offered.

"That would be amazing." the girl giggled in return as they walked to her house… hand in hand.

After Zane dropped her off, Pixal sighed as she ran up to her room and laid down on her bed while hugging a pillow with a blush on her face…

"My first kiss." she sighed to herself with a lovestruck grin.

Zane grinned as he walked home in his cargo shorts and plain grey shirt…

"My first kiss." he held a hand to his lips as his grin grew wider…

This was the start of a new chapter for both of them.

* * *

**WOW! I did know I could write that romace scene between Zane and Pixal! THAT ONE IS FOR YOU PIXANE FANS!**

**Well this was fun!**

**Also, my headcannon is tat Zane is somewhat, or mildly autistic with the way he talks and does things, and not because he is a robot.**

**-Favorite part?**

**-Have you ever kissed anyone?**

**-Have you been bullied or a bully yourself?**

**-Part that made you feel most emotion (could be happy, sad, laughter)?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13!**


End file.
